


久违的中忍考试

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中忍考试
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	1. Chapter 1

　　头顶上有鸟飞过的声音，鹿丸抬起头看看空中几片静止不动的云，想着自己有多久没躺在屋顶天台看云朵飘动的样子了，不禁就觉得有点麻烦。“唉……”

　　“真是麻烦啊……”

　　后半句还没讲出口就被人抢了台词，鹿丸有点不爽地回头，正好就看到从后面跟上来的手鞠。“要说的是这个吧，爱哭鬼？”

　　“啧。”别过头咂嘴的鹿丸在心里再次叹了口气。这个绰号到底要叫到什么时候啊，边这么想着就边暗暗感叹女人真是麻烦的鹿丸重新提起步子，和手鞠并肩行走起来。

　　第四次忍界大战之后，五大国仍旧延续了战争时期的和平协定，不知道该说是幸运使然还是斑的逻辑真的有他的道理，又或者是战争给每个村子带来的伤亡都过于惨重，总而言之，这几年各个忍村都选择了和平相处，互相协助的道路，加上由五大国的忍者组成的联军并肩作战时培养的情谊，几个村子也得以在这几年中休养生息，致力发展。而原本就是同盟的木叶和砂隐在这两年越发亲密起来，如同信使般的手鞠经常在两个村子间穿梭，而且不知道为什么，接待砂隐使者似乎成为了鹿丸众多职责中的一项。

　　手鞠似乎想到了什么，突然噗嗤一声笑出来。

　　“嗯？”鹿丸侧过头挑起眉毛。

　　“同为火影的左右手，你和鸣人根本就是对立面。”手鞠微笑着评价道。

　　“啊……？”

　　“不仅是智商，连干劲也是。”手鞠说完更加开心得笑起来。

　　“啊……”鹿丸皱皱眉头，关于“对立面”的传言他也不是没有听过，虽然没有人像手鞠这样对他当面提起，但村子里似乎早就传遍了他们的第六代火影卡卡西大人有两个完全相反的得力助手，一个热血过头，一个最怕麻烦。现在看来，这个传言恐怕五大国都该知道了。

　　“我怎么记得某人曾经说过‘看着鸣人连我都不好意思再嫌麻烦了’这种话？啊，是谁来着？我怎么不记得了？”

　　“好了好了，少啰嗦。”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是要鹿丸说的话，鸣人简直就是承包了他和卡卡西桑两个人的干劲才对。“你现在要是去火影办公室的话可是见不到卡卡西大人的哦。”

　　“诶？为什么？”

　　“他准备召开一个会议，我现在也是在去参加会议的路上。”

　　“啊……我知道了。那我先去你的办公室等等就好。”

　　“为什么是我的……”

　　“我到了。参加完会议记得来找我。”手鞠说完就跟他挥挥手，打开右手边的房门钻了进去。直到房门再次被关上鹿丸才意识到这家伙似乎完全没有要问他意见的意思。

　　一边抱怨着“真没办法……”一边走到隔壁火影办公室的鹿丸打开门却发现转寝小春和水户门炎两位长老已经到了，连意外性第一的鸣人都已经老老实实站在了火影身后。知道自己并没有迟到但还是准备道歉的鹿丸话未出口就被卡卡西打断了。

　　“既然鹿丸也到了，那么我们就直接进入正题吧。”桌子后面的卡卡西在鹿丸关上门的同时说道，“这几年木叶发生了很多事，首先是佩恩摧毁了村子，然后在木叶还没有恢复元气的时候，又爆发了战争。可是自战争结束以来，各国的和平相处让我们有了喘息的机会，这两年村子不仅完成了重建，在发展上也超过从前。不用我说，鹿丸和鸣人在其中发挥的作用是大家有目共睹的。今天召集各位参加会议，是因为我想要宣布一件事。”

　　还没等鹿丸从门边走开就说出这些话来的卡卡西让鹿丸不得不停下脚步站在原地听好，原本还想说到底有什么事这么急的鹿丸听到这里大概就能猜到接下来的话会走向哪里。反而是站在卡卡西身后的鸣人纳闷地挠着脑袋。不过这家伙好歹不像从前那样有什么话都第一时间讲出来了——当然也不排除是两位长老在场的缘故。天不怕地不怕的鸣人到了两位长老面前反而会安静下来，也不知道是好事还是坏事。

　　“我要宣布的事情就是，我准备辞去火影之位，让鸣人继任下一代火影。”

　　“诶？——”

　　虽然大致猜到了话题的走向，但真的听到卡卡西这么说出来的冲击力果然还是比在脑子里想的要大得多。两位长老的反应和鹿丸一样，都是微微睁大了眼睛，只有鸣人大声叫了出来，看来在此之前卡卡西并没有对任何人提起这件事。

　　“卡卡西老师要辞去火影之位？为什么？这么突然……”

　　鹿丸低下头悄悄提起嘴角。不愧是鸣人啊，好像完全忽略了后半句话呢。

　　“要说为什么的话……”卡卡西把手肘撑到桌上十指相扣，“因为火影这职位，并不适合我呢……”明明前半句的语气还是一本正经的，到了后半句就再次变得懒洋洋起来了。

　　“什么？！！卡卡西老师你不会是因为想要偷懒才说这种话的吧？！还特地把两位长老都叫过来……这种玩笑……”

　　“是啊，卡卡西，这种玩笑不是可以乱开的。”转寝小春苍老的声音响起，打断了鸣人的话。

　　“我并不是在开玩笑。”与回答鸣人的时候的语调不同，面对长老的质问，卡卡西再次换上了严肃的表情，“之前我答应继承火影之位，一是因为纲手大人身体抱恙，而当时的五影会议急需木叶派出代表；二是战争结束之后，纲手大人考虑到村子里已经做好了火影更替的准备，才主动放弃火影的职位。现在村子的发展已经步入了正轨，短时间内五大国的关系也会保持稳定，再者，说我不适合火影这个职位也并不仅仅是一句玩笑话。这两年鸣人都在我手下帮忙，我也有意把很多事情交给他，就是为了给他做好成为火影的准备。相比较之下，鸣人是比我更加适合的人选。今天叫两位长老来，也是想把这个想法传达给两位，希望两位能够在大名面前支持鸣人。”

　　“如果你是这样的想法的话，那么我们可以明确告诉你，我们做不到。”之前一直没有做声的水户门炎厉声回答，“鸣人还太年轻，我们不确定能否把村子交到这样年轻的人手中。”

　　“不好意思，虽然这样显得有点失礼，但既然我是与会者，那么说出我的意见也是我作为与会者的责任了吧？”鹿丸上前一步，让自己更靠近房间的中央。看起来想要打断他的长老也因为他的话生生把驳斥吞了回去。“鸣人虽然年轻，可是已经是凭一己之力击败了佩恩的英雄。不仅如此，那场战斗的伤亡有多惨重想必两位长老也是再清楚不过的。可是鸣人还是通过与佩恩的交涉，让敌人改变心意，牺牲自己，发动了外道·轮回天生之术。村子里的很多母亲没有失去儿女，孩子没有失去父母，忍者没有失去同伴，也正是因为鸣人救了大家。鸣人是村子里的英雄，这一点不会因为他的年龄而有任何改变。”

　　“我们并不是在否认他是木叶的英雄。”转寝小春开口的时候并没有看向他，她的视线由始至终都聚焦在卡卡西身上，“即使这两年他一直在你身边辅佐，也并代表他能够完全替代你。身为火影的意义和所要肩负的责任，这样一个少年真的能够明白吗？卡卡西，我知道你曾经是他的老师，可是不要因为这样的理由就做出不理智的决定。”

　　卡卡西在转寝小春的话中皱起眉头。

　　确实，即使两位长老的言论漏洞百出，只要用最后一句话就能堵住卡卡西的言路。身为原第七班指导老师的卡卡西，无论说什么听起来都会像是在偏袒鸣人。更何况，鸣人这家伙把“我要当火影”这句话从小叫到大也是人尽皆知的事。

　　鹿丸皱起眉头，这下事情变得更加麻烦了啊。用这么严厉的话语指责卡卡西，连他也不太容易插话了。卡卡西让他参加这场会议的目的他当然明白，即使没有事前商量，也是因为信任他可以临时做出反应。可是现在两位长老的态度这么坚决，即使要回应也得看准时机。但是如果他们两个都没法接话的话，这件事情很有可能就这么不了了之了。要是情况变成那样的话……

　　“你们说得对。我很年轻，脑子也不太好用，即使在卡卡西老师身边帮忙，也是常常出错。我没法像鹿丸那样聪明，可以把一切解释清楚，也没法像卡卡西老师这样，嘴上提不起劲，做起事情来却绝不含糊。”

　　“喂……鸣人……”这样说下去的话，他们就更加……

　　“我一直，一直都以为，想要成为被人认同的人，必须当上火影。所以我一直都在努力变强，让大家认同我。最开始是伊鲁卡老师，后来是同伴们，还有卡卡西老师。我的实力越来越强，同伴也越来越多，所以我坚信着，我距离梦想中的火影已经越来越近了。但是，后来有一个人告诉我，不是成为火影后才能被人认同，而是被认同的人才能成为火影。我才知道，仅仅只是变得强大是没办法得到大家的认同的。我认识很多强大的人，他们被憎恨遮蔽双眼，做出很多乱来的事。但我也认识了像自来也老师那样，强大却温柔的人。所以在跟佩恩对战的时候也是，在跟十尾对战的时候也是，我一直都，没有忘记卡卡西老师的教诲，不放弃任何一个同伴，因为我知道，火影的职责是保护每一个人。”

　　在鸣人说完这番话的时候鹿丸的脑子里难得的出现了几秒钟的空白。这家伙，总是这么出人意料啊……虽然说想要保护每一个人听起来似乎不太容易实现，但是在战场上把九尾查克拉分给每一个忍者，自己战斗的时候还不忘用查克拉给自己治疗的人，能创造那样的奇迹的人，恐怕也只有他了。

　　“你想要成为火影的决心我们都很清楚，你在战场上立下的功劳我们也并没有忘记。”转寝小春再次开口的时候鹿丸就意识到让卡卡西和自己动容的话语似乎还不足以打动村子的长老，于是果然以“但是”开头的后半句就继续被说了出来：“但是，你的经验不足是事实。成为火影不仅仅在于保护大家的决心，也在于治理这个村子，还有合理分配任务，以及关键时刻做出决断的能力。而且……”

　　而且？

　　“如果我没有记错的话，那个宇智波佐助，应该是你的朋友吧？”

　　竟然在这种时候……虽然鹿丸并不太懂鸣人和佐助之间到底是怎么回事，可是鸣人这家伙只要一提起佐助就会失去仅存的那一点理智这件事他还是清楚的。如果长老选择拿佐助的事情来阻碍鸣人，恐怕情况会变得很糟糕。

　　“照理来讲，他应该是直接被关进打牢的。可是念在他为大家解开了无限月读，还有因为卡卡西和你这个村子里的英雄为他求情，他才没有受到任何处罚。可是他曾经叛逃木叶，跟随大蛇丸，加入‘晓’这个组织，抓走八尾人柱力是事实，以及袭击无影会议，杀死团藏也是事实。而你，作为他的朋友，无论是当年他叛逃的时候，还是后来的忍界大战结束之后，只要一遇到他的事，你就会放下手头的一切，这一点你不否认吧？那么如果你成为了村子的火影，再遇到他的事的时候，也要放下一切吗？”

　　似乎完全没有料到话题走向的鸣人怔怔地看着用严厉视线直逼他的长老，也许他是从来没想过会有那么一天，又或者他并不知道自己最好的朋友会成为其他人阻碍他追求梦想的工具。光是从他肩膀紧绷的线条就能看出鸣人此刻的愤怒。不妙……

　　“佐助不仅仅只是为大家解除了无限月读而已。”即使时机不好也顾不了那么多了，“他还解决了之前村子面临的最大威胁，打败了大蛇丸。而后来加入‘晓’虽然尝试抓捕了奇拉比，但并没有抓到本体，反而为鸣人的训练争取了时间。忍界大战的时候，也是佐助和鼬共同破解了秽土转生，再者，击败十尾、斑和封印大筒木辉夜这几件事，佐助都是关键。至于他刺杀团藏的理由，虽然我现在还不清楚，但是在那个时候他并没有要袭击木叶的意思，而是把目标指向团藏一人，这其中一定有什么我们不知道的原因。”

　　出乎鹿丸的预料，在这句话上，转寝小春和水户门炎并没有反驳。难道……鹿丸放在身侧的拳头捏紧了一点。虽然具体的情况现在没法弄清，但是从两位长老的表情看来，佐助刺杀团藏的理由，他们似乎知情。而且，不仅是两位长老，连六代和鸣人也……

　　“看来被我说中了。其中的原因两位长老应该是比我清楚。”呼……好险。“如果这样算下来，佐助自己所做的事就能够功过相抵了。而鸣人，虽然还很年轻，但毋庸置疑已经得到了村子里的人的认可。无论是被佩恩救活的大家，还是在战场上得到了鸣人的查克拉的忍者。即使是其他四影也不会轻易否定鸣人成为火影的潜力。如果是按照初代火影建立村子时的意志，民心所向的人能够成为火影的话，鸣人绝对有这个资格。而我，也会竭力辅佐他。”

　　“大家好像把我忘掉了？”坐在桌子后面的卡卡西突然微笑起来，“我只是准备辞去火影之位，并不是要归隐山林。所以鸣人继任之后，我还是会继续辅佐他的。”

　　“卡卡西……连你也……”

　　“啊。他可是我的学生，他有什么样的能力，还有他是什么样的人，我当然最清楚。在我心中，他就是最适合的继任人选。我今天既然已经把这些话都告诉了两位长老，那么，不得到两位长老的支持，我是不会结束会议的。”

　　两位长老在卡卡西的话中陷入了沉默。但是，光是看表情就知道他们已经妥协了。

　　“咳咳……”水户门炎清了清喉咙，“你的意思我们已经明白了。”

　　“但是……”转寝小春突然微笑起来，长长的拐杖在地上咯咯作响。

　　这感觉……似乎有点诡异，不会是要说什么奇怪的话了吧……

　　“如果我没有记错的话，鸣人还是个下忍，对吧？虽然村子并没有明文规定说下忍不能成为火影，但是如果说中忍考察的是忍者的领导力，而上忍是考察忍者的执行力的话，作为下忍的鸣人恐怕没法让大家信服。”

　　“难道……你们是想让鸣人去参加中忍考试？”

　　不……不是吧……现在的鸣人，即使是把他送进中忍考试的考场，又还有谁敢做他的对手啊……鹿丸这时候相信自己看见的卡卡西额头上的汗珠不是错觉了。

　　“有什么难处么？木叶的英雄，不会连中忍考试也没法通过吧？只是下忍的话，我们很难跟大名交代啊。”

　　为什么转寝小春的笑容看起来那么不怀好意啊……还有水户门炎也是……他们不是认真的吧？

　　“那就这么决定了。”卡卡西突然宣布道，“这次五大国合力举办的中忍考试，鸣人也会参加。”

　　“诶？！！”貌似刚刚才反应过来的鸣人突然哀嚎起来，在此之前鹿丸还以为他已经要石化了。

　　“可是中忍考试从来都需要三人一组，今年木叶可没有多出来的人选跟他搭配了。”水户门炎闭着眼睛补充道。

　　所以他们的真正意图是这个？按照中忍考试两年举行一次的规定，这显然是想拖延时间。

　　“如果是需要搭配的话，我应该可以吧？”突然从门外走进来的身影把房间里的人吓了一跳，“加上我，再找一个人就可以了？”

　　“佐……佐助？”不同于已经惊讶得说不出话来了的鹿丸，鸣人是第一个反应过来的人。

　　时隔两年，在外云游的佐助突然回来，而且找准了这个时机……这会不会太巧了一点？

　　“嗨，佐助。”卡卡西笑眯眯地打起了招呼。

　　难道……他从一开始就料到？

　　“而且我在外面碰到了这个家伙，他似乎是来跟火影商讨孤儿院的资助事宜的。”

　　从门框之外探进一个浅色头发的脑袋，眼圈周围淡紫色的图案让鹿丸想起了某个让他不寒而栗的角色。如果仔细看的话，还能发现那个人在这家伙身上明显的影子，这样一想，连眼前这位挂着如此温和笑容的脸孔也变得可怕起来了。

　　“嗨~鸣人君~”

　　“你是……兜前辈？”本来还偏着脑袋回忆的鸣人在找到答案的一刻猛地岔开腿抬起手臂，眼睛和嘴巴也同时张到了最大。

　　“如果我没记错的话，这家伙也还是木叶的下忍。”佐助在兜身后冷冷地说道。

　　“诶？”歪着脑袋的兜微笑着眨眨眼睛，“你们在说什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

　　等到一行人从火影办公室出来，木叶的天空都已经被斜阳染成了漂亮的橘红色。顺着几个人的影子看向远处天空中掩映着碎云的夕阳，还有在这样的夕阳底下被罩上了金色和橘色的屋檐，几乎要让人忘记就在不久之前，村子还被战争的阴云笼罩着。那时的恐惧已经被新生活带来的希望所掩盖，无论是街尾嬉笑着奔跑的孩童，还是抱着大摞公文穿行于路面的忍者，空气中的安静祥和都能让每个人放下忧虑安心地笑着。

　　或许这才是“真正的和平”吧。

　　“佐助！你这家伙，什么时候回来的？怎么都没有写信啊？怎么样怎么样？这两年在外面云游看到了什么有趣的事吗？还是说……你会变成好色仙人那样的小说家？还有兜前辈，怎么会出现在这里的啊？你们两个怎么会碰上的？”

　　被打断思绪的鹿丸低下头看向一个人在原地手舞足蹈的鸣人，这家伙今天倒是出奇的有干劲，明明之前每次提起佐助都会变得消沉一点的。

　　像是突然想到了什么似的，鸣人的动作定格下来，挥舞在空中的手臂也老老实实放在了身体两侧。刚想问他怎么了就发现他三两步跳到了佐助面前，手掌平放，从自己的脑袋上平移到佐助面前，小指刚好碰到佐助的额头上。佐助的眼睛似乎睁大了一些。

　　“诶？你又长高了啊。”鸣人眨眨眼睛问道。

　　“那是当然的吧。而且你一直都比我矮，这样比划有意义吗？”虽然语气还是和以前一样冷冷的，但是能够一口气说这么多话，看来这家伙见到鸣人也很开心吧。

　　“什么？唔……可恶……还想说好不容易长高了这么多……”

　　伸长两只手臂在佐助身旁挥来挥去的鸣人和站在那里一动不动的佐助简直就像是“光”和“影”一样，说鹿丸和鸣人是对立面，还不如说鸣人和佐助才是。一个是能够照亮鼓舞人心的光明，一个是背负着憎恨和血仇的暗影。这样的两个人，能够在战场上那么默契地并肩作战，也能把彼此当做最重要的同伴，也许只能说是“命运使然”。

　　鹿丸看向在阳光下共同被染成金黄色的两人，两年不见，佐助跟以前似乎很不一样了。罩着黑色披风的身躯更加修长，整个人身上散发出来的气息也更加内敛。有风吹过的时候，从披风里飘出来的空空的袖管让他看起来更像是个云游的行者而不是那个曾经想要毁灭村子的叛忍。说起来，关于那天，鸣人和佐助回来的时候一个人少了一只手臂的理由，两个人是到今天都没有交代过呢。

　　与装上了木遁假肢的鸣人不同，佐助收拾好了行装之后，一声不响地就离开了村子。原本以为鸣人又会热血上头地大嚷着要去把他追回来什么的，哪晓得这家伙只是上下前后地试着假肢和肩膀连接的地方，然后把拳头握紧又松开，便朝鹿丸挥了挥手，“没关系，他只是有些事情需要想清楚而已。好色仙人之前有问题想不通的时候，也是到处云游寻找答案的。”虽然很惊讶于那个脑子不太好用的鸣人能说出这种话来，但从那以后鹿丸也就没再问过关于他们在封印了大筒木辉夜之后的事了。五代目和六代目也是一副心知肚明的样子，所以哪怕是牙因为好奇而问出来的时候，鹿丸也以“鸣人和佐助的事就让他们两个自己解决好了”为由制止了他。

　　“好不容易回来，有没有什么想吃的？我请客哦！”自豪地拿出自己鼓鼓的青蛙钱包来炫耀的鸣人话还没说完就被远处传来的清亮的声音打断了。

　　“佐助！”从街角跑来的气喘吁吁的身影直到站到佐助旁边才停了下来，原本飘飞在身后的粉色头发因为身体突然的静止而垂落下来，“你真的回来了？我听他们提起这件事，还以为是听错了……”

　　“小樱啊。”佐助回过头，算是打了招呼。

　　“小樱也来了啊，正好，我们可以一起吃……”

　　“这次回来会留下吗？还是说只是待一段时间？如果是的话，还会待多久？”

　　即使是鹿丸也看得出鸣人再次被无视了……这也是没办法的吧，虽然大家都是原本的第七班成员，可是小樱对佐助的感情已经完全超过友情了啊。

　　“鹿丸！”从身后传来的熟悉的声音，不用说当然来自井野。鹿丸回过头，和佐井并肩走过来的井野微笑着跟他打着招呼，“诶？佐助也回来了吗？还有这是……兜前辈？什么嘛，你们几个聚在一起，也不想着通知一下大家吗？”

　　“啊……我们也是刚刚从……”

　　“啊！对了，我可以叫上丁次还有牙他们，那样我们同期就能来个久违的聚会啦。只要说是吃烤肉的话，丁次一定会来的。”

　　结果自己也被无视了啊……鹿丸叹了口气，看着井野拉起佐井的手跑到佐助面前。明明先开始为了佐助跟小樱闹得那么厉害的，果然从一开始就不是因为佐助的缘故吧？

　　“还没有正式打过招呼……”佐井那家伙最近似乎也因为井野变得擅于跟人交往一些了，“……该给你们起什么外号好呢？……”

　　不……刚刚那句话，算他没说过……

　　“一起去吃烤肉的话，该谁请客啊？诶？鸣人你的钱包这么鼓的啊？”

　　“诶？——”

　　“不好意思。”即使再怎么热闹，也得打断他们了。鹿丸抓起鸣人的后领口，“别忘了，开了一下午会，工作都还没处理完。而且，你要参加中忍考试，所以这部分工作你完全帮不到我了。再加上，我可是把某个人晾在办公室晾了一下午啊。”一边拖着鸣人走向办公室一边回过头的鹿丸看向兜，“兜前辈也一起过来吧，下午光顾着那些事，没来得及谈您的事，不好意思了。”

　　一直站在大家背后默不作声的兜朝鹿丸微笑着点点头，提起步子跟了上来。

　　“诶？！说到要请客就走了吗？小气鬼！”井野举起手臂抗议道。

　　“啊，不好意思，聚会的话，得改天了。”鹿丸侧过头跟大家挥了挥手，无视了那个被自己拖着大喊大叫的家伙。如果是他的话，应该是完全没注意到佐助此时的眼神的吧。

　　——毕竟，大家都不是小孩子了啊。

 

 

* * *

　　

　　“啊……才只是火影的助手就这么累了……”

　　鹿丸推开门进来的时候鸣人刚好咚地一声把头撞到桌子上。从接近的脚步声和随后桌面发出的闷响看来，鹿丸应该是又抱来了一摞文件。

　　“不行了……受不了了……”

　　“这是最后的了，我们两个一起处理完这些就回去睡觉了。”

　　“嗯？”鸣人提不起劲地从桌子上抬起头。出乎意料地，鹿丸抱进来的最后一堆竟然真的不多了。“只有这么点吗？”从椅子里坐直身子的鸣人伸出手掀开几页。

　　“嗯。”鹿丸搬了椅子坐到鸣人对面，鸣人也只好叹着气从这沓文件上拿了一份。

　　“你……”

　　“嗯？”鸣人抬起头，“你叫我了？”

　　鹿丸咂咂嘴，接下来的话显然可以被他归到“麻烦”的一类：“明天就是中忍考试了，这段时间你一直没有休息过，没关系吗？”

　　“嗯，当然。”鸣人咧开嘴露出了能看见两排牙齿的笑容，“我可是要成为火影的男人！这点辛苦怎么可能难倒我？接下来就一口气通过中忍考试，然后成为上忍，借着成为火影吧！七代目——橙色火影——漩涡鸣人大人！”握着拳头慷慨激昂地说出这番话之后，坐在对面的鹿丸却并没有露出可以被称之为“安心”的表情。

　　“你啊……”

　　“别担心啦，没事的没事的。”刚准备继续埋头看文件的鸣人却听到了来自桌子对面的叹气声。

　　“算了，这些文件就等着明天再处理吧。”“啪”地一声合上了封页的鹿丸从座位上站起来，“今天就到这里吧。”

　　“诶？可是……”

　　“没有可是。回家吧。”直接绕到桌子这边的鹿丸再次提起了鸣人的后领，“只是晚几个小时的话，没关系的。”

　　鸣人偏过脑袋，看了看窗外夜空里的月亮。这样说的话，也是呢……再有几个小时，就要天亮了吧。还没在心里感叹完毕脚跟就随着鹿丸的步伐在地上摩擦出了沙沙的声响，被鹿丸像这样当成麻袋一样地拖着走已经快要成常态了。明明小时候只是一起逃课的伙伴而已，现在却变成了如此重要的朋友。本来抱着希望有更多人理解自己心情的想法，觉得只要有更多人理解的话，就能建立更多羁绊了，可是在忍界大战中，一瞬间失去双亲的大家和他一样，都变成了“孤儿”。从那时候起，鸣人就有点怀疑，那样建立起来的羁绊，会不会太自私了一点。

　　一路被拖到离开火影大楼之后，鹿丸才终于松开了手，好像不是到了这里，就要担心鸣人会立刻跑回去一样。

　　“喂……鹿丸……你说，当上了中忍之后，就能当上火影吗？”

　　即使没看他的表情，也知道身旁的鹿丸皱起了眉头。

　　并肩行走的两人在地上映出短短的两道阴影，其中一个突然停了下来，从那团黑影中伸出一根细长的影子，连接到另一团上。如果不是因为感到了停在左肩上的手掌，光看影子的话，简直就像鹿丸对他用了影子模仿术一样。

　　“嗯，当然能。”鹿丸的语气无比坚定。

　　鸣人讶异地回头，正好迎上对方认真的眼神。

　　慢慢扬起嘴角，鸣人笑着转过身，“也是。”

　　“哼。”鹿丸轻笑着别过头，“我走这边，你也快点回家吧。”

　　“嗯。明天考场上见了。”

　　“考场上见。”

　　目送着鹿丸走出几步的鸣人刚准备提步，就再次听到了鹿丸的声音。

　　“鸣人。”因为对方认真的语气而回过头的鸣人看向鹿丸抬起手臂跟他挥别的背影，“加油哦。”

　　“已经走远了哦。”突然出现在脑海里的声音把鸣人吓了一跳。

　　“啊，九喇嘛啊。”鸣人在脑中回答着。距离下一个路灯还有一段距离，于是眼前的路面上就呈现出一个三角的黑暗区域。鸣人把两只手插进裤子口袋，迈起步子向前走起来。

　　“难得你也有消沉的时候吗？”

　　“啊。”

　　“不否认吗？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　九喇嘛的笑声显得有些沙哑，“所以说，你还只是小鬼而已嘛。”

　　鸣人扬起嘴角。

　　结果……还是一周都没能跟佐助说上话啊。

　　鸣人抬起手臂，看向右手绑得严严实实的绷带。

　　从之前佐助回来，到去处理孤儿院的资助事宜，虽然中忍考试的工作因为要对他保密所以完全没有叫他插手，但这样也就意味着原本属于鹿丸负责的村子里的事务全都被交到了鸣人手里。每天都要处理堆成山的文件，连回家都很困难了，更不要说是能够好好跟佐助坐下来谈一谈。结果好不容易佐助回来，自己却只能成天待在办公室里。

　　叹着气的鸣人仰起头。夜晚的风里总是有股树叶的味道。

　　——而且，无论怎样都无法忘记那天小樱的表情。

　　果然，她才是最担心佐助的人吧。得到了消息也是第一时间赶过来。

　　从小时候开始就是了。每次佐助出事，她都会哭。小小的身影在村子的大门口向他鞠躬，跟他约好一定要把佐助带回来。即使后来用奇怪的理由说要毁约的时候，眼里也是满满的对佐助的担忧。

　　“怎么可能会毁约呢……”自言自语着的时候却看见了路边旗帜上熟悉的图案。

　　好像一不小心……就又走到这里来了。

　　习惯性地抬头看向某扇特定的窗户，却发现期待中空荡荡的地方多出了一张脸。停住脚步眨眨眼睛的鸣人侧过身面向窗户的方向，确认自己没看错之后才意识到对方也正看着他。也许……应该打招呼吧？这么想着的鸣人抬起手，脸上扬起一个大大的笑容，“嗨，佐助。”

　　对方起先并没有什么反应。直到窗户被打开，接着佐助突然就站在了他的面前。

　　没有问话，没有寒暄，穿着黑色披风的佐助看起来就像他刚刚回到村子里的那天一样。

　　“你也……睡不着啊？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　“……那明天……加油了。”

　　“……你也是。”

　　“那我……回去了。”

　　“嗯。”

　　鸣人转过身，在背后轻微的风声和窗户重新关上的声音中扬起嘴角。

　　“这样真的好吗？还是什么都没有说哦。”九喇嘛的声音像是从很远的地方传来。应该是错觉吧，明明就在脑子里的。

　　“嗯。没关系。”鸣人抬起视线，头顶的白色的灯光在地上划出长长的光晕。“这样就足够了。”

　　“哼。”九喇嘛侧倚着身子轻笑道，“真是两个怪小孩。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　“啊~今天也是个大晴天啊~”从床上坐起来的鸣人打着哈欠伸了个大大的懒腰。好久没像这样一觉睡到天大亮的时候了，看着窗外明媚的阳光竟然还有点不习惯——看来参加中忍考试也是好事啊，至少不用一大早就跑去办公室了嘛。鉴于集合时间是八点半，虽然只是几个小时而已，但是也很轻松就睡饱饱了！

　　快速洗漱完毕的鸣人把冰箱里剩下的牛奶和面包拿出来勉强解决了早餐，接着便系上护额出了门。

　　虽说是再熟悉不过的木叶街道，但不知为什么，街上看起来总像有什么地方不一样了似的。

　　“鸣人哥哥！！”

　　“嗯？”会这样叫他的只有一个人。鸣人回过头，果然就看到了拖着长长的围巾跑过来的木叶丸还有在他后面追得吃力的乌冬和萌黄。“啊，木叶丸啊。”鸣人停下脚步，“你们怎么跑到这里来了？”

　　“鸣人哥哥，我有重要的事情要问你！”好不容易赶到鸣人旁边的木叶丸气喘吁吁地喊道。

　　“有什么问题这么急啊？我现在正要……”

　　“大家都在说，鸣人哥哥会参加这次的中忍考试，是真的吗？”小家伙握紧拳头，头发都快要竖起来了。

　　“嗯，是真的啊。”鸣人点点头，“怎么了吗？”

　　听到这样问题的木叶丸先是怔怔地眨眨眼睛，接着才抱着双臂，撅起嘴巴别过头。

　　唔？是遇到什么不高兴的事了吗？

　　鸣人看向木叶丸身后的乌冬和萌黄，他们两个倒还是老样子。不过，萌黄的表情似乎有点担忧啊。该不会是他们三个闹矛盾了吧？

　　“啊啊啊啊啊果然还是忍不了啊！！”木叶丸突然抱着脑袋大叫道，“惠比寿老师没有帮我们申请中忍考试……那家伙啊，说什么我们还没有准备好，还需要再锻炼一段时间什么的。可恶……明明我也在战乱中击败过一个佩恩啊！鸣人哥哥教的影分身之术和螺旋丸我也能够熟练运用了！我也已经是能够独当一面的忍着了啊！！还想说如果参加中忍考试的话就能成为鸣人哥哥的对手来着！这下什么都没办法了啦！！！”

　　啊……原来是这个啊……这么想着的鸣人尴尬地摸着后脑干笑起来。也是啊……差一点就要根木叶丸同期参加中忍考试了呢……虽然他也很尊敬作为忍者的木叶丸啦，但是师父和徒弟一起参加中忍考试什么的，无论怎么想都还是有点……丢脸啊……暗暗在心里为惠比寿老师叫了一声好的鸣人伸出手拍上木叶丸的肩膀：“中忍考试可不是闹着玩的哦。而且，即使这次不能参加，接下来的机会还很多的嘛。”说着这话的鸣人尽力摆出了自己最温和的“大哥哥表情”——嗯，微笑，保持微笑。

　　“可是！连日向家的花火都被推荐了啊！”

　　呃……保持不下去了……果然……还是没办法避开村子里的新人啊……而且还是雏田的妹妹……干笑了两声的鸣人抬起手臂揉了揉木叶丸的脑袋。“我的话……差不多要走了哦，再这样下去会迟到的。”

　　“鸣人哥哥，一起走吧。”

　　已经走出两步的鸣人点点头，“嗯，好啊。不过要加快步伐了哦。”

　　“嗯！”木叶丸高声答应着，叫上了还没反应过来的乌冬和萌黄。小跑着追上来的三个人在鸣人身边安静地走着，鸣人也就顺便问出了心中的疑惑：“总觉得，街上看起来有什么不一样了啊，到底是为什么呢？”

　　“不一样？”木叶丸偏着脑袋想了想，“大概是街上的人比以前多得多了吧。鸣人哥哥不知道吗？因为是举办五大国中忍考试的缘故，各个村子里的人都赶到木叶来了呢。”

　　“这么一说的话……也是啊。不仅是店铺，连街道都拥挤了很多呢。”鸣人说着摸了摸下巴。

　　学着他的样子摸着下巴的木叶丸接着说道：“光是前来参加考试的忍者就有四百多人，还要考虑到随行的监考上忍，这次，只是为了解决他们的住宿问题，鹿丸哥哥就花了不少心思呢。”

　　嗯嗯。鸣人认同地点点头。看来鹿丸不仅仅是对他保密了考试的内容，连这些后勤工作也全都保密了啊。“啊，所以才把考场定在木叶的城郊吗？我记得那里确实有一大片空地。可是也只有一大片空地而已啊。”

　　“诶？鸣人哥哥连这个都不知道吗？”木叶丸惊讶地抬起头。

　　“唔？”

　　“诶~怎么说也是火影的助手，竟然连这个都不知道啊。”木叶丸煞有介事地把双臂枕在了脑后。

　　“到底怎么了嘛？”鸣人不满地撅起了嘴巴。

　　“总之~就只有等你看到才能知道了！”木叶丸笑眯眯地回答道。

　　

　　于是，即使有了心理准备，真正看到了“城郊”的鸣人还是被眼前的景象吓了一大跳。“诶？——”

　　原本印象中只有树林和草地的城郊在此时看来简直像是换了一个地方，除去拥挤的人群不说，风中飘飞着的红色旗帜连接着彼此在城郊圈出了一大片地界，从眼前一直蔓延到了目力看不见的地方。而这些旗帜之后又设置了一排排的临时医疗帐篷和考生接待处。一边感叹着“真能干啊”一边环视四周的鸣人想起了自己第一次参加中忍考试时的景象。那时候，在教室外跟卡卡西老师道别过后，进入教室的一刻也是被里面人山人海的样子吓了一跳呢。不过，跟那时还是小鬼的自己不同，看到眼前比当时多出几倍的考生也不会出现那时候激动得发抖的心情了。“果然我也已经是老头子了吧？”看到几个貌似刚离开忍者学校不久的小鬼之后，鸣人摸着后脑感叹道。不过，和以前一样，也还是有很多比他年龄更大的考生呢。

　　突然感到身后熟悉气息的鸣人没有回头就说出了：“早啊，佐助。”随后便听到了背后那一声介乎于冷哼和友善之间的招呼。嘴角扬起微笑的同时，从右手边走过来穿着红色斗篷的身影也正微笑着跟他们打着招呼。

　　“看来两位也已经到了啊。”

　　“兜前辈。”鸣人转过身挥挥手，“怎么样？孤儿院的事都安排好了吗？因为中忍考试的事特意把你叫过来，真不好意思啊。”

　　“嗯，那边有阿漆在，没关系的。而且，我这也算是为你这么尽心尽力地帮助我们尽的一点心意。”

　　一边笑着回答“没什么”一边侧身让佐助与自己比肩的鸣人在三人围成圈站好之后抱起手臂，“真怀念啊~就像再次回到了过去一样。”

　　“说得也是呢。”

　　突然从兜的领口钻出来的头颅把佐助和鸣人吓了一跳。

　　“大……大蛇丸！”鸣人猛地退开几步伸出手指。

　　“啊……不好意思……”兜后仰着脖子把自己的脸和大蛇丸的脸分开了一些，鸣人这才看清楚大蛇丸的脑袋以下都是如同蛇一样的长长的白色躯体，看这样子，似乎是从兜的肚脐里面出来的啊……“大蛇丸大人自从听说我要参加中忍考试，就一直闹着要过来……怎么拦都拦不住……”

　　“这……你们这样……到底算一个人还是两个人啊？这样不会被算作弊吧？！”鸣人抱着脑袋哀嚎道。

　　佐助的嘴角似乎抽搐了一下。

　　“不会的不会的，”一边说着一边把大蛇丸的脑袋往领子里按的兜露出了抱歉的笑容，“放心吧，大蛇丸大人保证过只是来看看。他会乖乖待在我身体里的。”

　　兜的……身体……里？

　　鸣人回头看了看佐助，而对方只是冷哼了一声就没再说什么了。如果佐助觉得没关系的话，那应该也就没事了吧？……大概？

　　“不管怎么说，这样我们新的第七班就到齐了啊。好的！就这样一口气通过中忍考试吧！”重整旗鼓的鸣人中气十足地喊了出来，但刚刚说完就感受到了身后的一道道视线。鸣人纳闷地回过头——果然，好像又一次成功地吸引了全场的注意呢。

　　身旁的兜噗嗤一声笑出来，连佐助也扬起嘴角发出了一声冷哼。

　　“你还真是一点都没变。”从人群里钻出来的小樱笑着评价着，同时小跑着站到他们旁边。鸣人定睛去看的时候就发现她的身后还跟着牙、志乃、丁次和佐井他们几个，而且这几个人的脸上不知道为什么都挂着某种莫名的微笑。

　　“牙，志乃，丁次，佐井！你们怎么也来了？”

　　“我们是来看你们参加考试的。怎么说也是同期里最后没当上中忍的同伴嘛。”牙抱起手臂说道，而已经及肩高了的赤丸也赞同地发出了“嗷嗷”的叫声。

　　“要说为什么的话，恐怕就是因为，还没成为中忍这件事，已经变成我们唯一可以嘲笑你们的理由了。”

　　牙和鸣人同时在志乃的回答中垂下头。这家伙……还是那么……

　　“不管怎么说，这感觉就好像我们同期又在中忍考试的考场聚首了一样。”

　　嗯嗯，用力点着头的鸣人觉得还是丁次比较友善。

　　“而且我原本也算是第七班的成员嘛，你要来参加考试，我还是应该过来跟你加油的。”佐井接在后面说道。

　　嗯嗯，鸣人再次用力点头。

　　“虽然不是很熟，但是……你们也要加油哦，面瘫，怪人。”

　　呃……“不要乱给人起外号啦佐井！！！”慌忙冲上去捂住佐井嘴巴的鸣人朝佐助和兜挥挥手，“不要介意啊，这家伙不太会处理这类事情……”

　　原本还没什么表情的佐助却在这时候稍稍眯起了眼睛，而佐井还是一副搞不清楚状况笑眯眯的样子。这家伙到底懂不懂什么叫看场合啊？而且佐助的表情为什么更有杀气了……谁……谁能来救救场啊……

　　“说起来，你还真是清闲啊，因为你要参加考试就来得这么迟吗？鹿丸可是已经忙了一早上了哦。”小樱突然的插话倒是顺利地把话题转移开了。呼……好险……

　　“嘿嘿~小樱~”笑嘻嘻地叫出小樱的名字之后，鸣人也就趁机凑到小樱耳朵旁边，“鹿丸那家伙啊，关于考试的事情，一点都没有告诉我呢。怎么样怎么样？如果是你的话，至少能给我透露一点的吧？”

　　“白痴！”只差一点点就要被拳头击中的鸣人把身体扭曲成了一个几乎不太可能的姿势。露出这种表情的小樱……真的很可怕啊……

　　“你们几个，最好给我安静点。”

　　一个不怎么熟悉的声音从边上响起，鸣人仰起头，颠倒的视野里就出现了一个灰色头发，戴着圆框眼镜的小孩——看起来，也就十三四岁的样子吧？跟鸣人他们第一次参加中忍考试的时候一样呢。鸣人一边直起身子，一边就看到那孩子用手指推了推眼镜架。从护额来看，应该是草忍吧。

　　“你们几个，看起来都是老头子了啊。这么大年纪才参加中忍考试，还一副很欢乐的样子，吵吵闹闹的。真是的。你们可不是来郊游的吧。”

　　鸣人歪过脑袋。这话听起来……怎么好像有点耳熟？但是……看起来……小樱和兜前辈怎么都好像一副在憋笑的样子？

　　“你是……？”

　　“我是源叶。另外，你们先看看四周吧。这次中忍考试，除了汇集了五大国的忍者村的忍者之外，还聚集了雨、草、泷、音几个村子的忍者。大家可都是各国的精英忍者，考试在即，大家都很紧张，最好别引火上身。”

　　看着他煞有介事的样子终于忍不住了的兜抖着肩膀笑了起来，不太明白所以的源叶皱起了眉头，似乎有些生气。

　　“喂！那个看起来怪怪的家伙！我说了什么好笑的话吗？”

　　“没什么，”眼角还带着笑意的兜摆摆手，“只是想到了一些过去的事而已。”

　　“你看起来比他们年纪还大啊。这不是你第一次参加中忍考试吧？”

　　“嗯，不是哦。”兜突然正色道，“这已经是第八次了。”

　　这么一本正经地欺负小孩子真的好吗，兜前辈……

　　“什么啊，我还以为是经验丰富的前辈呢。没想到只是个万年吊车尾而已啊。”

　　万……万年……吊车尾……

　　还有……佐助刚刚那是……笑了吗……

　　“这个小鬼虽然嚣张，但是很有眼光嘛。”突然站到他身后的牙拍着他的肩膀说道。

　　鸣人重重地垂下头——这些人一个个的都……为什么会跟小孩子一起欺负他啊……而且，这个叫源叶的小鬼……难道奚落了人之后就这么走了吗？！！嗯？慢着……隐约在人群中看见的身影难道是……森乃伊比喜？！鸣人兀地直起身子定睛看过去——真的是……虽然已经不是小孩子了，虽然跟伊比喜前辈的交往增多了之后也知道对方其实是个很温柔的人，但是一想到上次考试的情景还是不由得打了个冷战。

　　“喂喂……你们听说了吗……这次第一轮考试的主考官，是传说中的奈良鹿丸啊。”

　　鸣人顺着声音侧过脑袋，发现不远处的几个雾忍的女孩正掩着嘴唇小声探讨着。

　　“啊。早就听说了。这次的第一轮测试设在木叶，也是因为那个吧……”

　　“诶？那个？是什么？”

　　“你不知道吗？最难的第一试——恶魔的考验，就是指木叶的中忍考试呢。”

　　“有这种说法吗？！”

　　“对啊。之前是一个叫森乃伊比喜的家伙主考，后来由奈良鹿丸接任。”

　　“听说恐怖程度有过之而无不及……”

　　包括鸣人在内，周围的一圈人应该都听到了这几个女孩的言论。

　　小樱掩着嘴笑起来，鸣人眨眨眼睛看向同期的伙伴们，兜仍旧保持着微笑，佐助也是完全没有被嘈杂的环境影响的样子。

　　“鹿丸那家伙……在我不知道的时候已经传出了那样的名声了啊……”暗暗感叹着的鸣人好奇地转过头，“差不多也应该……”正这么说着就看见了场内移动起来的身影，鸣人向前一步站到了佐助旁边。

　　鹿丸此时正背对着他们站在离事先设置的讲台有一段距离的地方，井野也站在他的身后。以鹿丸为中点，向两边延伸开去的是每隔一段距离就有一个的，来自不同国家的上忍们。

　　“他们在干嘛呢？”

　　“看样子应该是想围成一个大圈吧。”佐助回答。

　　“大圈？”鸣人偏过脑袋。

　　鹿丸突然坐了下来，而站在他身后的井野则把手掌放在了鹿丸的后脑上。

　　“啊……？”

　　“这个姿势是……”小樱突然睁大了眼睛。

　　“诶？小樱也不知道鹿丸这次定的考题是什么吗？”

　　小樱摇摇头，“嗯。因为各大国都要参与这场考试，为了防止泄题，鹿丸把信息封锁得很严密。除了必要人员之外，其他人对于考试的形式和内容，都是完全不知道的。”

　　“还想说可以找你帮帮忙的……结果你也不知道啊……”

　　“鸣人，专心看好，要开始了。”

　　诶？佐助这家伙，已经开了写轮眼了啊？

　　那些排列在鹿丸身体两边的上忍也已经俯下身去，将手掌贴到了地面上。

　　“这种查克拉……”鸣人惊讶地张大了眼睛。与其说“这种查克拉”，不如说是“这些查克拉”才对。因为随着那些上忍的手掌接触地面，空气中能感受到的查克拉量就突然暴涨了起来。与此同时，原本空空荡荡的地面上猛地竖起了一堵高墙。从地面突出来的木遁因为急速地增长而不断发出嘈杂的声音，被推开的石块和土壤也因为砸落地面而发出巨响，混杂着围聚人群的惊呼，整个场地都一下子喧闹起来。

　　“这是大和老师的……”不，不仅是大和老师。

　　鸣人闭上眼睛，虽然没有开启仙人模式对自然能量的感知力不会那么强，但是凭现在这个状态，感受这么大量的查克拉还是完全没问题的。前面突然竖起的那堵墙，原来并不只是一面墙而已。更准确地讲，应该是一个巨大的建筑……而这个建筑之内，不仅混合了大和老师的木遁，还参杂了砂忍、岩忍、云忍和雾忍的查克拉。

　　“啊！原来是这样。这种方法，果然是只有大和老师能够做到呢。”

　　“嗯？”鸣人睁开眼睛，看向把拳头碰向掌心的小樱。

　　“说来也是呢，连执行任务露营的时候也会特意做出一整栋房子来。”佐井也在旁边评价道。

　　“不止是大和老师哦，”鸣人补充道，“除了大和老师的木遁之外，还能感觉到砂忍和岩忍的查克拉。云忍和雾忍的查克拉要弱一点，但是也可能是因为离得比较远的缘故。”

　　“嗯。”佐助认可道。看来他的写轮眼应该也看到几种不同的查克拉了吧。

　　“而且我们现在看到的应该只是考场的一小部分而已。”

　　“这是什么意思？”站在一边的牙问道。

　　“如果我没估计错的话，应该是那个感知型忍者用忍术把鹿丸的想法传达给大家，然后各个国家的忍者利用忍术做出了考场用地吧。”兜扬起嘴角，“真不简单啊。”

　　鸣人点点头，但是突然又觉得有什么地方不对劲……“等等……这么说的话……考试的场地是现在才开始做吗？！我都不知道鹿丸忙成这个样子了啊……这可怎么办……要是卡卡西老师知道了我这么帮不上忙的话……”还没说完就感到后脑一声闷响的鸣人摸着脑袋上迅速鼓起的大包回过头，果然就看到一脸杀气的小樱站在背后。“小……小樱……我说错什么了吗？……”

　　“你这白痴！这不叫现在才开始做！”头上似乎喷发出了火焰的小樱握着拳头咬牙切齿地说道，“你给我听好了，”重新恢复冷静的小樱正色道，“因为这次涉及的考生和监考人员数量众多，可以说是以往的中忍考试都不具有的规模。想要找到一个能够容纳下这么多考生的场地就已经很不容易了，还要考虑控制考试信息，和各个大国在考试中发挥的作用，像这样临时建起考场才是保证公平公正最合理的做法。”

　　“而且有这样的场地，说明这次考试的重点应该不是笔试。关键就在场地本身。”

　　小樱在佐助的话中点点头，“没错。如果关键在场地本身的话，那就意味着场地的设计在考试之前不能轻易泄露。这恐怕也是鹿丸要用井野的忍术直接把设计传达给大家的原因。”

　　“这样的话，即使是有人想要提前把场地信息告诉考生，也根本来不及了。不愧是鹿丸啊。”志乃的声音从宽大的衣领后面传过来。

　　“恐怕还不止是这样而已哦。”兜说着，向前走了一步，“正如鸣人君所说的那样，我们看到的不过是考场的一部分而已。也就是说，很有可能那些离我们更远的砂忍和岩忍，也就是那个井野的忍术达不到的地方，他们应该会提前得到考场设计的图纸。但是即使如此，他们也只能得到图纸的一部分而已。即使想要泄露，也不一定会派上用场。而木叶这边因为是主场，他这么做，就是在向所有人说，在此之前，知道考场的设计的只有他一个人。”

　　啊……光是看到这个就已经得出这么多信息了吗？虽然听起来都好像很有道理的样子……但是其实在佐助说完“不是笔试”之后，鸣人就已经没注意其他的事了。“太好了，不是笔试啊！”在说出这句话之后明显感到周遭的气温低了几度的鸣人环顾了一下周围，果然就有好几个人已经扶住了额头。

　　“不过这样的话，感知型的忍者不是就很有优势了吗？”牙突然说道。

　　“不，那也不一定。”佐助冷冷地打断他，“如果只是普通的感知型忍者，不仅不会有优势，还会被眼前的一面面查克拉墙影响，变得更难做出判断。除非……”

　　“除非？”

　　“佐助君！！！！！！”

　　诶？这个声音难道是……

　　鸣人回过头，出现在一行人左侧的果然就是——

　　“香燐。”佐助侧过身子，“还有水月，重吾，你们怎么也来了？”

　　“嘿嘿~好久不见啊佐助~”与刚一见面就扑过来搂住了佐助的肩膀的香燐不同，背着把大刀的白发男孩咧开嘴笑起来的时候露出了两排鲨鱼般的牙齿。不过即使是这样……也还是完全不可怕啊。而且不知怎么的，虽然对方看起来跟自己年龄也差不多，但是无论是声音语调还是脸上的表情，怎么看都觉得像个大孩子一样。“我都不知道佐助你还在乎中忍这个名号啊。”

　　“回答我的问题。”

　　“果然还是老样子……就这么喜欢用命令的语气跟人说话吗？我们现在可不是鹰的成员了哦。喏，看到了吗？”水月稍稍扬起下巴，指了指脖子上光亮的护额，“我现在可是雾隐的忍者哦，别忘了，我还得成为忍刀七人众的老大呢！”

　　鹰？那是……佐助他们抓走奇拉比的时候用的称号吧？鸣人侧过头看向仍旧抱着佐助在他肩膀上蹭脸的香燐和在一旁已经快要炸毛的小樱，佐助倒是好像完全没有注意到旁人的反应似的。这个场景……也是无比的熟悉啊。

　　“重吾呢？”

　　“我现在也是雾隐的忍者了。虽然你曾经让我不依赖他人，寻找真实的自我，但是在这场考试里，我还是会保护你的。”

　　“还真是死脑筋啊。在这场考试里，我们可是对手哦！”被称作水月的男人回头大叫道。

　　“不，佐助不是我的敌人，如果考试当中遇到了什么情况，即使对手是你，我也会站在佐助那边。”

　　水月的表情有些欲哭无泪，“喂喂……我们才是一个班的啊……你到底有没有一点团队精神……”

　　“当然有，保护佐助就是我的团队精神。”重吾认真回答道。

　　“我也是我也是~我的话，一定会全力帮助佐助的！”从佐助肩头直立起来的香燐也大声保证道。

　　看来，佐助不在他们身边的时候，也认识了很棒的同伴呢。不知道为什么，虽然有点希望能够和佐助待在一起的人是自己，但是看到他们这样，也有种安心的感觉。正在这么想着的鸣人却发现佐助在他的注视中回过头，与他对视起来。如果把心意用眼神传过去的话……可是佐助立刻又把脑袋别开了。唔？

　　“差不多已经可以进场了吧。”牙突然说道。

　　鸣人看向前方，果然，人群已经稍微移动起来了。“那我们也赶快出发吧！”鸣人握着拳头说道。

　　“佐助，鸣人，兜前辈，加油哦！”小樱朝他们挥着手说道，“我也应该回到医疗班那边了。”

　　

　　与小樱他们道别之后，随着人群移动到旗帜划出范围内的新的第七班和其他考生一起根据指示站到了之前看到的讲台下。讲台之上，站在最前的当然是鹿丸，而他的身后，是其他四国派出的代表和木叶的森乃伊比喜五人站成的一排。

　　刚刚握住话筒就把身体重心移到了一只脚上的鹿丸半眯着眼睛叹了口气，“虽然很麻烦，但是各位应该知道，我就是第一场考试的主考官，奈良鹿丸。”

　　人群中果然有人发出了不满的抱怨。鸣人回想了一下自己第一次参加考试的时候，“你们这群废物”的凶狠声音就一下子出现在了脑海里。啊……果然还是鹿丸这样比较好吧……

　　“既然是我主考，那么规则就很简单。”鹿丸边说边抬起了手臂——这是要？还没等鸣人想完，主考官们身后就放下了一幅巨大的幕布。鸣人眨眨眼睛——幕布上画着的是由纯黑色线条组成的，类似同心圆的图案。只不过这些细密的纹路又并不完全是规整的“圆形”，有些线条与线条之间相连，又有些是直接断裂的。才看了一会儿，鸣人的脑袋就有点发晕起来。“这就是这次考试的考题。”

　　与刚刚的抱怨不同，这次人群中大部分人的反应都是倒抽了一口凉气。

　　“下面由我来解释一下规则。”将话筒调到了合适角度的鹿丸把重心从右脚移到了左脚，同时抱起了手臂，“你们应该也看出来了，图上画的这是个迷宫。”抬起一只手臂指向旁边刚刚立起的高墙，鹿丸继续说道：“那个就是图上这个迷宫的实体。”

　　人们随着鹿丸手指的方向再次看向那个大概有三层楼高，而且宽得看不出弧度的建筑，只不过这次再看到它，可就不是感叹建筑的雄伟壮观了……

　　“如你们所见，迷宫的入口有二十一个，但是出口只有一个。小组的三个人必须从不同的入口进入，最后能够从出口离开者为胜。考试时间是十二小时，十二小时后考试自动结束。没能到达出口的一律不合格。考试期间考生不许私斗。整场考试都会由感知部全程监控，私斗一经发现立刻被判不合格。”

　　用这么满不在乎的语气说出这么严厉的话来，简直就是没了杀气的森乃伊比喜和没了干劲的御手洗红豆的合体嘛……鸣人擦了擦额头上的汗珠，难怪要被称作“恶魔的考验”啊……

　　“什么？考试时间是十二小时？我还以为是笔试的，根本就没带多少忍具啊！”周遭有人小声议论道。

　　“就是啊，怎么会这样？明明从过往的考试内容来看，第一场考笔试的几率比较高啊。”

　　“难得我背了这么久的书……还想说笔试会很有把握的。”

　　突然意识到站在自己旁边的两人似乎一直都没有出声，鸣人转过头去看向他们，兜前辈也好，佐助也好，都是目不转睛地盯着台上的幕布。

　　“诶？才第一场就这么难啊？”身后的水月摸着下巴说道，“真希望能跟佐助走一个入口啊。”

　　“嗯？为什么？”鸣人回过头问道。

　　“要说为什么的话……当然是因为佐助的写轮眼可以把地图复制下来嘛。虽然只是在介绍规则，可是既然把地图直接放出来了，就说明考试其实已经开始了不是吗？”摊出一只手掌的水月用一副理所当然的表情解释道。

　　“说什么跟佐助一起走！要跟佐助一起走的人明明是我！”香磷举起拳头抗议道。

　　“你自己就是感知型！为什么还要跟佐助一起啊！”

　　“那……那是因为……”

　　把注意力从他们身上移开的鸣人突然意识到周围的人的态度好像都有了些变化，有几个甚至拿出了随身携带的空白卷轴开始临摹起来。

　　“明白了的话，”台上的鹿丸再次开口的同时也举起了手臂，一声响指之后，挂着幕布的绳索突然被解开，整个幕布都无力地掉落到了地上，“大家就在入口那边按顺序进入吧。会有监考的中忍引导大家的。”

　　鸣人身边那个还在临摹的考生手里的画笔就这么啪嗒一声掉了下去。啊……果然是还没反应过来就……鸣人转过头看向那个考生的眼睛……他……他该不会是要哭了吧……

　　“鸣人，走了。”

　　听到佐助声音的鸣人转过身，“嗯？哦，好的。”

　　终于要开始了啊！跟在兜前辈和佐助身后的鸣人微微扬起嘴角——中忍考试，我要来了哦！


	4. Chapter 4

　　“真不愧是鹿丸大人啊~本人比想象中还要帅气呢！这次考试，能够到木叶来一睹真容，真是万分荣幸呢！”

　　听着身后那个熟悉的声音，鹿丸先是汗毛直竖，随后就感到自己额头上的青筋胀得有点过分。

　　“在战场上只能听到声音，那时候听到鹿丸大人的话，觉得非常受鼓舞！整个人都精神满满起来了！”

　　回过头的时候正好能看见捧着脸颊的手鞠阴阳怪气地模仿刚刚碰到的雾忍，鹿丸的脸颊不自觉就有点发烧，“好了好了……我说你啊……怎么说现在也是工作时间，也适可而止一点吧。”

　　“没想到啊，你也有粉丝了呢。怎么样？感觉还不错吧？”手鞠捂着嘴笑道。

　　“啊……真是麻烦死了……”按着额头的鹿丸闭上眼睛抱怨道。两个人才刚刚落单一会儿手鞠就又开始拿他打趣了啊。鹿丸叹了口气。不过他也确实没想到，考试开始之前会有其他国的工作人员跑来跟他讲这样的话，还刚好被手鞠听到。说什么看到发飙的十尾本来已经六神无主了，却在他的声音里找到方向什么的，简直肉麻死了。

　　“设备都已经准备好了哦。”井野走上前来说道。

　　一边在心里感叹“真是好时机啊”，一边召集了各个村派来的代表的鹿丸站到感知球旁边，“因为这次考试形式特殊，所以和以往的第二场考试一样，全程由感知部监控。”

　　几位代表点点头，露出了认可的表情。

　　“但是，并不止是这样。”鹿丸继续说着，将手指向身后摆着椅子和设备的地方，“第五次忍界大战的时候，想必大家也发现了，我们的信息传递方式是由感知部将前线情况以文字形式汇报出来，再由总部进行分析，接着由通讯部进行传达。可是，战场上的情况很复杂，而打仗又是分秒必争的。所以，我产生了‘如果感知忍者可以直接将前线情况以视觉信息传给总部的话，应该可以节省不少时间’这样的想法。这两年，木叶的研究人员也一直在做这样的研究。”

　　“难道你们……”萨姆伊——也就是云隐的代表皱起了眉头。

　　“先别露出那么惊讶的表情，”鹿丸在她能说完这句话之前就打断了她，“经过了两年的研究，我们发现，要达到我所说的效果，是不可能的。”

　　雾隐的青——如果鹿丸没记错的话，应该是有感知能力的忍者——向前几步，“感知类的忍术，即使不像主动攻击的忍术那样，但也是靠施术者独特的查克拉才得以完成。你说的情况，就好像是把自己已经施展出的术借给其他人用一样，当然是不可能的。而且感知忍术更偏向于‘感受’，也就是说，有些时候感知忍者能够知道前线的情况，所接受的信息也并不是视觉，而是能够暂时替代视觉的‘感知’。如果接受的信息本身就不是视觉，那么要转化成视觉信息，还要能够传达给他人，就更加不可能了吧。”

　　好像，一下子就被他说到点子上了嘛。鹿丸扬起嘴角，“确实。但是你的话只说对了一半。”在几个代表的注视中走向墙边的鹿丸拿起连接着墙壁的，看起来接近于“帽子”形状的金属头盔，“木叶当中，山中一族的秘术就可以通过设备放大效果，所以在战场上，大家能够直接听到来自于总部的指令。所以把自己的术借给别人用，不是不可能，而是要看怎么去借。在这方面，鸣人倒是帮了不少忙。其次，我说要把感知信息转化成视觉信息不可能，但直接把‘感知’传达到脑内，还是有可能的。”

　　“不……不会吧……”青张大眼睛，似乎有点不敢相信。

　　“通过我手里的这个设备，就可以把感知球里的信息通过电流传进大脑。当然，所得到的信息也就不是视觉的——或者说，不全是。”鹿丸继续解释道。

　　“这么说的话，如果有了这个设备，总部的指挥就能够直接了解战场上的情况了？”手鞠抱起手臂，神情变得严肃起来。

　　“可惜的是，那也不可能。”鹿丸放下了手中的“头盔”，“这个东西还只能算是个试验品，但是，从它现在体现出的效果来看，虽然是可以把感知忍术获得的信息直接传达到大脑里，但由于信息量的庞大和信息形态的传递方式，在使用这个设备时，大脑会失去对时间和空间的辨别能力。也就是说，即使获得了信息，大脑也可能无法理解。”从椅子边走开之后鹿丸继续说道，“哪怕是在有限的空间之内也会产生混乱，更不要说是分布在各处的战争交锋地点。”

　　空气中出现了短暂的凝滞。

　　“那么，你告诉我们这些，是想说什么呢？”一直没有出声的赤土微笑着问道。

　　就是等这句话了啊。这么想着的鹿丸正色道：“把各位带到这边来，以及告诉各位这些信息，是因为——我是这个设备的试验者。”

　　“什么？……”

　　“简单说的话，是我想借这次中忍考试的机会试试看这个设备的效果。但是考官并不止我一人。相信各位也很想亲自观察考试的情况吧？因为场地缘故无法装设监视器，只有靠这种方式才能知晓考试的进度。但如果只有我一个人使用的话，无论怎么想都有些说不过去。所以把各位都带到这里，”鹿丸停顿下来，看了看几位代表的表情，“每个人都可以选择尝试或者不尝试，如果感到不适，中途立刻停止也是可以做到的。对于考场内感知的范围可以限定，也可以同时监测不同区域。不过，并不保证这个设备的使用完全没有风险，所以如果选择尝试，各位需要签一份免责协议书。”正这么说着就有几个工作人员把协议书送了过来，鹿丸点点头，他们也就把协议书交到了每位代表手中。

　　“结果不仅是考生需要签死亡协议书，连我们也有东西要签啊。”手鞠摸着下巴评价道。

　　“总之，情况就是这样。”终于把所有需要说的内容都说完了的鹿丸长长地舒了口气，“各位准备好之后只需要跟工作人员说一声就可以开始了。考生差不多也都进考场了吧？那我就先开始了。”

　　率先坐进椅子里的鹿丸看了看其他几个代表的表情，他们几个显然是准备观察鹿丸会遇到什么情况再做打算吧？不过这也是常识了，在掌握的信息这么少的情况下，贸然采取行动确实不是什么明智之举。刚刚这么想着，就发现手鞠已经签完协议，坐到了鹿丸左手边的座位上。

　　喂……

　　“怎么了？很吃惊吗？”手鞠侧过头来看向他。

　　“……倒也没有。”只能说，不愧是五大国最残忍最大胆的女忍了吧？

　　接下来坐到鹿丸右手边的，是雾隐的青，“怎么说我也是感知型，看到这种新玩意，说什么也得试试。”

　　鹿丸点了点头，几个工作人员便走过来给他们装戴设备。说起来是装戴设备，看起来也不过是把头盔戴上而已。几个代表的脸上不约而同地露出了怀疑的神情。不过这也是设计的目的吧，即使只是初期试验品，也不要一眼就能看出工作原理才好。

　　耳边出现的“装配完毕，怎么样？应该可以感觉到什么了”只能说“似乎是”井野的声音，而且照理来讲井野应该就站在他们左前方不远处才对，但声音听起来却很遥远。已经开始了吧，所谓的时空错乱现象？指尖能接触到潮湿的空气，不，应该说是，大脑让身体相信自己接触到了潮湿的空气才对。仔细辨别的话，鼻子里也能闻到泥土和树木的气味。树立于身前的高墙，还有突然多起来的人数……虽然不是通过视觉看见的，但这种在脑内直接成像的感觉，几乎要与“眼见”无异了。

　　“诶？没想到里面这么黑啊？”这声音是……鹿丸侧过头，果然是鸣人啊！

　　“因为墙做得太高，而且墙面间的距离刚好没法让阳光照进来吧。”

　　“难怪，明明是白天，这里却黑漆漆的。”

　　所以这就是鸣人所在的组了吗。鹿丸环视了一下左右，使用感知器让他几乎像是站在了人群之中，这种能够看见所有人，却没人能够看到他的感觉，真不知该说是奇妙，还是诡异。

　　“真没想到，里面还有这么大的空间啊。”兜突然感叹了起来。

　　没错，从1至21号各个入口进入之后，虽然已经身处在迷宫之内，但分到同一个号码的人会全部聚集在连接着入口的房间里。也就是说，这时候每个房间的忍者，不仅来自于不同的班，更是来自于不同的国家。可是等等……兜绝对没可能和鸣人从同一个入口进入才对。

　　“啊啊啊！为什么好不容易可以和你们组的人分到同一个入口，却偏偏得遇上你啊！人家明明想要跟佐助一组的！”红色头发，红色镜框，如果没记错的话，这个应该就是原鹰小队的香燐了。

　　鹿丸皱起眉头，这到底是怎么回事。

　　“啊！幸运！没想到我们真的被分到一组了啊！佐助！”

　　诶？鹿丸回过头，发现身后一个扛着大砍刀的白发忍者也正看着他。

　　“香燐那家伙，肯定要气死了吧？光是想到她的表情都觉得很爽啊~”

　　虽然知道对方并不是在对自己说话，但这种距离还有视线直指的方向……不，果然只是自己刚好站在了他眼前的缘故。

　　“水月，既然被分到一组，就好好跟紧我吧。”

　　再次回过头的鹿丸刚好对上了佐助的目光，原本面无表情的佐助突然皱起了眉头。

　　等等……这眼神！该不会是能够看见他吧？

　　“怎么了吗？”鹿丸随着声音看过去，一个身型高大的男人走到鸣人身后问道。

　　“啊，你是……重吾，对吧？”鸣人摸摸后脑勺，“也没什么，就是觉得好像有人在看着我们。”边说边举起手指的鸣人露出一脸困惑的表情。鹿丸顺着手指的方向——倒不如说是自己根本就站在鸣人所指的地方才对！

　　鹿丸的额角冒出一滴冷汗，同时处在佐助和鸣人审视的目光里绝对不能说是什么令人愉快的经历。想要用“他们不可能看得见自己”这样的理由说服自己也已经完全没法站住脚了，鹿丸叹了口气，试图让自己冷静下来，可是才呼吸才刚刚平稳一点，整个人就后仰着坠落下去。“怎么可能？……地面……”猛地抽了一口凉气的鹿丸发现自己正在不断地下落，原本供自己站立的地面居然瞬间消失了。除了墙壁上方围出的狭小天空之外，周身都是彻底的黑暗。这样下去会掉到哪里去啊？！可恶！

　　“鹿丸！鹿丸！你没事吧？”

　　这声音……是谁……井野吗？不，是手鞠吧？鹿丸下意识地握紧了拳头，冷静下来，冷静下来啊。说到底这一切都只是发生在脑子里而已吧？身体还在感知部，只是脑子被电流欺骗，以为自己身处在别的地方而已。也就是说，所有的感官，都应该是可控的才对。

　　“还没好吗？不能直接把仪器关闭吗？”

　　“因为结合度太高，直接关闭的话不知道会发生什么事情。”

　　不，不需要关闭。鹿丸皱起眉头，老爸那家伙，只需要听到感知部汇报的情报就可以分析出战场上的局势了，也就是说，即使没有身处现场也可以在脑中整理出清晰的线索来。那么如果是可以看得到的话……脑中的画面渐渐清晰起来，鹿丸扬起嘴角，没错，就是这种感觉。脚下重新出现的地面，还有周身越来越清晰的人群。

　　“稳定下来了！”

　　“什么……是你们做了什么处理吗？”

　　“并没有，应该是鹿丸大人自己做到的。”

　　“不用担心了。”鹿丸出声回答道，“刚刚有点混乱，现在已经没事了。”

　　“到底发生什么事了啊？”井野的声音里似乎有些怒气。啊，不是似乎。如果是她的话，现在应该已经火冒三丈了吧。

　　“感知的范围稍微大了一点，不过已经掌握了一点窍门了。”周围的一切都在越来越清晰，刚开始只是模糊的感知，到现在根本就是身临其境的效果。无论是空气里的温度、湿度，还是地面泥土的成分，又或者是身边这些忍者的长相、发色，甚至衣服的材质，查克拉的属性，都能够感应得清清楚楚了。“感知器带来的画面，就像是一个人能够同时看到周身三百六十度的视角一样，就是因为这样，刚开始才会不适应的吧？所谓的‘时空观会混乱’，是因为常人即使能够运用五感感知到周围的事情，也很难在看向左边的同时看向右边，或者说看向前方的同时注意到身后吧。如果是这样的话，只需要抛弃时空观就好。”

　　“抛弃……时空观？”手鞠的声音从左手边出现。

　　“哈？我说你啊！不要这么乱来好不好！一开始不是都说过了吗？从小范围试起什么的！”听声音的话，井野似乎站到了他的右手边。如果不是因为他头上正戴着感知器，井野大概就要直接敲他的脑袋了吧？

　　“是是，真啰嗦啊。”鹿丸抱起手臂靠进椅子，“这样的话，全部二十一组，每组二十一人，总共四百四十一人，就全部在观察范围内了。”

　　手鞠突然大笑了起来。

　　“嗯？”鹿丸侧过头。

　　“抛弃时空观什么的，真是乱来啊。算了，这种事情，也只有你做得到了吧？光是要监控一个房间就已经很困难了。”手鞠在椅子里抱起了手臂。

　　“看起来，好像很危险的样子啊。”赤土评价道。

　　“不过既然他们几个都已经开始了，我们也不能偷懒了。”萨姆依边说边走到了座位上。“麻烦你了。”这句话应该就是对工作人员说的了。

　　“说起来，这次的考试时间是十二小时，不会太长了吗？”

　　听得出这句话是对自己说的，鹿丸扬起了嘴角，“可不要太小看我设计的迷宫啊。”

　　“可是考生开始之前，不是已经给他们看过地图了吗？”青插话问道。

　　“嗯，那个只是为了扰乱大家的心境而已。”鹿丸点点头回答道。

　　“什么？”

　　“昨天把地图给各位看的时候，各位花了多少时间找到出路呢？”

　　“如果把自己算作从某一入口进入的考生的话，差不多……四十五分钟。”青的声音显得有些犹豫。

　　“我是一小时。”萨姆依回答道。

　　“诶？各位都很快啊，我花了一小时二十分钟呢。”赤土的声音从更远的地方传来。

　　“我猜也是。”鹿丸闭上眼睛，“大家找到正确路线的平均时间，应该都在一小时左右，而我把地图放出来的时间不到五分钟，这也就是说，想要在那么短的时间里记下地图又找到路线，几乎是不可能的。”

　　“几乎？应该是根本不可能才对吧？”井野摇着头说道。

　　“说‘几乎’就是因为考生里有能做到的家伙吧？”手鞠转过头来问道。

　　“当然。”鹿丸冷哼道，比如某个有着写轮眼的家伙，不就目不转睛地把地图盯了好久么？是他的话，应该从一开始就意识到了吧。“虽然想要在那么短的时间内找到路线不可能，但是用忍术把地图复制下来却是有可能的。这也应该是当时唯一的选择才对，毕竟在不知道自己会从哪个入口进入的情况下，即使找到了某一个入口的路线，也没有意义。”

　　“诶？这样说的话，人们拿到迷宫图之后的本能反应，不就是随便选一个入口开始思考吗？”青突然诧异道。

　　“是啊，这也是利用了人们的惯有心理。因为看到是‘迷宫’就产生了游戏的错觉，以为能够和平时一样碰运气就好，这可不是小队队长应有的态度。”鹿丸翘起腿，抬起手托住了腮帮。“更何况，我也不是没有提示啊。”

　　“提示？”青歪过脑袋。

　　“啊…就是那个吧？‘迷宫的入口有二十一个，小组的三个人必须从不同的入口进入’什么的？”手鞠竖起食指说道。

　　“就是那个。”

　　“这……这也能算提示啊……”青的额头上流下一滴冷汗。

　　“不过这样的话，那些有复制技术的忍者，优势就大得多了不是吗？”萨姆依问道。

　　“也不一定。那样的话，他们最多也就是得到了地图而已。接下来除非他们把地图画下来，否则就只能在脑子里寻找路线。而一旦画下来形成地图，又难免会有其他组的忍者动打地图的主意。”

　　“你是说……”青在说完这句话之前停下来，“可是不是规定了，第一场不许考生私斗么？”

　　“对啊，是这么规定了啊。”

　　之前一直站在旁边不出声的井野突然噗嗤一声笑出来，“真是坏心眼啊，鹿丸。”

　　“嗯？”青似乎仍旧没有反应过来。

　　“规定了不许私斗，但是没有规定不许偷东西吧？”萨姆依突然插进话来。

　　“什么？……”

　　“差不多也要有人……”手鞠话未说完，果然，佐助所在的6号房间就有了第一个冲进迷宫的人。

　　“诶？已经有人偷偷摸摸地进去了啊？这么黑漆漆的也敢进去，看来是胸有成竹了嘛。”被称作水月的家伙抱着手臂笑道，“不拦住他吗，佐助？”

　　佐助哼了一声没有说话。

　　“诶？还是老样子嘛！我还以为你云游回来之后会变成多管闲事的老好人呢。”

　　佐助仍旧没有回答，不仅如此，从他的表情来看，没有听到水月的话是不可能的，他只是纯粹懒得回答而已。这恐怕是个连“麻烦”也懒得抱怨的家伙吧，鹿丸咂了咂嘴，虽然从来都不太了解佐助那家伙，但是小时候就传得满城风雨的宇智波家族的灭亡他也不可能没有听到。遇到了那样的事情而自己却是唯一的幸存者，所面临的路只有两条，要么就会被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，一步步走向复仇的深渊，要么就是在痛苦中沉沦，一辈子都无法越过心里的那道鸿沟。这两条路当中，无论是哪条，对于鹿丸来说都太过麻烦了。而且除了鸣人那样的笨蛋之外，恐怕没有人会妄图改变其他人的选择。

　　不过，云游两年之后的佐助到底变成了什么样子呢？从一开始就没有想过主动去了解佐助，所以无论他先前是什么样子，还是后来变成了什么样子，从鹿丸的角度都是没法判断的。在这件事情上，明明只能够相信鸣人的判断，可还是故意让他一周离不开办公室。而且好不容易开始考试了，又是这种分开组员的规则，想着“那家伙现在一定很火大”的鹿丸轻笑了一声。这种规则对于鸣人来说，应该是比“笔试”还要无奈吧？

　　“这样不会太卑鄙了吗？”青的声音打断了鹿丸的思绪。

　　“说到底，这也是获取情报的手段吧？”萨姆依在他之前回答道。

　　鹿丸把注意力从青和萨姆依的探讨上移开。虽然能够通过不正面交战的方式获取信息确实也是实力的一部分，但是这毕竟不是中忍考试的全部目的。所以说，即使能够窃取其他忍者的地图，也不代表拿到了通过考试的保障。相反，急于离开房间并不是最好的选择。而如今选择留在这个房间里，尽可能获取更多关于迷宫的信息的忍者，才是在这场考试中更有可能通过的人。

　　“这里真的好黑啊。要是能有点光线就好了。”9号房间里的一个云忍抱怨道。

　　在她说完这句话之后，她身后一个带刀的雾忍便走到迷宫墙边，稍微摸索了一下墙壁之后，就拔出刀来从墙壁上削了十几根木棍下来。即使是在微弱的光线下，9号房间的众人还是都把目光聚焦到了这个棕色头发的雾忍身上。“我们这组，有谁会用火遁的吗？”

　　“让我来吧。”一个戴着木叶护额的年轻人走上前来，看样子应该是猿飞一族的，“麻烦大家一人拿一根木棍，然后站成一排。”

　　虽然有些犹豫，但还是有不少人听从了他的安排。

　　“火遁·豪炎之术！”

　　被点燃的木棍顿时成了十几根火把，9号房间很快就变得明亮起来。

　　“诶？原来还可以这样的啊。”鸣人摸着后脑感叹道。

　　鹿丸的嘴角抽搐了一下……这家伙，快点反应过来啊！

　　“从在外面我就注意到了，这些墙壁应该是由木遁做出来的。也就是说，从本质上还是木头吧，那么砍下来当火把的材料，就再合适不过了。”

　　“诶？刚进门就得做选择了啊。”得到光亮之后，几个忍者终于也就注意到了房间另一头的两条路径，“怎么办？该选择哪条路呢？”

　　“可是如果墙壁只是木头的话，只需要朝着出口的方向，一路把障碍砍掉，那么迷宫本身的存在岂不就没有意义了？”一个举着火把的草忍问道。

　　“并没有那么简单，”为大家砍出木棍来的雾忍转身摸了摸背后的墙壁，“这里就是我刚刚砍过的地方，你们看，已经一点痕迹都没有了。”

　　“诶？怎么会……？”

　　“因为在这个迷宫的外面，有个很厉害的忍者在不断修复迷宫被破坏掉的部分吧。”鸣人笑着说道，“墙壁的恢复速度会比考生的攻击速度快得多的。”

　　“这种事情你怎么会知道的？”棕发的雾忍举起刀指向鸣人，眼中写满了防备。

　　“唔，要说为什么的话，那是因为……”

　　“因为他是个多年没过中忍考试的老头子啊。”人群中一个看起来不超过15岁的小鬼突然说道。

　　“源叶？！怎么会是你！！！”

　　嗯？源叶？看护额，应该是草隐村的。鸣人怎么会认识？

　　“你说谁是老头子啊啊啊啊！！！”

　　“就是说你啊老头子！！！！！”

　　鹿丸和9号房间里的其他忍者一起重重地叹了口气。虽然身高长了这么多，结果吵起架来还是跟小孩子一样啊……

　　“那么接下来到底应该怎么做啊？”1号入口里，来自草隐村的女忍噘着嘴问道，“虽然在地图上也看得出这个迷宫真的很大了，可是真的需要十二小时才能走完吗？”

　　啊，也差不多要有人问这样的问题了吧。鹿丸转过头，穿着红色斗篷的兜看起来便如同站在身边一般。

　　“啊，确实。从刚刚的地图可以看出来，这个迷宫的二十一个入口应该每个都连接着一个像我们所在的这个这么大的房间。按照迷宫最外层圆圈的弧度和房间的大小来看，这个迷宫的直径应该相当大。恐怕规定的十二小时，应该是相当不够用的。”

　　不愧是木叶最优秀的间谍，光是从房间大小就能够判断到这些么？鹿丸扬起嘴角，没错，即使是以从入口到出口的直线距离计算，畅通无阻地通行也需要八个小时的脚程，加上机关和迷宫路线的话，十二个小时已经算很少了。

　　“可是，如果是迷宫的话，不是只需要记住出口的方向，然后一直朝那个方向走就好了吗？”另一边，身处9号房间的鸣人歪着脑袋问道。

　　“虽说通常来讲，想要走出一个迷宫只需要记住出口的方向，再怎么样都还是可以走出去的，但毕竟这不是寻常的迷宫。规定的十二小时本身就说明了迷宫占地面积之大，人长时间待在这种地方，大概几小时后就没法辨别方向了。迷宫的墙设计得这么高，应该是连太阳也不想让我们看见。”6号房间内，佐助终于向水月说明起来。

　　迷宫内部突然爆发出来的叫声让几个临近的房间里的忍者都回过了头。看来应该是刚刚那些偷溜的忍者了。

　　“再加上，也不该排除迷宫里有其他机关陷阱的可能性。而这些陷阱，是不会在地图上标注出来的。”佐助接在迷宫里的惨叫声之后说道。

　　“诶？！！你刚刚就已经想到这一层了吧！！所以才不阻止那几个偷溜的家伙！根本就是想拿他们做试验吧！！”这个叫水月的家伙……似乎吓得整个身体都变成波纹状了啊。

　　“里……里面不会……”鸣人抬起手臂格挡在面前，他身后的重吾则上前几步走到他前面。“里面不会是闹鬼吧？！”

　　重吾头上猛地出现的黑线和鹿丸头上的看起来应该一模一样才对。

　　“难道是……闹鬼？”11号房间里一个砂隐村的黑发姑娘尖叫着躲到墙角里。看来这次考试里真的还有和鸣人一样笨的忍者啊。鹿丸扶住额头，突然觉得有点累。“好可怕……为什么……到底是为什么要让我们和组员分开嘛？！要是凛在这里的话……要是凛在这里的话……”

　　“在这里乱叫些什么啊？”一个戴着面罩的岩忍皱起眉头，“才刚刚开始就怕成这样，我说你啊，干脆弃权好了。如果没有组员就没法独自完成考试的话，只能说明是平时就只会拖后腿的家伙吧。”

　　“喂，你这家伙，这样说也太过分了吧。在这样的情况下，会害怕也是正常的啊。”

　　“嗯？想跟她一起去角落里哭的话，我是没意见。”

　　“混蛋……你说什么？！”

　　“都安静点吧。”来自雨隐村的女忍从人群中走出来，“为这种事情吵吵闹闹的根本没有意义。”

　　戴着面罩的岩忍刚想反驳，却在雨忍的一个眼神中把话咽了回去。

　　果然，就是会有这样的情况吧。即使规定了不能私斗，也可以用杀气把对方逼退。鹿丸皱了皱眉头。雨隐村毕竟是晓之前的大本营，即使现在晓已经不存在了，村子里或许还有着能够继承衣钵的忍者吧。

　　“但是，她说的话倒是有让我很介意的地方。”一个金色头发的云忍摸着下巴说道，“到底为什么要把组员分开呢？”

　　“难道不是为了测验每个组员的个人实力么？”他旁边的雾忍问道。

　　“好像没有那么简单……”

　　“呃……打扰一下，各位，”从人群中走出来的矮胖砂忍朝他们挥了挥手，“虽然不知道有没有用，但是，我参加过几次木叶的中忍考试。其中有一次，考官也是这个叫鹿丸的家伙。当时的第一场，同班的三个组员也都是分开来考的。”

　　“嗯？”

　　鹿丸挑起眉毛。还真是幸运啊，11号房间，居然有这种参加过他设计的考试的忍者存在。不过这也就是说，另外的房间里，也会有这样的考生吧。

　　“如果你在这里的话，也就是说你那场考试就没通过，对吧？”6号房间的云忍对同样参加过那场考试的砂忍说道。

　　对方尴尬地摸了摸后脑，“确实，连第一场都没有通过。”

　　“切，那你还说这些有什么用？”

　　“但是我想，既然是同样的考官，又出现了相似的情形，这两场考试就应该有什么联系才对。”

　　“别打断他了。喂，说说看吧，那场考试是什么样的？”一个看起来十五六岁的岩忍抬起头问道。

　　“嗯，”砂忍点点头，“那场考试虽然是笔试，但也是像现在这样，每个班的成员通过抽签被分到不同的教室。进入考场之后，既没有规定座位，也没有说考生之间不允许交谈，只是和这次一样，规定了考生不许私斗。但是，卷子上总共只有三道题，依次分别是30分，40分，50分。考试的规则是，每个考生只需要做一道题，成绩按同一班三个人的总分来算。三人总分超过100分的无法通过，但总分低于所有班的平均分的，也不能通过。”

　　“哈？这是什么鬼规则？”原本还不甚在意，后来就听得入了迷的云忍歪过脑袋，露出了狐疑的表情。

　　站在墙边的佐助却突然笑了起来。

　　虽然只是短暂的一声冷哼，但毋庸置疑，他绝对是笑了。

　　“我说，你们木叶的忍者，脑子很奇怪啊。”水月抱着手臂评价道，“考个试而已，直接让大家对打不就好了吗？”

　　而另一边，同样听到了那次考试规则的鸣人的头顶已经出现了类似于旋转的星辰一样的发光物。

　　“唔唔……”听到鸣人嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么的鹿丸把耳朵凑近了一些，这才听到鸣人小声咕哝的内容：“难怪被称作恶魔考官啊……鹿丸那家伙……要是那种笔试的话，我肯定就死翘翘了啊……”

　　这天上午，鹿丸额头上的青筋再次爆了起来。这个笨蛋，如果是那场考试，鸣人反而好办了吧？只需要从头到尾坐在那里，什么都不用干就能通过了。不过说起来，这家伙第一次参加考试的时候，应该也是那么干的吧？

　　“那后来呢？你为什么没有通过？”9号房间里的音忍问道。

　　“啊……因为我们班没有感知忍者，成员之间无法互通信息。”

　　“可是这样说的话，应该很多班都会存在这样的问题吧？”

　　“确实是这样……但是后来我所在的考场里，有个会用白眼的家伙提议说，可以用声音的震动跟其他教室联络，通过这个发出讯息。不过，因为当时有个捣乱的家伙，所以信息变成了，除非我们那个考场的所有人都不答题，而另外两个考场的同伴都答五十分的题，否则就没法成功。”

　　“那然后呢？”

　　砂忍不好意思地挠挠头，“然后……我们班的三个人，都不会答五十分的题，所以就……”

　　“哈？竟然是这样？”

　　在9号房间里的传出一阵阵笑声的同时，站在墙边的鸣人却握紧了拳头。

　　说到“会用白眼的家伙”，对他来讲，果然是无法抹去的伤痕。

　　“所以说这场考试也是一个道理对吧？用声音的震动联络什么的？”6号房间的草忍突然站了起来。

　　鹿丸皱起眉头，他所预想的事情，恐怕马上就要发生了。

　　6号房间的其他忍者也全部看向了这个草忍。

　　“小名！！澜！！我在这里啊！！！”

　　唉……用手托着脸颊的鹿丸在心里长长地叹了一口气。

　　被这个草忍带动，6号房间的其他忍者也很快大喊了起来。虽然这几个房间还算隔音，但是当微弱而嘈杂的响动传达到了临近的几个房间的时候，这几个房间的忍者也被带动得叫喊了起来。

　　“啊……吵死了！”左手边的手鞠一把把头盔摘了下来，“到底为什么你每次设计的考试都要有人乱喊乱叫的啊！”

　　“唉……”没法把这口气憋在心里的鹿丸终于长长地叹了出来，“真是麻烦啊……”


	5. Chapter 5

　　重吾也不太记得为什么房间里突然就有一群人叫唤起来了，也许是因为某个人灵机一动带了头，又或者是听到了从其他房间传来的微弱的声音。好在，在大家声嘶力竭的一阵喊叫之后，人们很快意识到除了自己发出来的噪音之外其实什么也没法听见。

　　重吾看了看站在旁边四处张望的鸣人——这个人跟佐助，到底是什么样的关系呢？从一开始遇到佐助，就毫不怀疑他是君麻吕的转世，所以也毫不怀疑他会继承君麻吕的遗志，成为大蛇丸大人的容器。但是接下来，佐助杀死了大蛇丸，而且产生了“毁灭木叶”的想法。虽然那个计划并没有被实施，可是谁都看得出那时候的佐助有多认真，而且“毁灭木叶”绝不只是一时的冲动而已。不过之后的佐助又确实赶赴了前线，而且和鸣人并肩作战了。站在鸣人身边的时候，佐助脸上的表情是重吾从来没有看见过的。无论是说出“要成为火影”也好，还是与鸣人充满默契的完美配合也罢，无论怎样都想不出佐助要毁灭这个鸣人誓死也要保护的村子的理由。不止如此，对于以叛忍身份出现在战场的佐助，鸣人也没有丝毫的讶异，反而露出了“意料之中”的表情。对于佐助突然的宣言也是，其他人的反应显然都是难以置信，只有他可以笑着说出“要当火影的人是我才对”。该说是神经大条么？这一点跟佐助简直天差地别。还有性格也是，如果说佐助像是散发着清冷光辉的月亮的话，鸣人就像充满热度的太阳一样。那个对于所有事情都能冷静分析，沉着制定计划的佐助，跟这样傻乎乎又头脑发热的家伙，真的能成为朋友么？

　　在叫喊声渐渐微弱下来之后，坐在地上的砂忍笑着挠了挠头，“这样是没用的。说起来，那次也是这个情况呢……”

　　“可是，明明是你说的用声音的震动传达信息的啊！”

　　“是倒是……但是不是用叫的啦。”砂忍从地上站起来，“那次是通过敲击墙壁造成的震动完成的。”

　　“诶？这倒是好主意，那我们也可以……”

　　“够了。不要再制造多余的噪音了。”一个金发的云忍从人群中走了出来。与房间里的其他人表现出的手足无措不同，这个身形高挑的女忍有着忍者们所不具备的沉着气息。“行不通的。如果我没猜错的话，你说的那次，应该是考生总共只被分到三间教室，而且只有一间教室传出了信息，对吧？”

　　砂忍睁大眼睛，点了点头。

　　“对哦，”蓄着长长的棕色头发的小姑娘应该就是之前抱怨房间太暗的云忍，她想通了什么般地竖起食指，“就是因为只有三间教室，所以当一间教室传出信息的时候，身处于其他两间教室的考生才能根据敲击墙壁的次数推测所传达的信息，接着通过信息做出反应。可是这次总共有二十一个房间，这个方法就不能用了。”

　　“唔？唔唔……”站在重吾旁边的鸣人摸摸下巴，“为什么？”

　　这个来自云隐的小姑娘回过头来看向他，“因为，即使暂且不考虑敲击墙壁其他房间的考生能不能听到这个问题，即使听到了，也没法判断声音源头的方向和含义啊。或者如果没有事先约好的话，假设有几个房间的考生同时开始敲击墙壁，那跟大家乱喊一器的效果就是一样的了。”

　　“也就是说，这次是彻底断绝了让我们和同班成员联络的可能，对吧？”一个墨绿色头发的汤忍撅了撅嘴。

　　“那也不一定。如果班里有感知型忍者的话，起码就可以联络了。”为大家点燃火把的木叶忍者摸着下巴思索道。

　　“比起这个，现在更重要的是想想接下来该怎么做才对。”金发的云忍再次开口。

　　“诶？……什么叫‘比起这个’？难道你不想找到同伴吗？”

　　“相比较于找到同伴，通过考试才是当下最紧要的任务吧。”云忍皱起眉头，“从开始考试到现在，至少已经过去十五分钟了。虽然十五分钟在长达十二个小时的考试中看起来不算什么，但是中忍考试是一个淘汰制的考试。可是，还记得考官的话么？‘考试时间是十二小时，十二小时后考试自动结束。没能到达出口的一律不合格。’如果我没记错的话，他应该是这么说的吧。”

　　“这么一说的话……确实……”木叶的忍者突然睁大了眼睛。

　　“诶？什么什么？我错过什么了？”鸣人左右晃动着脑袋，视线在云忍和木叶忍者之间来回。

　　虽然对于考试的规定确实感到奇怪，但这次就连重吾也很难责备鸣人。显然，在场的大多数考生也没有注意到考试规则的问题。

　　金发的云忍抱起了手臂：“照理来讲，淘汰制的考试应该会提出‘录取最先到达的前多少名’或是‘淘汰最后多少名’这样的要求吧？可是考官却说出了‘十二小时’这样一个无法确定通过人数的规则。会说出这样的规则的原因可能有两个，一是考官对自己设计的考试足够自信，相信十二小时内能够通过考试的人数会与计划通过的人数相符；二是，还有什么其他的会被淘汰的因素，但是考官并没有说出来。”

　　在她解释完之后，房间里出现了短暂的沉寂。每个人对这番话应该都有着不同的想法。如果说十二小时对于走出迷宫来讲并不充裕，那么现在时间就成为了最宝贵的资源。不仅如此，这甚至有可能意味着在这一刻房间里的每个人都变成了不可与之战斗的敌人。又或者，如果真的还有考官没有提及的淘汰因素，那么现在就是想通那个隐藏条件的最好时机。在这种情况下，佐助会怎么处理呢？重吾侧过头去观察鸣人的表情——那个和佐助无比默契，又共同打败了宇智波斑的男人——鸣人却显得一脸茫然。

　　“可是，为什么不能是，所有人都可以通过考试呢？”

　　十几道视线都一瞬间指向了鸣人。因为站在鸣人身边而同样意识到压迫感的重吾把目光从鸣人身上移开，看向了房间内的众人。在某一个时间点上，大家的表情仿佛看到了白痴。

　　“你们刚才说这种考试形式让你们没法联络到同伴，可是，这不是很奇怪吗？大家因为抽签被分到同一个房间里，接下来也会共同前进，这本身不就意味着我们就是同伴吗？”鸣人边说边抱起了手臂，“虽然暂时跟自己平时熟悉的同伴分开了，但是那并不代表此刻的你是孤身一人的。这场考试是不是真的很难我是不太清楚，但是如果真的像你们说的那样难的话，大家一起合作，成功的希望不就更大吗？相信身边的同伴，并且相信自己身处异地的同伴也会得到他人的帮助，抱着一起在终点见面的心情努力前进，这才是通过考试的办法，不是吗？”

　　重吾在鸣人的话里皱起眉头。无论是表情还是语气，他看起来都不像是在开玩笑的样子。听到他这番话的众人似乎也有些瞠目结舌，大概是真的没有想过这种可能性吧。说是天真也好，说是理想主义也罢，至少用这么恳切的语气讲出这番话来的鸣人是真的相信大家可以一起通过考试——这难道，就是束缚着佐助的那股力量么？让佐助掩埋仇恨，放弃自我的原因，就是眼前这样闪闪发光的意志？

　　“白痴么你？到底在说些什么大话啊？怎么可能会让所有人都……”

　　“慢着，”没能把话说完的雾忍被金发的云忍打断，“他说的也不是完全没有道理。”

　　“哈？”

　　云忍摸了摸下巴，“考生之间不许私斗，又把同班的成员分开，也许就是想看大家面对不熟悉却又抽到同号考生的反应。从一开始这里漆黑一片，到现在能够获得火把，不也是大家合作完成的么？”

　　忍者们的表情在这一刻都多少有些动容。确实，如果是和平日里熟悉的伙伴待在一起，即使通过考试的胜算只能增加一点，和同伴在一起的信任感也能让人更加安心。可是，在和不认识的他国忍者待在一起的时候，大家的本能反应都会是如何赶在其他人之前找到正确的路线。而这种独自通过考试的想法，很有可能会成为导致失败的最大原因。即使是当年那样渴望着杀死鼬的佐助，也忍耐着仇恨，在各个据点找到了水月、香燐还有自己。这么想着的重吾不自觉地握紧了拳头。鸣人能够提醒大家注意到这一点，是因为他和考官本来就是朋友，还是因为他并没有他看起来的那样笨么？

　　“我认为你说得很有道理，我也认同大家合作，通过的可能性会更高。”将长长的黑发披在身后的泷忍周身都散发着捕猎者的气息，重吾看向这个眼睑上涂着蓝色装饰的男人，身体下意识地戒备起来。“可是，”泷忍继续道，“即使第一场考试不需要较量，按照往年的传统，第二场考试和第三场考试需要较量的可能性却很高。如果和其他村子的忍者合作，自己擅长的忍术多半会暴露。虽然这样说有点冷漠，但这是不可回避的问题。”

　　“确实，跟外村的忍者合作，在短暂地成为同伴的同时，也会面临在接下来的考试中失去优势的可能性。”云忍回答道，“不仅如此，如果在同意合作的情况下，没法百分之百信任同伴，保护同伴的话，这种合作就没有意义。现在，我们总共是二十一个人，而执行任务的时候一组的人数超过四个就会失去小组的机动性。如果按你所说，按照不同村子去分组的话，现在包括我在内，云忍有三个，雾忍和岩忍也分别有三个，也就是说，我们几个村子的忍者作为独立的小队是没有问题的。但是，只有两人的木叶、草隐、霜之国，以及你们泷隐，还有只有一人的砂忍、音忍、雨忍和汤忍，就无法回避你所说的这种问题。再加上，在这次考试里，我并不认为三人组成的小队能比独自一人完成的胜算高多少。”

　　“我不介意跟外村的忍者合作。”背着大砍刀的雾忍有着和水月完全不同的健硕身形，话也比水月少得多。即使如此，重吾跟他也仍旧只是点头之交，到现在也没能记住对方的名字。“如你们所见，我的忍术和我背后这把刀有关。如果按照你的逻辑，在你们看到这把刀的时候，我就失去所有先机了。”

　　“你……”泷忍眯起眼睛，放在剑柄上的手握紧了一些。

　　“我说你们……到底在说些什么啊！”鸣人突然的插话把大家吓了一跳，原本沉浸在紧张气氛里的众人也全都把注意力转到了他的身上。“这种时候还分什么村子不村子的！第五次忍界大战的时候，不是做出了不分国别，只写着‘忍’字的护额吗？打败了敌人的也不是别人，而是用了‘忍者联军之术’的大家啊！”

　　重吾眨眨眼睛，然后又眨了眨眼睛。“忍者联军之术”？那是什么？

　　房间里的众人似乎也露出了同样困惑的表情。

　　“喂喂……‘忍者联军之术’什么的，是你编出来的吧？”小个子的草忍抽动着嘴角说道。

　　“你这小鬼……才不是我编出来的！”

　　“哼！说得好像你去过前线一样！你这万年下忍！”

　　“万……万年……”

　　如果不是重吾看错了的话，鸣人头顶上的那些，应该是冒着紫色烟雾的线条吧。

　　“啊，真是的。到底还要在这里浪费时间到什么时候啊？”红色头发的音忍抓着后脑抱怨起来，“暴露忍术什么的我是无所谓，组队的建议我也认同。但是我们之中有没有记下了地图的？不知道走哪条路的话，再怎么争论第二轮的事都没用啊。”

　　“说得也是啊……才刚进来就需要做出选择了。”棕发的云忍望着鸣人身后的两条路露出了为难的表情。

　　再次回到谈论迷宫的话题之后，房间里的气氛终于恢复了正常。泷忍把视线从雾忍身上移开，而雾忍则是抱着手臂毫不受他影响的样子。

　　“如果大家都没有意见的话，那么我就默认继续待在这里的人都是愿意合作的了。”金发的云忍回过头说道，“如果想要单独完成考试，或者想要自行组队的，也请现在就提出来。”

　　重吾侧过头看向鸣人。如果说有谁最有能力单独完成考试的，应该就是他了吧。留下来和大家一起反而很浪费时间。这么想着，却发现鸣人正笑嘻嘻地看着大家，丝毫没有要离开的意思。倒是那三个岩忍和两个霜忍交头接耳地说了些什么，便从人群中分离出来，走进了左边的通道。而随后，那两个泷忍也跟着他们走了进去。

　　“留下来的人还剩十四个。要大家短时间内记住这么多人的名字或许会有困难，那么就像这位木叶的忍者所说的，接下来我们就是一个小队，每个人都用一个编号吧。首先我自己是一号，然后顺着我的左手边数起，每个人一个号码，大家想办法在衣服上标志一下，接下来就用号码相称了。”

　　重吾微微扬起嘴角，相信在场的大家应该也都意识到了，这个云忍实在是不可小觑。虽然表面上看起来这么做的理由是短时间内记住这么多人的名字会有困难，但是只用号码相称并不仅仅只有“方便”这一个作用。即使再怎么表现得不在乎，大家多多少少还是会对彼此有所防备。考试中以情报作为武器的考生大有人在，一旦暴露名字，随之而来，自己的信息被暴露的速度也会加快。这种情况是大家无论如何也不想见到的。再者，每个人都会以自己会进入第二轮考试为前提去思考，那么，按照往年第二轮争夺天地卷轴的传统，以小队成员的身份和第一轮考试的考生相遇的几率也很大。如果在第一轮考试中互相以姓名相称，就难免会产生“伙伴”的错觉，而只是用数字相称的话，第二轮考试也不会出现“下不了手”这样的问题。

　　按照这个方式，鸣人分到了九号，而重吾则成为了十号。一边抱怨着“啊，这可是新的披风啊”一边用墨水在白色披风的胸前写上了数字“9”的鸣人把手中的笔交给重吾，“帮我在背后也写一个吧。”在这之后，还不由分说地在重吾的胸前和背后也写上了数字“10”。“这样就好了吧。”

　　他到底在高兴些什么啊……重吾叹了口气，这些人里面，大概真的就只有他把这场考试当做迷宫游戏吧……

　　“那么接下来，我们之中有谁记下了地图么？”金发的云忍，现在已经成为了“一号”的忍者问道。发现没有人吭声之后，她叹了口气，从袖子里拿出一个卷轴铺到地上。“虽然我们没有地图，但是从房间的号码和大小推测，我们应该在这个地方。”陪同鸣人一起站在原地的重吾仍旧从围聚的众人头顶看到了卷轴上的内容。一号拿出来的只是一个空白卷轴而已，在她解说着的同时，她也就用笔在卷轴上画出了一个大圆和沿着圆的一边排列的二十一个房间。“房间是从右向左排序的，出口应该在正对着十一号房间的方向。因为没有地图，我们也就只能像对待普通的迷宫那样朝着出口的方向走了。刚刚那几个人选择了左边的路，应该也是这个理由。”

　　“但是，之前不是说走进迷宫之后，方向会很难辨认么？”棕发的云忍歪着脑袋问道，她在左侧胸前和背后都写上了数字“3”。

　　“当然，情况还是没有变。不过我们人多的话，也许到了有争议的时候，可以通过少数服从多数解决这个问题。”

　　“那我们现在也走左边么？”标记着4号的红发的音忍问道。

　　“如果要朝着出口的方向走的话，应该走右边才对吧？”突然出声的鸣人让围聚在一号身边的众人抬起头，连站在旁边的重吾都吃了一惊。

　　“为什么？”

　　“唔……迷宫里面的路本身交错得很厉害，无论走左边还是右边，最后都有走上同一条路的可能。不过虽然不知道左边这条路上有些什么东西，但这条路上的查克拉量比较大，如果没猜错的话，应该是迷宫里的陷阱吧。”鸣人转过身看向没什么光线的通道入口，重吾也就刚好能够看到他眼睑上的橙色纹路和变成了十字形的眼眸。

　　“你……你是感知型忍者吗？”一号讲话的声音突然有点断续。

　　“不是哦。”鸣人摇了摇头。

　　“那你怎么……”一号皱起眉头。

　　“啊……这个……解释起来有点麻烦。大概就是通过自然之力可以感觉到，虽然说不是亲眼看见，但是跟看见的感觉也差不多……”

　　“自然……之力？”

　　好几个人都在鸣人的回答里歪过了脑袋。重吾低下头藏住嘴角的笑意。也难怪，会使用仙术的人本来就极为稀少，除了少数一流的忍者之外，其他人更是听都没听过。在这场考试中的忍者多半是连第四次忍界大战都参加不了的下忍，听到“自然之力”这种东西，大概会以为鸣人在胡说吧。

　　“可以看到……迷宫的样子是指……”四号睁大了眼睛，“你能看到多远的地方？”

　　“嗯？多远？”鸣人转过身，“距离要说的话有点难算……但是看到迷宫出口的地方是没问题的。”

　　“也就是说，你能看到走向出口的路线？！”三号的眼里似乎冒出了星光。不光是她，房间里的其他忍者的脸上也都是一副燃起了希望的表情。

　　“唔……不行的啊。”鸣人不好意思地挠挠脑袋。“这个迷宫的路径太多了，光是这么看着，没办法找到正确路线啊。”

　　刚刚燃起的希望又瞬间低落了下去。

　　“不过只要一直朝着出口的方向，应该怎么都能走出去的吧？”

　　“你的意思是，你可以直接看到出口的方向吗？”一号从地上站了起来。

　　“嗯，就在那边啊。”鸣人抬起手臂指向坚实的墙面。

　　一号睁大眼睛，然后，径直走到鸣人面前按住了他的肩膀。

　　重吾下意识地朝鸣人靠近了一些。

　　“能不能麻烦你现在闭上眼睛，然后在原地转十圈？”

　　“啊？嗯，可以啊。”鸣人眨眨眼睛，身体还没行动，一号就握住他的手臂猛地转动起来。

　　重吾睁大眼睛，虽然说只是十圈而已，但是这种速度，怎么看都夸张了一点。身体停止旋转的时候，身后的披风却还在空中飞舞着。鸣人的脸并没有朝向原本的方向，而且，在他能够睁开眼睛之前，一号就制止了他。

　　“现在，告诉我出口的方向在哪边？”

　　鸣人抬起手，无论是手指还是脚步都没有丝毫的晃动。而他所指的方向和他之前所指的也完全相同。

　　一号的表情出现了明显的震惊。她松开了握住鸣人的手，礼节性地退后了几步，“失礼了。这样我就明白了。”

　　“也就是说，我们终于可以出发了对吧？”人群中的四号笑了起来。

　　

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

　　

　　抬起双手撑着后脑的水月长长地叹了口气。从他跟佐助离开房间起，至少也走了二十分钟了。除了偶尔会遇到扑面而来的雨点般的苦无之外，就是令人讨厌的木遁触手和土遁飞弹。躲过这些陷阱本身倒不难啦，但这一路能看到的除了墙面就是墙面，怎么说都太压抑了吧。

　　“佐助，你就不能用忍术把这些墙都打烂吗？一直一直看着这样的景致，我都快无聊死了。”

　　“打烂墙面没问题，可是切到里面的人的话，也算犯规了吧。”

　　“嗯？”水月低下头看向从墙体里露出的人头和手脚，这才注意到了身边那些呜呜哇哇的求救声。“诶？原来没躲过陷阱会变成这个样子啊。”水月再次叹了口气，顺手把忍刀扛到肩上，“所以说啊，考试就该互砍才对啦！”


	6. Chapter 6

　　香燐四下环顾了一遍房间里的人——

　　为什么呢？到底为什么事情会变成这个样子的呢？为什么感知力这么强的她，就偏得跟这么一群查克拉平庸而糟糕的人困在一起呢？就说那边那个汤忍吧，他的查克拉真是香燐从出生以来见过的最无聊，最没特色的查克拉了。还有站在右手边的这个草忍，喂喂，这么点查克拉量就跑来参加中忍考试，真的没问题吗？以及背后那个雨忍，别说用感知力了，连身体本能都能感觉到她身上散发出来的阴森气体啊……不过这一切，都没法跟角落里那个家伙相提并论，对于香燐来讲，他简直就是恐惧的源头一样的存在——药师兜，这个穿着红色斗篷的家伙，明明满脸都挂着任何人都没法对之产生敌意的无害笑容，明明毫无防备浑身破绽地站在那里，却整个人都给香燐带来严重的违和感。啊……真是想念佐助啊……为什么没能跟佐助抽到同一个号码呢？这么想着的香燐垂下肩膀叹了口气，刚刚想放任自己沮丧一点，那个巨大的查克拉混合体的脚步就靠近过来。

　　“你好啊，香燐。”兜挥着手跟她打了个招呼，“怎么样？要跟我合作吗？”

　　“我？跟你？”香燐吊着眼角看着面前这个歪着脑袋笑着的家伙。啊，是啊，虽然同组的成员被分到了不同的入口，但是大家还是很快三三两两地和同村的考生结成了伙伴。这应该是常识吧？先找同村的伙伴什么的。虽然按理来讲跟同班的成员分开是有点不方便，但是对于香燐来讲这个考试规则可真是再合意不过。能够跟水月那家伙分开这么长时间，这可是执行任务的时候做梦也不能想象的好事。“我为什么要跟你合作啊？再加上了，难道你没看见吗？”香燐举起手指点了点护额上的图案，“我现在可是隶属于雾隐的，你的话，不是应该去找木叶的忍者吗？”

　　被这样质问的兜似乎早就料到香燐的问题似地举起了两手的食指，然后同时转动手腕指向了房间中央。香燐顺着他所指的方向看过去——几个木叶的忍者确实已经聚集到了一起，而且显然已经进入了战术讨论的环节。似乎是意识到了香燐和兜的视线似的，这几个围聚着的木叶忍者偷偷回过头来瞥了一眼，随后便立刻转过头去。

　　“都说了不要看那边啦！”

　　“怎么办？他不会过来找我们吧？”

　　“应该……还没发现我们才对吧……”

　　香燐的头上冒出一滴大大的冷汗，嘴角也不自觉地抽动起来。表现得这么明显，要不被看到也很困难吧！与房间中其他的忍者不同，即使是感觉不到兜诡异的查克拉，这几个木叶的家伙也似乎知道兜是个危险的人物。意识到香燐仍旧没有转开视线之后，这几个人居然背对着他们移动了，脚步还无比同步……

　　“我明白木叶的那群人是不会想跟你合作的，但是你为什么会认为我就想跟你合作了啊？”香燐耷拉着肩膀，毫不掩饰自己对他的不满，不过从兜的表情来看，自己的行为大概是完全没达到预期的效果。

　　“既然说是合作，当然是因为有互利共赢的条件啦。”说这话的兜放下手指，从斗篷里掏出一个卷轴，“鹿丸设计的迷宫可不是那么容易就能通过的哦，没有地图的话，真的可以吗？”

　　香燐的下巴猛地坠落下去——所以说，他手里那个是迷宫的地图？！但是……是什么时候？鹿丸讲考试规则的时候并没有看到兜用忍术记录地图啊。但是如果是兜的话，事前弄到了地图也不无可能，毕竟是这种狡猾到连大蛇丸大人也没法放心但又不得不用的家伙。

　　“笨蛋！有地图的话为什么要拿在手里晃来晃去的！”刚刚说出口就意识到自己音量过大的香燐猛地捂住嘴巴，但是周围的考生显然已经注意到他们的对话了，或者说，即使香燐没有这么说，兜的行为也足够引人注目了。香燐重重地叹了口气，那几个木叶忍者的脸上露出了明显的犹豫，不过，一阵窃窃私语之后，他们终于还是下定决心般地移向了左边的通道。香燐眯起眼睛，“话说回来，如果你已经有地图了的话，为什么还要来找我？”别说地图了，即使是在什么都没有的情况下，这个能够操控那么多秽土转生忍者，凭借一己之力抗衡五大国忍者联军的家伙，到底为什么要跟她合作啊？

　　“啊，这个啊。”兜把卷轴随手塞回袖口，完全就是一副不怕被抢的样子。因为对自己的实力很有自信的缘故吗？香燐再次吊起眼角，这家伙的傲慢比起从前简直是有过之而无不及啊。“想找你合作的原因有两个。一是，我虽然有地图，可是地图上并没有标注陷阱的位置。香燐不是感知型吗？有你帮忙的话，我们的合作就天衣无缝了。”

　　虽然没有刻意提高嗓音，但是也没有故意压低音量，兜微笑着说出这些话的时候似乎完全没有注意到房间里其他人的表情，他看起来甚至没有注意到除了他们之外，其他人都变得空前的安静。香燐的眉角因为肌肉紧绷而出现了十字形的褶皱，因为兜的一番话，他们两个现在俨然就成为了所有人关注的焦点，再要说明白一点的话，用“众矢之的”来形容，应该就没错了。兜这家伙……到底在想些什么啊？该不会是中了伊邪那美之后脑子出了问题，变成天然呆了吧？！

　　“第……第二个原因呢……”顶着众人的视线说出了这句话的香燐感到了自己突破灵魂般的勇敢。兜最好是要有个足够说服她的理由，否则即便是孤身一人，她也绝对不要跟这家伙合作。

　　“第二个理由啊。”兜再次举起了两只手的食指，不过这次，他的手腕却同时向内转动，指向了自己的腹部。

　　“嗯？”香燐的头顶出现了一个大大的问号。

　　“第二个理由就是，我肚子里的这位，希望香燐可以跟我合作。”

　　“肚子？……”香燐撅起嘴巴，将视线聚焦在了兜的腹部。空气在香燐耳边凝滞了三秒——“诶？！你该不会是说……你怀孕了吧？！”

　　兜的额头上突然冒出了一滴冷汗，原本竖起的手指也在一瞬间握成了拳头。

　　“啊……不不……你可是男人啊……当然不会怀孕……”感受到房间里整体下沉的气压的香燐摇着手掌抱歉道——虽然这样说话感觉是有一点脱线，不过也因为这样几乎可以确定房间里的其他人都在偷听他们的对话了。兜这家伙到底在玩什么把戏啊？“好吧好吧，肚子是吧？”如果是说肚子的话，应该想要她用查克拉去感知对吧？香燐重新集中起注意力，却被自己的发现吓了一跳。大概因为从进入迷宫起就总觉得有人在偷看自己的缘故，她竟然没发现兜身上的查克拉比平日里的还要奇怪。被兜的手指指向的地方，现在仔细看过去，聚集着一大团同质却只与兜身体里的其他查克拉半融合的查克拉。“嗯？”香燐弯下腰靠近了兜的肚脐。要说的话，兜现在身体里集中了那么多人的查克拉，有这么大一团奇怪的查克拉也并没什么特别。只是这种查克拉不仅非常熟悉，而且量也大得超过了正常范围——这当然是指，在兜的身体里能够形成比例的正常范围。毕竟兜本身就已经很不正常了。“啊！这个是……”意识到真相的香燐猛地退后几步拉开了和兜之间的距离。

　　料想到香燐得知了答案的兜抱起手臂，微笑着点了点头。“嗯，对，就是这样。”

　　“啊……你……你们居然……你竟然把……”

　　“啊，还请你不要说出他的名字哦。”

　　对于香燐来讲，虽然兜的表情一直没有变化，但此时此刻，兜的笑容看起来简直比上一刻还要不怀好意。

　　“如果是那位大人提的建议的话，香燐应该不会拒绝了吧？”

　　“啊……啊……那好吧……”香燐瘪起嘴，虽然不情愿，但是如果是为了大蛇丸大人的话，她当然是义不容辞的。不过难怪兜身上的查克拉会那么奇怪了。之前大蛇丸大人告诉过她，兜身上有一部分是大蛇丸大人的查克拉，所以香燐才会大意。仔细观察之后才发现，兜的腹部聚集的奇特查克拉，并不是他身上原本就有的那部分大蛇丸大人的查克拉，而是根本就把大蛇丸大人存放在了腹部。这种事情到底是怎么做到的啊……香燐有些欲哭无泪。虽然之前就知道大蛇丸大人擅于以实验做到一些不可思议的事情，但是现在光明正大以后，做到的事情就变得更加奇怪了……

　　“两位，如果不介意的话，我们可以打扰一下吗？”打断香燐的思绪的是一个雾隐的女忍。虽然平日里就不是很熟悉，但是她对香燐应该是没什么好印象才对。这种时候一脸友善地凑过来，明显就是听到了兜的话的缘故。“我是雾隐村的艾利，不好意思，刚刚不小心听到了你们的对话。”哈，还真敢说啊。难道不是一直都在明目张胆地偷听吗？“可是，香燐的话，本来就是我们雾隐的伙伴哦。不管怎么说，她也应该跟我们一起行动才对。”哈？竟然一副这么理所应当的样子？“不过，我也注意到了，你们木叶的同伴，好像并不准备跟你一起行动呢。一个人通过迷宫的话，是没什么胜算的。不如你也跟我们一起，怎么样？”还真是顺水人情啊，最后竟然说得好像是她帮了兜的忙一样。

　　“啊……听到你这么说真的很感谢……”旁边的兜却像突然变了个人似的不好意思起来，用抬起的手臂摸着后脑的时候，袖子里的卷轴也是一副晃来晃去快要掉出来的样子。“但是，想要跟香燐合作的话，至少也得问问香燐的意见啊。”说得好！兜！“而且，这已经是我第八次参加中忍考试了，再不通过的话，恐怕就要没机会了。”原本还在心里为兜加油鼓劲的香燐差点没在这一刻摔倒在地。她真的不知道现在的自己到底是应该为“第八次”感到震惊还是该为兜这幅菜鸟中的菜鸟的样子感到震惊。应该说“真不愧是大蛇丸大人的得力干将”吗？要是她是不认识兜的人的话，现在大概也要相信这家伙就是个彻彻底底的拖后腿的了。“所以说啊，我们可不是随随便便就能和人合作的哦。你们也知道，香燐是个很厉害的感知忍者。而我除了有迷宫的地图之外，还是个医疗忍者。虽然这么说会显得自以为是，但我对自己的医疗忍术还是很有信心的。所以，要做队友的话，必须得是有足够的实力，能够保护我们两个的人才行。”

　　哈？保护？？？香燐突然有点想笑。就是让这个房间里的所有人一起上，恐怕也不是兜的对手吧……兜这家伙，到底在玩什么把戏啊！

　　可是艾利的脸色立刻阴沉了下去，而房间里的其他人的表情也出现了微妙的变化。

　　“想要通过这样的考试，只有自己强大肯定是不够的。想想看，考官为什么要把我们和原本的队友分开，而且还让不同村的忍者聚在一起？就是因为知道有‘强者会聚集成新的队伍’这样的可能性存在吧？除了不许私斗以外，考试规则可以说只有‘十二小时内完成’这一条。这就足以见得时间的重要性。如果个体实力不够的话，就只会拖其他人的后腿。”

　　香燐听见胸腔里的心脏在这一刻重重地“噗通”了一声。房间里的气氛在兜一番平静温和的话语里出现了急转的变化。原本认为“同村的忍者可以自动结为联盟”是唯一可能性的情况突然不复存在，所有的忍者都开始衡量自己的实力——自己到底属于“会拖后腿的”还是“被人拖后腿的”。而这个问题的答案，大概会直接决定忍者在既有合作团队中的去留。

　　“别开玩笑了。难道就只有你们有感知忍者吗？”一个云忍站出来说道，“而且说什么‘强者会聚成新的队伍’，说得好像强者就会抛弃同村的伙伴选择你们一样。”

　　此刻，兜的表情仍旧与之前没有区别，但香燐觉得，他的眼神就像是父母看着任性的孩子发脾气时一样，甚至可以说，他还有点期待出现这样的质疑者。

　　“这并不是抛弃。这是中忍考试，所以就一定会有通过了的人和没有通过的人。难道没通过的人都是被通过了的人抛弃了才失败的吗？而且我提出的，只是一种短暂的合作而已。只要通过了第一轮考试，就可以在第二轮和自己的伙伴汇合了。”

　　也就是说，用这句话直接否认了大家现在的联盟对吧？因为真正的伙伴并不是身边的这些人，所以并不存在抛弃和背叛。自己现在做出的选择，只是为了不拖真正的伙伴的后腿而已。

　　“而且我刚刚说过了，香燐并不是一般的感知忍者，而是一个非常厉害的感知忍者。考试之前，考官说过整场考试都会由感知部监控对吧？那你们感觉到他们的感知力了么？如果是优秀的感知忍者的话，不会连这么强的感知力都没察觉到吧？”

　　香燐睁大眼睛——所以这就是她从一开始就觉得有人偷看她的原因？可是她应该并没有告诉兜才对。不过，果然，房间里，好几个感知忍者都在这一刻露出了紧张的表情。而他们的队友则因为注意到了他们的表情变化而变得迟疑。

　　“再者，我说的合作并不是强制性的。我只是单纯地认为由各方面最强的忍者组成的队伍能够提高成功的几率而已。这也是当下最理智的决定，仅此而已。”

　　房间里的气氛再次变得凝重起来。很多人的表情都明显地出现了动摇。现在，只要——

　　“我可以加入你们的队伍。我在在场的土遁忍者里，应该是最强的了。”从岩忍中走出来的一人对兜说道。

　　兜看了他一眼，接着侧过头望向香燐。这个人并没有撒谎，在他们岩忍之中，他的查克拉量显然是最大的，而且性质变化也很完美。香燐朝兜点了点头，兜便朝这个岩忍点了点头。

　　——这就是破坏平衡的最后一根稻草。

　　很快，各个村的忍者中都出现了离开原本队伍的人。尽管并不是所有村的强者都聚集到了兜发起的队伍里，但是加入他们的六个人显然是这个房间里的佼佼者了。

　　“既然这样，我们就可以出发了。”兜看着最后形成的队伍点了点头，“在出发之前，我先说好，地图只有我一个人可以看，香燐负责找到路上的陷阱。擅长体术和攻击忍术的忍者走在前面，擅长防御的走在后面，这样没问题吧？”

　　这样的安排，是在防范后面跟上来的其他考生么？还是说，根本就是在引诱其他考生想到“可以攻击”这种可能性啊？真的会有考生冒着不合格的风险攻击他们吗？

　　

　　*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

 

　　当雨点般的手里剑从各个方向飞来的时候，重吾的第一反应就是将双臂放大，尽可能地护住了身体的要害——紧随其后的是周身传来的清脆的格挡声和混杂在苦无撞击声中，身体倒下的声音和躲避时带起的风声。虽然鸣人已经提前告知说这个地方有什么不对劲，可是真正等到陷阱被触发，他才意识到进入迷宫之前签的那份“死亡协议书”绝对不是在开玩笑。余光捕捉到的飞影让重吾本能地后仰，颧骨上的刺痛出现之后，视觉和大脑才反应过来，自己是躲过了一次攻击。重吾皱起眉头，原本以为咒印可以为他挡下所有攻击的想法很快就被从地底弹出的手里剑否认。从地面上跳起身的同时正好就能看到来不及躲避的忍者惨叫着被刚刚破土而出的手里剑穿破脚掌。看来跳跃的选择是对的了。刚刚这么想着，却发现跳跃带来的身体运动使得咒印的防御不再完美。身体在空中变换着角度的同时，手部对手里剑的防御也得跟上——本来还以为可以在放松警惕的时间里考虑如何保护鸣人的问题，现在看来，这个陷阱再这么持续下去，他恐怕都要自顾不暇了。

　　“这样下去不是办法！有什么解除陷阱的方法吗？”重吾趁着攻击稀疏下来的空隙找到了正在用苦无格挡手里剑的鸣人——虽然早就知道鸣人的实力和自己不在一个等级上，可是真正在这么近的距离下亲眼目睹，才知道实力的差距带来的冲击会这么大。鸣人只是拿着一只苦无而已，与在战场上金光闪闪的尾兽化形态不同，此时的鸣人看起来只是个与他年龄相仿的青少年。但是，无论是落地的时机，还是起跳时身体的动作，又或者是在空中转动身体，和迅速格挡掉所有手里剑的动作，都让重吾无法企及。与其说是身体反应，倒不如说是战斗本能。起先还在惊异于鸣人动作迅速的重吾在意识到鸣人不仅仅是用苦无格挡住了手里剑，更是用被格挡的手里剑击落了其他忍者没有顾及到的那些之后，便完全放弃了想要看清动作的欲望——这样的能力，绝对不是一朝一夕能够练成的。重吾扬起嘴角——这就是能跟佐助匹敌的忍者。

　　“大家听好，如果一直被困在这个区域的话，手里剑的攻击是不会停止的。”鸣人在停靠在墙壁上的间隙里说道，“想办法往前移动，只要每个人都离开了这里，攻击就会停止。”

　　“不是吧……这样的情况下还想往前？”身上标着“11”的草忍一边躲避着手里剑一边抱怨道，他的左肩和右腿都已经出现了血迹，虽然看样子只是擦伤而已，但如果一直这样耗下去的话，他的体力是绝对没法支撑的。

　　“这些手里剑在接触到地面或者墙壁的时候会被吸进去，要想等到手里剑用完是不可能的。”鸣人一边解释一边移动着位置，“快点！再这样下去就没法前进了。”

　　得到了这样的指示之后，几个身法灵敏的考生很快会意，在格挡着手里剑攻击的同时往下一个路口冲去，而五号的雾忍也趁机用那把大刀挥出刀风，震开了一波手里剑。

　　“啊，可恶！管不了那么多了！”在一声大叫之后，十一号的草忍仿佛失去理智般地猛冲起来。

　　“喂！小心……”重吾话未说完，十一号就因为膝盖被击中而跪倒在地上。可是更加令人讶异的是，地面的泥土在触碰到鲜血的同时突然活过来一般地攀附到他的腿上，甚至一直蔓延到膝盖以上，把他的身体强行拉进了泥土。

　　“这是……”鸣人的额头上冒出冷汗，单手支撑着墙壁的身体在跳出之前停顿下来，“怎么会……”

　　惨叫着被拉进泥土的十一号很快就只剩下头还露在外面了，离他最近的二号云忍本来还想拉他一把，可是当发现这种巨大的力量差点把二号也拉进去之后，他就果断地松开了抓着十一号的手。即使如此，他还是因为短暂的分神而无暇顾及手里剑的攻击。

　　“可恶，这到底是什么东西！”十三号的汤忍一边格挡开那些手里剑一边赶到了二号云忍身边，“喂，没事吧？”

　　“没事。”二号抵着他的背回答，“快点离开这里。我猜这也是某种自动触发的机制，只要碰到鲜血就会把就近的考生拉进去。”

　　“竟然还能这样……”咂着嘴的十三号把二号的手臂放到自己肩上，然后一鼓作气往前跑去。

　　几个已经安全抵达路口的考生已经在朝他们招手了，“快点过来！”

　　“重吾，你先过去。”鸣人转过头来对他说道。

　　“可是你……”

　　“不用在意我，这样的机关都躲不过去的话，鹿丸会笑我的。”这样说着的鸣人突然转过身，朝着道路的反方向冲过去。

　　即使是他，也太乱来了吧……可是已经来不及感叹了。重吾飞身向路口跑去，回过头的时候刚好能看到鸣人凭借一己之力为好几个考生清除了可能带来威胁的手里剑。

　　等到他们全员——当然，是除去了被拉进地下的十一号草忍的情况下——都到达了下一段路之后，除了鸣人、重吾，还有为数不多的几个考生之外，其他人都已经气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓了。

　　“这真的才是……第一轮吗？……”四号的音忍弯着腰靠在墙上喘着粗气问道。

　　才这么一会儿，大家看起来就已经狼狈不堪了。

　　“不。准确地讲，这只是我们碰到的第一个陷阱而已。”五号回答道。

　　确实。从鸣人带大家进入迷宫的这三十分钟以来，这还是他们第一次遇到陷阱。因为之前鸣人都在刻意避开有着所谓“奇怪的查克拉”的路段，所以这三十分钟才能这么出奇的顺利。而这段路是相较于另一个选择来讲，“查克拉相对更少”的路段。虽然通过刚刚度过的这个陷阱，很难想象那个“查克拉相对更多”的路段到底会危险成什么样子，但能够保持这样的通过率，也许他们就该感到庆幸了。

　　“喂……二号，你的……”十三号的汤忍指着二号云忍的腹部，话讲到一半却说不下去了。顺着十三号所指的方向看过去，靠坐在墙边的二号的侧腹已经浸出了鲜血，而他额头上的冷汗也毫无疑问地证明着他过多的失血量。不仅如此，他所背靠的墙面和他所坐的泥土都顺着他的身体攀爬上来，把他束缚在了原地。

　　站在他身边的十二号雨忍拿出苦无试图刺入绑住他的木头，可是木头只是把他的苦无也一并吞进去了而已。

　　“可恶……大意了……”二号用虚弱的声音说道，“看来并不只有有机关的地方会触发这种机制。不过这样就能解释为什么整个迷宫都要用查克拉建造了。”

　　“但是之前五号的刀不是砍断过这些木头吗？”十二号皱着眉头问道。

　　“让我试试吧。”显然，五号也已经想到了这一点。

　　“等等，”重一号在五号握住刀柄的时候拦住了他，“你确定能够在不伤到他的情况下劈开木头吗？一旦伤到了他，即使没有很严重，也会算私斗的吧。”

　　五号皱起眉头。确实，这一点是大家没有想到的。所谓的“私斗”到底应该如何定义，考官并没有进行说明。可是如果按照一方直接导致另一方受伤这样的原则的话，那么即使是为了救他，也应该算作“私斗”。

　　“你们不用管我了。没用的。”二号抬起头，虽然身体无法行动，可他似乎并没有为这件事感到难过，“这应该也是一种保护机制才对。我流的血太多了，即使不被困住，也无法前进了。但是这种木遁忍术好像让我的流血速度减慢了。这恐怕就是考官的仁慈了吧。”

　　身边一直没有出声的鸣人却在这时默默握紧了拳头。重吾侧过头，鸣人却已经背过身去了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　“视线越来越差了，不要紧吗？”距离让大家倍受打击的苦无陷阱怎么说也已经过了四十分钟了，紧张的氛围与其说是有所缓和，不如说是越来越强了。尽管在那之后大家并没有再遭遇什么危险的陷阱，可是要是精神一直保持着这种状态的话，恐怕还没能走到迷宫的一半路程就得疲惫不堪了。虽然不需要战斗，可是一直用仙术感知路径的鸣人应该是他们这群人当中精力消耗得最厉害的吧？不仅如此，原本长时间待在这种看不到阳光又耸立着高墙的地方就已经足够压抑了，空气中越来越浓郁的雾气更是让人不安。刚开始还只是稍微能够感受到空气有些浑浊，到了现在，简直是足以影响视线的程度了。

　　“嗯。没关系。仙术的感知力没有受影响。”走在重吾前面几步远的鸣人压低嗓音回答道，“但是，这并不是普通的雾气。虽然这么说可能有点多余，可是这雾气也应该是忍术造成的才对。”

　　“也就是说，雾气也是考试的一部分，对吧？”

　　“嗯，虽然暂时还不知道雾的作用，但是接下来就得更加小心了。”

　　重吾皱起眉头，“难道不是影响视线吗？”

　　“这当然是其中之一，不过，总感觉并没有那么简单。”从背后看来，鸣人的肩膀似乎僵硬了一些。是紧张吗？只是这种程度的考试，应该不至于让他太过担心才对。还是说，他是在担心身后的那些考生吗？“不过，也有可能是我想多了。毕竟这种浓度的雾，会让我想起以前经历的一些事情。”

　　以前经历的一些事情？这样说起来的话，佐助以前和这家伙，是同伴吧？所谓以前经历的事情，是指和佐助在一起的时间吗？重吾回过头看了看身后的那些考生。在经历了之前的陷阱之后，大家重新调整了策略，把聚集在一起的人群分成三三两两的小组，保持队伍的灵活性。而鸣人当然主动提出愿意走在最前面。可是果然，即使有鸣人走在最前，他们在这样的雾气里也无法安下心来。而且，长时间的行进和精神紧绷让每个人脸上都露出了不同程度的倦色。不过，也正因如此，他们现在才无法把注意力分散到其他事情上吧？重新转过头的重吾看了看自己面前的鸣人，如果想要知道更多佐助的事情，恐怕只有现在这个时机了。“你和佐助，之前是同伴，对吧？”

　　听到他的话的鸣人有些惊讶地回过头，似乎没有料到他会提出这样的问题。对于鸣人和佐助的关系，重吾只是在两年前的忍界大战上做了自己的推测而已，毕竟和佐助待在一起的时间里，佐助对自己的过去完全没有提及过。即使是那次差点和木叶的忍者相遇，从佐助的脸上也看不出什么特别的表情。如果说鸣人对他来讲是和别人不一样的存在的话，在得知追捕自己的人是鸣人的时候，佐助那种完全无动于衷的样子也太过奇怪了。可是，要说鸣人毫无特别之处的话，与他多年不见的佐助在那一刻与他打出了完美的配合，又确实让人在意。还是说，那时候两人合力的攻击只是因为写轮眼对查克拉和时机的精准判断而已？如果只是那样的话，在所有人都被困在结界之内，差点被十尾的尾兽玉消灭的时候，为什么佐助只想要带鸣人逃离结界呢？还是说，那只是对形势做出的最好判断吗？因为在场的人当中，只有鸣人的实力才能增加取胜的可能性？而且，虽然佐助不怎么说自己的事情，可是在跟他相处的时间里，重吾多少还是有着自己的判断的。可是鸣人，虽然他有时候看起来只是个热血的笨蛋而已，但他在战场上的样子又让重吾觉得并没有那么简单。他到底会不会回答自己的问题，又会如何回答自己的问题，这都是让重吾在意的。

　　“不。”鸣人这么说的时候并没有看向重吾，他肩膀上的线条已经没有之前那么僵硬了，回答着重吾的时候，声音里似乎还带着笑意，“不止是同伴而已，是一起成长，互相追赶的朋友。”

　　朋友……吗？重吾的不由得眼睛睁大了些。脑海中首先浮现起来的，是佐助那张永远波澜不惊，看不出情绪的脸。无论是他们刚刚相遇的时候，精心策划着找到晓的据点，杀死鼬的计划的佐助，还是杀死鼬之后，把小队的名字由蛇改为鹰，去捕捉八尾，袭击五影会议的佐助。对于重吾来讲，佐助的感情最为外露的一次，也无非是杀死鼬之后，坐在海边的礁石上望着远方的夕阳出神的佐助而已。那样屏气凝神，在海水震耳的波涛声中久久没有动作的佐助，即使看不见表情，也能感到背影中如同哭泣般的悲伤。可是即使是那样的佐助，也很难让重吾把他与“朋友”这个词联系起来。总感觉为了背负对兄长的憎恨已经用完了所有心力的佐助，其他任何能够与感情扯上关系的词汇都应该与他无关才对。而像“朋友”这样，随随便便也能说出口，可仔细去想又包含着太多羁绊的词汇，对于佐助来讲，又意味着什么呢？不仅仅是同伴，意味着那是比对同伴还要珍惜的感情。所以，与其说想知道“朋友”对佐助来讲意味着什么，不如说想知道“朋友”对鸣人来讲意味着什么。或者，如果没法知道鸣人的想法，就根本无法了解佐助的想法。“一起成长，互相追赶么？”

　　“嗯。”鸣人点了点头，“提起我和佐助，大家通常都会以为我们是因为同样被分到第七班才建立起了羁绊。可事实并不是那样。即使是在忍者学校的时候，佐助对我来讲就已经是很特别的存在了。不过那时候两个人也都没有说过话啦，所以大家不知道也是正常的。”

　　鸣人说着这话的时候甚至还有些不好意思，这倒是重吾没有想到的。说从忍者学校开始对方就很特别，可是又没有说过话。无论怎么样都很难想象这句话的意思的重吾皱起眉头，但并没有打断鸣人的话。

　　“对于忍者学校的同学来讲，佐助做什么都很优秀，是班里的第一名，女孩子们也都很喜欢他。而我是学校的万年吊车尾，做什么都不行。那时候同龄的孩子们都不愿意跟我玩，虽然当时不明白，可是现在我知道那是因为身体里有九尾的缘故。我被村子里的大人们看作不祥，连班主任也用奇怪的眼神看着我，那时候总觉得，没有人会明白我的心情的。可是，佐助不一样。佐助是人们口中的天才，是宇智波一族的后代。说起来很奇怪，明明是做什么都第一名的学生，为什么伊鲁卡老师在分组比试的时候，很容易把我们两个分到一起呢？那时候的佐助就已经非常厉害了，一招就能把我打败。所以对于大家来说，我们唯一的交集，大概就是我被佐助打败的时候了吧。可是他们都没有注意到，为什么优秀又受欢迎的佐助，却和我一样，总是孤身一人呢？注意到这一点的时候，我真的非常安心。因为终于知道，在这个世界上有人能明白我的心情，因为这一点，所以我们两个都不是孤独的。”

　　因为找到了同样孤身一人的人，所以感到了安心吗？还真是奇怪的感情。

　　“原本我以为，是我擅自把佐助当成了目标，想要变得和他一样强大，一样帅气。可是后来佐助告诉我，那种把对方当作目标的心情，并不是我的一厢情愿。因为在我没能鼓起勇气跟佐助说话的时候，佐助也没能鼓起勇气跟我说话。一想到这一点，就觉得我们两个真是傻瓜。要是能早点说上话的话，也许后来很多事情就会不一样了。”

　　那个佐助，也会有不敢跟对方说话的时候吗？重吾突然意识到自己对佐助还是有太多不了解的地方了。之前因为无法控制体内的力量，别说与其他人建立羁绊了，就连普通的交往也很难做到。能够遇到君麻吕被重吾看作最幸运的事，因为君麻吕可以成为他的牢笼。那时候，把自己关在大蛇丸的据点的重吾最期待的事就是君麻吕来看他的时候，会告诉他那段时间自己为大蛇丸大人完成的任务。原本重吾的计划是，在大蛇丸大人用君麻吕的身体转生之后，就好好地保护大蛇丸大人。可是后来，君麻吕告诉他佐助就如同自己的转世，而大蛇丸大人也不会再用佐助的身体转生了，所以对重吾来说，佐助就成了他唯一想要保护的人。“在忍界大战之后，我本来是想跟佐助一起去云游的。”

　　鸣人的脚步顿了顿，并没有料到话题的走向。

　　“在你和佐助道别之后，我有跟佐助提出这样的请求，希望他能够继续做我的牢笼。可是，佐助拒绝了。”

　　鸣人回过头，脸上露出了不解的表情。

　　“你还不知道吧？大蛇丸大人在佐助身上加的咒印，其实是从我这个本体身上提炼出来的。我因为无法控制自己体内杀戮的欲望，所以一直需要能为我控制的人。我把他们称之为我的牢笼。最开始是君麻吕，后来是佐助。”

　　先是愣了愣，然后似乎想到了什么般地，鸣人点了点头，“君麻吕啊……”。

　　“我一开始会选择和佐助一起离开大蛇丸大人的据点，也是因为佐助是能够控制住我的力量的人。在忍界大战结束之后，我理所应当地认为自己还是应该跟佐助待在一起。所以佐助拒绝我的时候，我非常震惊。”发现鸣人没有打断他，重吾继续说道，“那个时候，佐助告诉我，他要寻找的答案只有他自己能够找到。而我需要的，也不是牢笼。想要控制力量的答案，也只有靠我自己才能找到。虽然当时并没能明白他的意思，但是这两年在雾隐村的经历让我明白，能够让我控制自己力量的不是别人，而是我自己，而让我做到这一点的，正是和同伴们的羁绊。”在他说着这番话的时候，鸣人的表情似乎有些出神，也许是想到了什么吧，重吾决定继续说下去，“水月是个很啰嗦的人，而且无论我想不想听，他都会一直说下去。香燐虽然表面上看起来很凶，可是却出人意料的是个温柔的人。这些都是在我一点点了解他们之后发现的。等我反应过来的时候才意识到，虽然和佐助待在一起的时间不算短，可是我对他的了解竟然这么少。帮着他寻找晓的据点也好，为他找到鼬也好，对他来讲那段经历有多重要，对他的心产生了怎样的影响，我却一点也不知道。后来一起去找八尾的时候也是，我们几个差点被八尾杀死，佐助拼了命地去救我们，其中的缘由，我们谁也没有问。所以我想，如果有可能的话，想尽量多知道一些佐助的事情。你应该也是这么想吧？佐助离开木叶的时候才十三四岁，你们没能共同分享的经历实在太多。我的话，虽然没法告诉你所有事情，可是佐助有时候会跟着大蛇丸大人到我们几个的据点去，再加上后来在鹰小队的经历，只要是我知道的，都可以告诉你。同时，佐助小时候的事情，也希望你能够告诉我。这样，可以的吧？”

　　在重吾侧过头去看的时候，鸣人的脸上仍旧是那样出神的表情。原本以为对于这样的条件他应该会立刻答应，可他看起来似乎显得太过漫不经心了。

　　“其实，你错了。”在重吾怀疑着是不是该出声追问的时候，鸣人却突然回答了他。

　　“什么……”

　　“你认为，只有找到了理由，才能建立羁绊，对吧？但其实，我也好，佐助也好，我们没法跟彼此分享的经历实在太多，可是这不会让我们否认彼此是朋友的事实。只要不去斩断羁绊的话，羁绊就是存在的。虽然我对你们鹰小队的事情并不清楚，但是你说，你们差点被奇拉比杀死的时候，佐助拼死救了你们，对吧？我想你们当时应该也拼死救了佐助吧？没有询问理由，并不是因为忘了，而是因为不需要。因为你们和佐助已经建立了羁绊，所以保护彼此是理所应当的事情。没有犹豫就去做了，是因为那是心里认定的事实。想要知道佐助的事情的话，去问他就好了。至于佐助自己的经历，如果他想要告诉我的话，他也会跟我说的。我是如此相信的。”

　　重吾望着鸣人的侧脸有些发愣。鸣人说着这番话的时候，脸上一直是微笑着的。对于那么早就离开了村子的佐助，对于两年没见的佐助，他没有感到丝毫的不安，并且坚信着他们是朋友。这样的信心到底从何而来呢？没有问原因是因为心里已经有了答案，所以一直追寻着佐助没有放弃，也是因为认定了佐助也一直等待着他么？该说这是这个头脑发热的家伙盲目的自信呢，还是他和佐助之间的羁绊太过强烈，并不是重吾所能理解的？在神庙里那么执着地追问着关于“村子”和“忍者”的答案的佐助，到底是真的想知道答案，还是想找到一个去战场上帮助鸣人的理由呢？也许，他们之间的羁绊，并不是只有重吾不能理解，而是除了他们彼此之外，其他人都无法理解也无法介入吧。

　　“呃……九号，”身后的声音打断了重吾的思绪，重吾回过头，与他们拉近了距离的是十三号的汤忍。“我们现在走了应该有一个多小时了吧？我想你也注意到了，虽然体力上没什么问题，可是长时间待在这样的地方，大家也都很疲惫了。”

　　“如果想要休息的话，我们可以在这里……”

　　鸣人的话还没说完，这个汤忍就打断了他。“不，我的意思是说，在过去这一个多小时，虽然我们一直在行走，但是我们实际上没有前进多少，我说的没错吧？如果按照我们现在的速度，想要在规定时间之内到达出口，应该不可能吧？”

　　鸣人挠了挠后脑，噘着嘴的样子显得有些为难。

　　“看来我估计得没错。”汤忍点点头，“其实，我也是刚刚才想到。如果在平地上行进这么耗时的话，会不会从一开始考官的意图就是让我们跳出原本的思维模式，不在平地上走出迷宫。”

　　“不在平地上是指……”三号的云忍歪着脑袋问道。

　　“难道你是说……”二号却突然明白过来了什么似地睁大了眼睛。

　　十三号的汤忍点点头，“考官的规定是从入口进入，从出口离开者通过考试，可是从一开始，就不止有地面上这一条路吧？”

　　“你是说，墙的顶部还有地下也可以算作通过方式么？”五号抱着手臂问道。

　　汤忍笑着摇摇头，“理论上是这样。但是虽然这些墙壁是查克拉建造的，可是地下应该还是有支撑墙壁的根基。墙壁的顶部就不一样了，如果能够站在墙顶的话，不仅能够看到迷宫的全景，而且不会受到平地上陷阱的影响。我们队有九号的话，即使迷宫再大，我们也不会弄错方向的。”

　　“啊！原来还有这个方法啊！”鸣人用拳头敲敲掌心，头顶上像是亮起了一个灯泡。

　　“可是，这些墙壁至少有三层楼高吧？而且墙壁上也没有可以支撑的地方，要怎么上去呢？”三号继续问道。

　　“这种事情，只要对查克拉有足够好的控制力就可以了吧？”汤忍轻笑了一声，脱离人群走向墙壁，“我先上去看看情况，如果顺利的话，你们就跟上来。我会在上面等你们的。”说完之后，汤忍便做出了起跑的姿势，在一段助跑之后便将脚掌踩上墙壁，以Z型的路线跑了上去。

　　“好厉害！这种对查克拉的控制力！”看着转眼就跑到了墙的一半高度的汤忍，三号云忍握着拳头感叹道。

　　“虽然老师也让我们练习过查克拉的控制，不过果然还是到不了这种程度啊。”源叶摸着下巴评价道。

　　汤忍的身影慢慢被淹没在雾气中，仰着头看着他的鸣人抽抽鼻子笑了起来，“真怀念啊。卡卡西老师让我们通过爬树练习查克拉控制的事情，现在想起来都已经是好久之前了。”

　　“啊……嗯。”意识到鸣人是在对自己说话的重吾点点头。

　　“你肯定想不到，佐助他啊，还特地跑来找我问诀窍了哦。那还是我第一次见那家伙脸红的样子。”抱着手臂的鸣人脸上笑嘻嘻的，显然是陷入了某段美好的回忆。

　　重吾扬起嘴角，明明告诉他想知道佐助的事情就自己去问，结果还是忍不住说出来了嘛。

　　半空中突然传来的惨叫却很快打断了重吾的思绪，最先反应过来的是跳到半空中接住了汤忍的鸣人。

　　“不是吧……”

　　“发生什么事了？”

　　考生们很快围聚到了鸣人和汤忍身边，直到靠近之后才看清汤忍身上细小的伤痕和衣服上烧焦的印记。

　　“喂……这到底，是怎么回事啊？”十四号的雾忍张大眼睛问道。“你还好吧？”

　　“没……没想到……”靠在鸣人手臂上的汤忍闭着眼睛咳嗽道，“雾气里面……有雷电……”

　　“应该是防止想要从墙壁顶部通过的考生而设置的雷遁忍术吧？”二号皱着眉头说道。

　　“真的假的？！连这个都已经料到了吗？！”

　　“……到底是一个怎样的人啊……”

　　“大概只能说……恶魔考官名不虚传了吧……”

　　在众人的议论中，鸣人的脸却已经渐渐石化了下去，抽动着的嘴角似乎在支支吾吾地说着些什么，重吾偏过头，就正好听到了最后一句，“……看来以后，还是不要惹鹿丸生气比较好啊……”

　　“嗯？九号，你刚刚说了什么吗？”五号问道。

　　“啊……没……没什么。”从石化状态一秒转到满脸笑容，脸部的僵硬可想而知。

　　重吾叹了口气——这家伙跟刚刚看起来完全不一样啊。

　　

* * *

 

　　从上方呼啸着砸下来的球型巨石像是笼罩在头顶的末日一样。水月的后脑刚刚冒出三根黑线，眼中闪过的蓝色光芒就转瞬即逝。于是，等到球体真正接近头顶的时候，便像失去中心般地裂成碎片，飞散开来，稀稀拉拉地散落到地面上。

　　把大刀扛在脖子上的水月叹了口气，“这已经是第三次了哦，佐助。好歹也让我有点表现的机会嘛。考官们不是在看着我们吗？要是所有风头都被佐助抢去了，他们一定会觉得我只是跟着你跟班而已吧。从刚才到现在，我的斩首大刀都只是在做装饰品哦。虽然我也不想把刀口砍顿了，可是一直这么闲着的话也会无聊的啊。”

　　对于水月的一番话无动于衷的佐助仍旧不紧不慢地走在前面，脚步闲散得都看不出是在参加考试。而且，从离开房间起就是这样了，如果不是出于必要就不会回答他，这一点倒是和两年前完全一样。倒不是说他会介意这个啦，别说是他们在鹰小队的时候了，就是在大蛇丸大人身边的时候，佐助也一直都是一副爱理不理的样子。对于水月来说，第一次见到佐助正好是大蛇丸大人痴迷于研究如何把身体变成像水月这样可以液化的状态的时候，本来每天被像鱼一样养在玻璃水缸里就很讨厌了，还得像实验对象一样被人观察，是谁都会不爽的吧？所以刚刚见到佐助的时候，还以为是和自己同龄的孩子像自己一样被当做试验品抓起来而感到欣慰的水月很快就发现情况根本不是他想的那样。这个叫做宇智波佐助的家伙不仅可以待在大蛇丸大人身边自由走动，而且对于让所有实验品都害怕得不行的大蛇丸也是毫不客气，明明是实验做得正起兴的时候，只要佐助说一声“过来陪我练习”，大蛇丸大人就会放下手头的一切事务去陪他。那时候，想着“那种家伙除了脸蛋好看一点还有什么特别的啊”的水月完全不能理解为什么大蛇丸大人对佐助可以纵容到这个地步。“即使是写轮眼，应该也没什么了不起嘛”，在水缸里无所事事的时候就会想到这些的水月不是抱着要是有天能出去就一定要杀死大蛇丸的念头，就是要是有天能出去就一定要杀死佐助的念头。久而久之，反倒希望能够多见佐助几面了。

　　因为需要测试水月的身体到底能够承受怎样以及多大的伤害，大蛇丸大人的实验可真算得上是千奇百怪，花样迭出。与把水月当成实验对象，一脸惊叹的大蛇丸和兜不同，佐助每次出现的时候，都是一副不感兴趣的样子。不论水月因为疼痛叫得有多惨烈，他好像都觉得无聊，仿佛世界上唯一能让他感兴趣的事，就是忍术修行了。虽然水月从小就和哥哥一样被称为用刀的天才，对各种各样的忍刀都是极度痴迷，但像佐助这样，只是为了修行而修行，在修行本身当中找到动力的家伙，水月实在是完全无法理解。要说他是对力量有着特别的执着似乎也不太对。如果他是像大蛇丸大人那样的人的话，说什么也会对水月的能力感到好奇的吧？不过佐助那一脸不在意的表情，就好像是在说“这种程度的忍术随随便便就可以破解了”一样。真是让人火大啊。虽然身体随随便便被人拿来做实验，用各种方法被折磨确实很难受，可是那些也算是让他知道自己的底线的机会了，要是从这个方面去想的话，还得感谢大蛇丸大人为他想到的那么多测验方式呢。所以感谢什么的绝对谈不上，但憎恨的话其实也没有。不过在大蛇丸大人待在据点的那几个月里，有天突然独自跑到他这里，还自作主张地说什么“水月，我一定会救你出去”的佐助，还真是把水月吓了一大跳啊。“什么嘛，一副救世主的样子”，在佐助自以为是得说完这句话又面无表情地离开之后，他可是一个人撅着嘴巴在水里生了几个小时的气啊！一边说着“谁要你救啊！要逃出去的话，我自己也是可以做到的啊！”一边想着佐助不动声色的面容感叹“好像确实很帅气啊，佐助的话……”，结果自那之后一年都没看到佐助，等他再次出现的时候，整个人身上的气息都变得更冷了呀。跟水月见面的时候也是完全不看他，连招呼也不打，那时候简直要以为他把之前说的话忘掉了。

　　“不过，没关系吗？后面那几个家伙可是从一开始跟我们跟到了现在啊。陷阱什么的也都被我们先解决掉了他们才走，感觉我们就像是一直在为他们开路一样啊，真是不爽呢。”

　　“他们要跟着，就让他们跟着吧。我无所谓。”

　　“还真是气定神闲……”水月望着天叹了口气。迷宫里的雾气越来越浓了啊，其他考生大概会觉得讨厌吧？不过对他来讲，空气湿度这么大，就不用一直靠自己补水了。看着身前高挑的背影，心血来潮地把斩首大刀狠狠切下去的水月眨眨眼睛，原本明明对准了佐助身体的大刀不知怎么就卡在了佐助身体右侧的地上。“诶？砍偏了吗？”

　　“水月，要是作为考生私斗的话，是会被取消考试资格的。”

　　这家伙……到底是变得多强了啊……之前眼睛那么好用的时候就已经很讨厌了，现在完全是讨厌到了让人无法忍受的程度啊！“啊，不会的不会的啦，这种谁都没有受伤的玩笑，怎么能算作私斗呢？”把刀重新扛回肩上的水月悻悻地撅起嘴巴。“说到底，佐助的话，到底为什么要参加中忍考试这种无聊的事情啊？如果是你的话，根本不需要用中忍考试证明自己的实力吧？而且在外面云游两年，回到村子的第一件事就是参加中忍考试，怎么想都很奇怪啊。这两年我听到了很多关于你的好笑的传言哦。有说你建立了新的村子，还抓了很多人去做实验的，还有说你在山林里面隐居修行，救下了美丽的迷途少女的，当然关于你死了的传言也很多，就我听到的都有三种死法呢。不过现在见到了你就知道，传言果然是传言呢。像你这样的家伙，才没有那么容易死掉。所以，这次回木叶到底是为什么？思乡情节？还是准备从内部下手，摧毁木叶？啊……要是是准备摧毁木叶的话，从中忍考试做起也太麻烦了吧？”

　　“不要搞错了，我只是来凑数的而已。”

　　“凑数？啊，是因为中忍考试一定要三个人一起报名才可以，这样吗？什么嘛，竟然是这么无聊的理由啊。不过，说‘凑数’的话，意思就是你们组有人是真心想要成为中忍的是吧？唔……兜的话不可能，他早就不在乎这些事了吧？那就是另一个，叫什么来着，‘鸣人’？啊，果然是鸣人吧。”水月用一根手指戳着下巴回忆起来。“要说鸣人的话，就是今天在考场外面碰到的那个黄头发的家伙吧？”虽然说“漩涡鸣人”这个名字早就该因为第四次忍界大战而家喻户晓了，但是对于水月来讲却没什么真实感。在袭击五影会议之后被关在大牢里，就像是和外面的世界隔绝开来了一样。好不容易逃出来，见到了佐助，也是幸运地被安排和大蛇丸大人一起去救五影。等到他们赶到前线的时候，佐助就被二代火影传送到斑那边去了。所以真正接触鸣人的时间根本不多。在考场外面碰到的时候也是，完全感觉不出是个很厉害的家伙嘛。想到这里的水月皱起眉头……正觉得“怎么感觉这种评价有点熟悉”脑子里就突然浮现起另一个深色长发的身影。说起来的话，他们木叶的一代火影，号称忍者之神的千手柱间，也是个情绪波动，毫无威信，但是爆起查克拉来又霸气得要命的家伙吧？水月不自觉地哭丧起脸，木叶的忍者怎么一个个都是这样啊，这是什么奇怪的传统吗？“鸣人……鸣人……这名字听起来好耳熟啊……”念叨着这个名字的水月皱起眉头，总觉得好像在这之前就听过鸣人的名字了。可是到底是什么时候呢……“啊……果然是那个时候吧……”嘴里一边咕哝着，脑子里就出现了几年前的一个下午，站在水缸边上的大蛇丸大人笑眯眯地对佐助说出“九尾小鬼在你不在的时候，进步也很大了哦。是‘鸣人’，这个名字，对吧？”那个时候，一向看起来没有表情的佐助的脸上竟然出现了可以被称之为“动容”的情绪。即使只是很小很小的一瞬间而已，也没能逃过水月的眼睛。要说为什么的话，果然还是因为即使只是那一会儿，也足够令人震惊了。“鸣人的话，到底是个什么样的人呢？那个时候，追踪我们的木叶忍者里面，也有他吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“诶？这么说起来，从那时候开始，他就想把佐助你抓回去关进监狱然后用‘帮我们打败敌人就放你出来’这样的条件挟持你，然后你就不得不成为木叶的战争武器永远以任务换取没法获得的自由，直到老去才发现自己已经没有能力改变命运了于是不得不妥协这样终其一生对吧？还是说，如果那个时候在路上碰见的话，不仅是佐助而是整个鹰小队都得被木叶关押然后成为战争武器永远以任务换取没法获得的自由……”

　　“水月。”佐助突然停下脚步回过头来。

　　“啊！被我说中了吧！被我说中了对吧？！”

　　“水月你的话，是有个哥哥的，对吧？”

　　这个话题的走向……有点没料到啊。水月眨眨眼睛，“嗯，有的哦。双胞胎哥哥。”

　　佐助点了点头，便继续向前走去。

　　“怎么突然问起这个？”这个对什么都没兴趣的佐助，竟然会关心起他的私事，还真是不得了的新发现。

　　“你和你的哥哥，感情不好吗？”

　　“诶？”水月偏过头，一边的虎牙咬到下唇上，“也不能说，关系不好，但是要说很亲密，好像也没有……虽然我和哥哥都被称之为用刀的天才，但是是佐助你的话，应该能明白的吧？世界上就是会有所谓的‘天才’和‘天才中的天才’的，对吧？”

　　“你被大蛇丸抓走之后，为什么你的哥哥没有去找你呢？”

　　什么啊……越问越奇怪了。真是搞不懂。“说什么为什么……要说为什么的话……大概是因为我是被骗过去的，所以也没留下什么线索吧……也许哥哥早就以为我死了也说不定……而且，如果是我家那位的话，大概除了忍刀之外的事情都不会感兴趣的吧？要找遍世界上的好刀都来不及了，找我不是太浪费时间了吗？而且在你带我离开大蛇丸的据点前不久，他就死掉了吧。”

　　“是因为寻找关于你的线索死的？”

　　“哈？那家伙的话，不可能的吧？”水月捧着肚子大笑起来，“不可能不可能，要么就是想抢别人的刀，要么就是被人盯上了，别人要抢他的刀吧？总之，为了找我死掉什么的，是不可能的。”

　　佐助皱起了眉头，“什么意思？”

　　“什么意思……”水月再次撅起嘴巴，“仅仅因为我们是兄弟这种理由，并不意味着我们需要在另一方离开的时候去把他找回来吧？虽然事后想起来我大概是被大蛇丸骗了，但是说到底当时我也是自愿跟他离开的啊。”

　　“因为是自愿离开的，所以他不找你，也没关系，是吗？”

　　“是的哦。”水月认真地点点头，原本以为佐助还有什么话要问，对方却又像是恢复了之前的状态般地一言不发了。在心里抱怨着“什么嘛，问了这么一大堆，到底是什么意思嘛”的水月起先还试图在佐助的侧脸中寻找答案，后来就干脆放弃掉了。“还是这么让人捉摸不透啊”，水月在心里叹了口气。


	8. Chapter 8

源叶，十三岁，草隐村下忍，成为下忍才一年时间就由本班的指导上忍推荐参加中忍考试，原本以为其他考生应该也是和自己同龄的下忍才对，结果到了考场上却发现事实完全不是如此。抱着自己在同龄人中怎么也算得上是佼佼者的心态来到木叶，却在木叶城郊熙熙攘攘的人头里第一次感到了不安，源叶终于明白原来中忍考试并非他想象中那样简单。因为自己的指导上忍是十五岁就通过上忍考试而被村子里的人称之为天才的男人，所以自然而然地认为中忍考试也不过如此。结果在看到被云雾中的雷遁击倒在地的汤忍时，源叶才第一次感到了自己的程度还远远不够。

虽然在刚开始大家提出要结伴同行的时候认为这只不过是侥幸心理，没有立刻提出反对意见也不过是不想太早把自己孤立出去而已，任谁都知道表面上同意合作的这些考生不可能完全信任对方，但是能够利用的资源就要好好利用，在真正翻脸之前尽量走到离出口近一些的地方，想来大家应该也都是这个打算吧。哪怕是身处进入迷宫的第一个房间里的时候，“战争”其实就已经开始了。每个人都在盘算着抢先到达出口的方法，每个人都在暗中观察着同一个房间的对手，并且对之做出评价。如果说把同一班的三个人分到不同的房间有什么意义的话，应该就是这个了——每个人都是敌人，想要提高获胜的几率就要比其他人先一步找到同班的队友，只要找到了自己的同伴，就能够形成二对一甚至三对一的局面。即使是无法对对手发起正面攻击，只要阻碍对方前行就不会触犯规则。

虽然是这么想的……

虽然确实是这么想的……

可是那个家伙到底是怎么回事啊！说什么“为什么不能是所有人都可以通过考试”？还有因为被分到同一个号码就“意味着我们就是同伴”？“相信自己身处异地的同伴也会得到他人的帮助”？！这家伙是笨蛋吗？如果说他只是装出毫无防备的样子，事实上是安着什么坏心眼的话，看起来又实在不像。他那种看起来就是笨蛋的表情自不用说，像这种迷宫考试，谁走在前面谁倒霉这种事，应该是个人都清楚的吧？可是这种“万年下忍”竟然还敢毫不犹豫地走在最前面？还是说，他就是传说中的“考试破坏者”？故意装出友好和善的样子，打着“同伴”的口号把大家聚到一起，然后能害多少人就害多少人？这种可能性虽然并不是没有，可是好像也确实因为跟着他走而没有遇到什么陷阱——不，与其说是没有遇到什么陷阱，不如说是，因为是他走在最前面，所以小的陷阱都被他解决掉了。像一些零散飞出的苦无，还有突然冒出的藤蔓这样针对单独行动的考生的陷阱，因为有九号在前面所以基本上都是由他搞定。不得不承认的是，这家伙的反应速度确实很棒，这样一来，走在他后面的考生也就轻松了很多。不仅如此，遇到第一个针对群体设计的陷阱的时候，他那副诚心诚意地帮助着所有人的样子，怎么看都不像是装出来的。虽然走在最前面的那个也通常是最容易对陷阱没有防备的那个，但是反过来想，在遇到这种大型的陷阱的时候，他反而也是最容易到达安全区域的那个。可是这家伙……竟然选择往回走协助其他考生？到底该说是他对自己的实力太有自信呢，还是他的神经太粗？又或者两者都有？现在可以确定的是，这家伙的体术确实不错，可是忍术怎么样就完全不知道了。传闻木叶有那种体术非常厉害，忍术却完全不会的家伙，他会不会就是这种类型的呢？如果是的话，他大概就比源叶想象中还要傻了。虽然那个泷忍不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，但是他的话也并不是没有道理。即使第一轮不需要考生对战，第二轮第三轮也一定会有，那么在隐藏实力和适度的炫耀两者之间的平衡就一定要把握好才行。既要给人“不好对付”的感觉，又不可以随随便便把擅长的东西告知与人。这家伙，应该是一个都没做到吧？

源叶握紧拳头用力摇了几次头，总之要趁着休息的时间先冷静下来冷静分析局势才行。现在，9号和10号打头阵，虽然不知道9号到底是用了什么手段去判断路线，但是暂时假设是感知忍术的一种就好。10号看起来跟9号是一伙的，因为从考试一开始他就紧跟着9号没有分开过，可是明明7号才是和9号一个村子的木叶忍者，而和10号一样的5号和14号雾忍也完全没有和10号结盟的意思。5号和14号看起来实力并不弱，而10号如同巨人般的身形和他在遇到陷阱时手臂奇怪的反应也证明了他并不是需要照顾的对象。无论怎么说，这种组合都太奇怪了……源叶咂咂嘴打断了思绪。不，不要想这些乱七八糟的，这样胡乱推测是不会有结果的。不管怎么说，跟着9号这一路都没遇上什么陷阱是事实。而且10号的忍术虽然奇怪，可是防御力却出奇得好。接下来跟在他们后面的是8号和13号，1号在中间区域负责向全队传达信息，也就是说1号暂时担任了队长的职责，3号是医疗忍者所以得保护在队伍中间，7号负责中部的防御，源叶和5号还有14号就负责尾部的防御，最后剩下4号和12号检查队伍背后的情况。这样就足够了，这种排列在现有情况下已经是最好的组合。虽然4号和12号身上总是散发出让人不安的气息，可是说到底他们从进入考场以来都没有干过什么出格的事——大概是错觉吧。源叶皱了皱眉头，不管怎么说，既然跟他们离得这么近，只要好好观察就好，即使他们两个真的有什么打算，放在队伍最后也比放在中间要好。

“小鬼，紧张都写在脸上了哦。”

行进过程中被5号这么评价了，源叶咂咂嘴，即使是现在回想起来还是觉得当时那句“才没有紧张呢”实在是太没气势了。

“雾气越来越大，紧张也是正常的。”5号显得有些不依不饶。虽然脸上并没有什么表情，语气却是友善的。而且从刚刚进考场开始，就一直给人一种安心的感觉。源叶侧过头看向坐在房间另一边的5号，那家伙正在闭目养神，即使是休息的时候，背后那把大刀也完全没取下来过。

“只是考官想要模糊视野的工具而已，作为一名合格的忍者，善用嗅觉也是应该的吧。”结果自己竟然还被其他考生教训了。源叶撅起嘴巴。虽然用嗅觉追踪也是忍者需要掌握的技能之一，但是他的嗅觉却从来都只能算中等水平，要是和队友在一起的话，就更不需要……不不不。源叶用力摇摇头，现在不能考虑依靠队友力量的事情。身边的考生可以利用是当然的，但是还是应该做好最坏的打算，把自己假想成孤身一人才对。所以真正让他在意的是5号接下来说的那句话：“这可不是普通的雾气，不要太小瞧木叶的考官啊。”

所以，等到13号从墙顶上摔下来，源叶才意识到雾气除了遮蔽视线之外，还有着隐藏雷遁的作用。

实话说，走墙顶确实是个好主意。只要站在墙顶的话，迷宫里的路线还有陷阱什么的就都无所谓了。而且按照这次考试的风格来看，通过这种方式考验考生的查克拉控制力也不是不可能。要说的话，源叶他们班开始练习查克拉的控制还是在不久之前。从忍者学校毕业成为下忍之后，原本以为只要能够使用忍术就足够了，没想到查克拉控制竟然是这么困难的事情。13号说的这个方法或许真的有成功的可能性，毕竟不是每个考生都能把查克拉控制得精准到走到墙顶为止，那么考官就会以此为依据筛选出能力更出众的考生。虽然13号这次的尝试失败了，但是相信雾气不会蔓延到全程。哪怕仅仅从迷宫的大小去考虑，也知道要完成那么大规模的术需要过多的查克拉。而且，即便有足够的人手能够把术的生效范围尽量扩大，要撑整整十二小时也是不可能的。所以，等雾气散了之后，这个方法就能够使用了。

但是既然有人开始提出这样的建议，也意味着队伍里至少有两个以上的考生开始对现有的进度不满了。尽管13号仍旧不否认9号看到出口的能力对大家有帮助，但是在提出这个建议的同时也是自动排除了队伍里没有能力到达墙顶的考生。也许，对他来讲，即使此时抛弃队伍自己独自前进，也比和这么多人一起慢吞吞地前行要来得划算。

源叶摸了摸下巴，如果是自己的话能够做到13号那种程度吗？万一失败的话，即使不会受太重的伤，也可能会像之前的那几个考生一样被吸到地下吧？源叶皱起眉头，开始回忆13号爬上墙时其他人的表情。在众人当中，8号和14号是唯一两个面露难色的，也就是说，除自己之外，对查克拉控制最没把握的就是这两个人了吧？1号，4号和5号的表情看起来对于13号的身法不以为意，12号只是一如既往地没有表情而已，3号和7号脸上的紧张似乎更多的是对于13号的担忧。源叶暗暗咂嘴，脑中的一个认知突然把他吓了一跳——该不会，该不会自己在现有的队伍里，实力只能排倒数三名吧？如果是这样的话……源叶闭上眼睛，回忆起那时候视线悄悄飘到的方向——某个穿着白色披风的金发男人和他旁边如同巨人般的身影似乎完全没有被13号的行为影响，还是自顾自地聊着天。不仅如此，9号甚至还露出了可以称之为“完全不在状况”的笑容。说到底，这家伙到底有没有正在参加考试的自觉？！一直跟着这样的笨蛋走真的是正确的选择吗？难道之前这家伙说的“所有人都能通过”只是因为他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜而已？

源叶闭着眼睛的表情突然有点僵硬。如果真是那样的话，似乎就太不妙了啊。

不过，说起来，13号从墙上掉下来那时候，源叶其实完全没有反应过来。虽然迷宫的墙壁看起来宏伟得可怕，但是说到底也只有三层楼的高度而已。再加上至少有一大半的长度被遮蔽在了浓密的雾气里，所以等到13号掉下来的身影能够被看清的时候，照理来讲应该是没人能及时反应过来，并且跳到高处去就他的。但是，如果源叶没有记错的话，在大家都因为13号的惨叫僵硬地站在原地的时候，9号就已经从原本的位置高高跳了出去——即使这些都是源叶的想象也没关系，因为只有这样才能解释为什么他能及时接住13号。不过这种解释只是理论上的，要问原因的话……

要么就是9号早就知道13号会失败，要么就是他的反应速度比源叶，不，比在场的所有人都要快，而且快得多。

源叶皱着眉头摸摸下巴，视线再次不自觉地飘向了白色披风的所在地——9号这时候正背对着他蹲在地上，而9号的对面则坐着趁着休息时间刚刚为大家治疗完的3号云忍。虽然之前也想过也许考生里面会有医疗忍者，但是确实没有想到下忍当中还有这样技术不错的。不过，9号接下来的动作却让源叶有些摸不着头脑。源叶撅起嘴巴，看着9号回过头抓起了披风的一角，然后把披风……撕破了？

诶？

源叶觉得自己的头顶上一定冒出了跟问号一样的东西。

所以，明知道对方是医疗忍者，还因为对方受了点小伤就把披风撕下来给人家包扎？这种小伤，不是稍微治治就好了吗？即使不用查克拉，急救包里应该也会带着绷带吧？但是为什么三号要脸红啊？因为这点小事就少女心爆棚，不该是忍者应有的态度吧？虽然9号那家伙长得是还不赖，黄色的头发配上蓝色的眼睛甚至还可以说是“有点帅气”，再加上眉眼之间英气十足，脸颊上那莫名的猫胡须一样的纹路还给这份英气里面加上了几分可爱，结果一微笑就变得尤其爽朗起来……不……不不不！……这种走向不对吧？为什么他源叶要在心里暗暗夸这种万年下忍啊？！还有“帅气”、“爽朗”什么的！说得好像他很喜欢他似的！

“源叶，你的脸怎么这么红啊？是哪里不舒服吗？”

结果，好像连盯着对方看的事情也被发现了……

“啰……啰嗦死了！”源叶捏起拳头别过视线——再有就是，明明都已经规定好了以号码相称的，这家伙还是坚持称呼自己的名字！“我是6号！6号啊！不要一直源叶源叶地叫我！”

“有什么关系嘛？这不是你的名字吗？”9号不符合年龄地撅起嘴巴，而且还真的不满地抱起了手臂。

“再加上，我都不知道你的名字啊！只有你一个人叫我不是太不公平了吗？！”

“哈？这么说起来，你好像是还不知道我的名字哦。什么嘛，原来是为这种事情不高兴啊。想知道的话，告诉你就好了啊。我的名字就是漩……”

“停！停停停！”慌张地扑上去捂住9号的嘴巴，对方却丝毫没有意识到自己错误似地露出了不满的表情。

“什么嘛，只是名字而已啊。我又不介意……”9号皱着眉头嘟囔起来。

“完全不是这个问题吧？”源叶从9号手心中抽回手臂，“总之，接下来不许叫我的名字，也不要把你的名字告诉我。”嘴上虽然这么说着，不过如果知道他的名字的话，确实就能通过事先准备好的忍识卡获得更多关于他的信息了。不过现在跟这么多人待在一起，随便拿出忍识卡的话，接下来一定会被防范的。所以名字什么的，还是等大家分头行动的时候再问吧。不过说到底，像这样的万年下忍，应该也没什么需要担心的才对。

逐渐接近的慌张的脚步声突然抓住了房间里所有人的注意，原本还分散着坐在地上的考生很快站起来聚到了一起。虽然照理来讲是不会有人袭击他们，但是对于这样快速接近的人却不得不有所防御。把这称作忍者的本能也好，或是大家神经过敏也罢，总之，当迅速冲出入口的两个身影忽然出现在房间里的时候，所有人的身体都摆出了准备战斗的姿势。

可是，当意识到这两张面孔并不陌生的时候，房间里的气氛则逐渐由谨慎转变为了尴尬。

进来的这两个也显然有些愣住了。从他们的表情来看，这次的相遇应该只是偶然而已。再加上两人灰头土脸的狼狈状态，多半是被这一路的陷阱折磨得好不容易才到了这里。

“竟然是你们……”其中一个咂咂嘴，手中握着的苦无也举高了一些。

源叶皱起眉头。这算什么反应？即使双方算不上同伴，但是也不至于会对他们大打出手。可他们的表情看起来就好像是大家会借机偷袭他们一样。

“不用这么紧张，我们是不会袭击你们的。”1号放下手中的苦无，摆出了一个无害的姿势，“看你们的样子，应该吃了不少苦头吧？虽然之前是你们自己选择单独行动的，但现在我们的态度还是没变，如果你们愿意诚心加入的话，一起行动也没关系。”

没错，这两个突然的闯入者就是之前选择了自行离开的那两名泷忍。和还在房间里时的样子不同，他们身上的伤口和衣服破损的状态都显示着这一路的艰辛。可是，更让源叶在意的还是他们比之前更加怀疑的眼神和言谈之间那种古怪的违和感。

“哈，什么嘛，你们竟然还在玩这种过家家游戏吗？”黑发的泷忍把手挥开，脸上的笑容突然有些狰狞，“看起来你们之中也已经少了几个人了嘛。是之前就没有跟你们合作，还是你们在遇到陷阱的时候抛弃了他们？”

源叶的身边，几个考生同时皱起了眉头。没有人回答他的问题，严格意义上讲，那两个考生也并不是被他们抛弃了。可是让源叶在意的并不是这个问题本身，而是这个问题引发的可能性。在这样的考试中，“合作”也许确实意味着更高的成功率，可是这种效果被实现的前提是在短暂的时间内保证绝对的“不背叛”。而这种“不背叛”的实现，则取决于力量的制衡。假设是两个实力相当的考生，他们独自进行考试能获得的好处是1，而“合作”得到的好处是2，“背叛”得到的好处却是1.5或0，那么选择“背叛”则显然不如选择“合作”。可是现在，大家的实力都无法估量，在这样短暂的相处里也无法建立足够的信任感。而且，尽管不能知道具体情况，但实力差是绝对存在的。那么，在这样的团队合作中，就必然会形成弱者成为强者的垫脚石的情况。无论在泷忍提出这个问题之前大家有没有想过这些，现在也一定是不想都不可能了。

“看你们的表情，真实的情况应该是后者吧？怎么，即使如此，还是指望我会相信加入你们是正确的选择吗？”

房间里的空气突然有些凝滞。而打破了这种凝滞的，是把苦无收回包里的1号。

“你们是不是误会了什么？提出邀请是给你们加入的机会，而不是请求。更何况，”1号的语气顿了顿，嘴角扬起笑容，“用眼睛看就知道了吧？你们的样子和我们的样子比起来，怎么也是你们比较狼狈。从开始到现在，你们已经遇到多少陷阱了？五个？还是更多？又有几次，你们是险些没能通过呢？考试开始才两小时而已，你们就已经变成这个样子了。即便如此，你们还是认为单独行动比较有效的话，我也没什么可说的。”

在遭遇了这样的反驳之后，两名泷忍的表情都有些僵硬。黑色头发的那个还想说些什么，却被他身边棕色短发的那个按住肩膀制止了。

“抱歉，这家伙太没礼貌了。”之前一直没有开口的泷忍走上前来，“可是毕竟是中忍考试，再怎么谨慎都不为过。如果刚刚的话冒犯到了大家，我们希望能向各位道歉。但是，只凭我们两个确实很难走完全程。如果你们不介意的话，能够让我们加入吗？”与黑色长发的泷忍不同，棕色短发的这位显得尤其礼貌温和。他上前几步走到房间中央，无论是肢体语言还是声音里都透着诚恳。

“其实……也不需要道歉什么的吧……”3号红着脸说道，“啊……并不是说我能代表大家的意见……”

1号回过头，视线在队伍里扫了一周，最后把目光停留在9号身上。从表情看就知道，大家是在等9号的意见，说到底，无论是一开始提出合作也好，还是这一路起到关键作用的人也罢，这一切的中心都是9号吧？如果他觉得没问题的话，大家也就没什么可说的了。

可是，在1号询问的目光中，9号的表情却让人捉摸不透。果然还是在介意之前这两个泷忍所说的话吗？还是和源叶一样，注意到了这两个人身上的违和感呢？慢慢地，9号的目光与1号相接，那种让人无法判断真实想法的表情就这么维持了一秒，两秒，三秒。然后，9号微微地偏过了头，“诶？”

诶？诶——？只是没反应过来吗？！！

“啊，是在问我吗？”9号如梦初醒般地指了指自己的鼻子，“我的话是无所谓，大家团结一致的话，无论什么困难都可以搞定的！”

不管是源叶还是同样听到了这话的大家都明显地愣了一会儿。虽然之前就觉得这家伙是傻瓜了，可是现在简直觉得傻得无可救药啊。但是也许是因为即使在这样的情况下9号仍能露出那种傻瓜般的笑容，又或者是在这样充满讨厌雾气和潮湿的空气里，9号的声音里却有着某种接近于太阳的温度，原本房间里那种古怪的尴尬气氛好像突然消失了。包括1号在内，好几个考生的脸上都露出了笑容。

而站在大家对面的棕发泷忍则摊开两手的掌心说道，“我的名字叫永川木人，他是北野英。”

“喂……”

“没关系的，英。如果要加入他们的话，我们也得表现出一点诚意啊。”无视了北野的不满，永川微笑着打断他。“如果加入你们需要说出自己擅长的忍术的话，我们这边也没问题。但是有件事情我也很在意，因为你们看起来确实没有我们这么狼狈。是有什么避开陷阱的诀窍吗？如果我没记错的话，我们之中应该是没有感知忍者的？”

“确实没有。”1号的回答道，“但是9号有类似于感知忍术的能力，靠他的话可以避开陷阱。”

“原来如此。”永川点点头，“英擅长的是水遁和剑术，我擅长的是火遁和手里剑之术。接下来一定会帮上忙的。”

结果所谓的“擅长的忍术”也就只是说到这样而已吗？源叶暗自咂了咂嘴。虽然这样不算没有回答，但是说到底，这也不算是个能让人满意的回答吧？不过看起来1号也并没有要追问的意思，会把9号的能力透露给他们应该也是考虑到如果接下来要一起行动的话，要瞒也瞒不住。说起来……

“喂，9号。”源叶偷偷用手肘顶了顶9号的腰部，对方也就侧过头来看向他，“你擅长的忍术是什么？”

虽然这么问了，但其实也并不指望9号会直接回答他，只不过是觉得，“不如趁机也问问9号，说不定他一不留神就说出来了”而已。不过，接下来他的回答，才是真正让源叶火冒三丈的原因——

“我吗？”9号捏住下巴歪着脑袋想了想，然后垂下视线看向源叶，“我没有什么忍术是不擅长的。”

源叶觉得自己的头有点疼。

这家伙，到底该说是天然呆还是城府深？……到现在，连源叶都无法判断了。

“啊……算了，当我没问。”源叶闭上眼睛挥了挥手。“真是的，我在想些什么啊……”即使是再怎么天真的家伙，也不会仅仅因为对方问了就回答吧？

“说起来，”身边的9号却突然上前了几步，源叶睁开眼睛，却意识到对方并不是在跟自己说话，“我刚刚想到一个问题。”这么说着的9号越过人群站到1号和5号旁边，“之前也是，这次也是，该怎么说呢……虽然我可以通过感应不一样的查克拉来判断路上是不是有陷阱，但是光凭这样是没办法知道我们会遇到的到底是哪一种类型的陷阱的。”

1号点点头，“我想也是这样。所以呢？”

“但是因为这样，虽然我们避开了很多陷阱，可是最后却不得不面对攻击人数更多的大陷阱。”9号撅起嘴巴，一边思考一边解释应该不是他的强项吧。

“你想说什么？”似乎意识到了什么似的，1号稍稍皱起了眉头。

“唔，该怎么解释呢，”9号支起手臂捏住下巴，“虽然没法确定，但是从我感应查克拉的状况来看，不一样的陷阱透出的查克拉的状态是不一样的。可是除了一些很小的陷阱之外，攻击人数多的陷阱显示出来的查克拉的差别却……大概应该说是……很微妙？我在想，会不会有些陷阱虽然攻击的人数多，但是陷阱本身却并没有那么危险，而另一些就是攻击人数又多，陷阱本身也很危险，这样呢？像我们之前遇到的苦无陷阱那样，攻击的速度很快，范围也很大的。我们因为要避开其他陷阱，最后却不得不面对最危险的这个……啊……好像，有点说不清楚啊……”

“难道你是在说，也许会有其他的陷阱，虽然查克拉的状态看起来很危险，但是其实更容易通过？”1号睁大眼睛问道。

“啊！就是这样！”9号用拳头敲了敲掌心，“所以说我就在想，如果可以提前知道陷阱的类型，应该比知道‘有没有陷阱’要好得多吧？”

提前知道陷阱的类型？他到底在说些什么啊？源叶张大嘴巴。这家伙到底能够异想天开到什么程度？所谓的“提前知道陷阱的类型”，要么就是从考官那里拿到了设计图纸，要么就是跟考官是朋友，所以获取了考场的机密吧？无论是这两者之中的哪一种，都不该直接说出来的吧？

“话是这么说，可是，要怎么才能做得到呢？”3号偏过脑袋，手腕上还绑着从9号的披风上撕下来的布料。这家伙，自从那之后望着9号的眼神就一直怪怪的。明明一开始还没有这样的吧？

“提前知道陷阱类型什么的……不可能的吧？”4号的声音从背后传来。

“你是有什么主意了吗？”没有理会其他人，1号望着9号追问道。

出乎源叶的意料，9号竟然真的点头了。“如果想要知道陷阱的类型的话，只要有人先试过陷阱就会知道了吧？”

站在房间里的这群考生好像同时被击中一样低下了头。什么嘛……只是这种主意啊……源叶垂着脑袋叹了口气，“虽然是这样没错，可是你想怎么样？让我们中的一部分人先试陷阱再回来告诉我们？还是跟在别的队伍的考生后面，等他们通过了我们再过去？”不用解释也知道这两种方法听起来有多荒谬了吧？

“不是这样。”9号却认真地摇了摇头，“事实上，这个方法我平时修行的时候就有在用，所以刚刚也是突然想到的。如果用影分身的话，就能知道前面的陷阱是什么了。”

影……分身？

“这是……什么意思？”

源叶相信，他这时候看到的1号脸上的惊讶表情应该跟自己，还有房间里其他人此刻脸上的表情，是一样的。

“先让影分身去试那些陷阱，如果被击中的话影分身就会消失。但是影分身所获得的经验也会传回到本体身上。”无视了队伍里其他人的反应，9号居然一本正经地把这句话说完了。

原来影分身消失之后，所获得的经验也会传到本体啊？源叶愣愣地想着，有那么一会儿，竟然有点庆幸自己获得了新知识。然后，连自己都能感觉到嘴角的笑意变得太过狰狞了。这家伙……说什么影分身……在场的可都是还没通过中忍考试的下忍啊！有谁能会那么高级的忍术？！即使真的有人能用，变一两个影分身出来，面对迷宫里的那么多岔路，又能起到什么作用？源叶突然很想敲9号的脑袋，事实上他的拳头都已经竖起来了，“冷静，冷静。”他暗暗对自己低语道，“攻击其他考生会被取消资格的。”话虽如此，9号那一脸丝毫没有意识到自己说的话的问题的表情，还是让人觉得打一拳会比较好。

“虽然……是这样……”从1号的表情来看，她应该也是想到了和源叶一样的事情。不过让源叶惊讶的是，她竟然还能保持冷静地问下去，“你这么说，应该是因为你认为这个方法可行吧？但是特意提出来，应该不只是通知我们一声而已。还是说，这个方法有什么缺陷？或者需要我们的协助吗？”

这次，轮到9号露出迷茫的表情了。不过，他只是愣了一会儿就笑着摆起手来，“协助什么的，倒是不需要啦。不过缺陷的话，不知道这算不算缺陷呢。只不过，如果我用影分身的话，之前感知查克拉的那个术就不能用了。这个有点难解释……虽然本来这两个术也没什么冲突……大概就是……本来那个术有时间限制，可是因为我限制了查克拉的使用，所以延长了时间，但是如果用影分身的话，查克拉就会平均分到每个影分身里……总之……再要用那个术的话，就会很不方便……而且影分身的人数也会减少……”

源叶觉得对于这样的解释自己还能听懂真的是一件很神奇的事。虽然9号所说的“仙术”到底是什么，源叶完全不知道。但是这样听起来的话，应该也只是听起来很厉害，用起来却完全不方便的一种术吧？不过话说回来，虽然同时用这个所谓的“仙术”和影分身，影分身的人数会减少，但是……作为一个下忍，原本能变出的影分身人数也不多吧？！所以这种方法到底有什么用？可是整个队伍的人还都在专心地听他说下去，这算什么啊……

“啊……我大概明白了。”在短暂的沉默之后，1号终于点了点头。“大家呢？觉得怎么样？”

“能提前知道陷阱的类型当然很好。”4号的一只手叉着腰，另一只手却不安地摸了摸后脑，“但是，冒昧地问一句，你的影分身最多能有多少个？要是想走完各种不同的岔路，哪怕有几十个也不够吧？”

说起来，眨眼这件事，在源叶心中，原本是身体本能的一部分。而睁眼、闭眼、再睁眼这样的状态改变在他心中也从来不应该算作“时间流逝”中，需要在意的环节。可是，这一天，源叶的想法有点不同。因为在这个他从来不甚在意的“时间点”里，发生了一件他以前没有遇到过的事情——是的，闭上眼的瞬间，他突然觉得房间好像有点拥挤。

“没关系的，这样的话，应该够的吧？”

在眼睑缓缓上升的过程里，源叶耳边也同时传来了9号越来越好认的声音。“大概是错觉吧”，有那么一会儿源叶这么想道——直到眼睛完全睁开，而视线里充斥着太多的9号若无其事地询问着的表情。

所以他到底是在源叶连结印都没能看清的时间里变出了多少影分身呢？站在突然拥挤起来的房间里，而身高远不足以让视线穿透周身围绕的这些影分身的源叶，突然觉得也许9号是个没常识，但又异常可怕的男人。

“啊，一下子变得好挤……”这个看起来应该是9号的本体的男人噘着嘴抱怨道，“大家就按照计划的往出口的方向前进吧！要为我们找到最合适的路径哦，加油了！”

或者说，因为没常识，所以异常可怕吧？源叶望着这个举着拳头朝自己的影分身加油鼓劲的男人，满意地在队伍里其他人的脸上，看到了和自己一样的表情。


	9. Chapter 9

“喂，他这样……没问题吧？”

“嗯？”靠着墙站在众多鸣人的影分身之后的鹿丸循着声音侧过头，明明声音近在咫尺眼中却空无一物，不管怎么说这种感受都太过微妙了。因为戴着感知器的缘故，身体分给了感知器传输来的信息太多的注意，结果相比较于坐在自己身侧的手鞠，鸣人的影分身带来的实感反而要强得多。不过即使如此，手鞠的疑问是在说鸣人用影分身探路这件事是肯定的。鹿丸把抱起的手臂分开，右手的食指弯曲着挠挠额头，“既然让鸣人参加这次的考试，那么只要在规则范围内，怎样使用自己的能力都是没关系的吧？”

“嗯，这一点我没有异议。”就算不用看也知道手鞠皱起了眉头，“只是，他这么做，跟他一起的这些考生会不会太轻松了？”

“从某种意义上说，应该是吧。”鹿丸扬起嘴角，“运气也是成功的一部分嘛。”

“你还真是老样子，”手鞠叹了口气，“好歹还是要考虑一下考官的尊严啊……”

“就算轻松一点，也轻松不到哪儿去的。”鹿丸有点想笑。像鸣人这样的家伙，可以在面对十尾的时候把查克拉分给所有人，那么在这场考试里有这种举动其实也不奇怪。事实上，第四次忍界大战之后鸣人在五大国的声望都已经很高了，所有参战的忍者都应该清楚鸣人在那场战争里起着怎样至关重要的作用。可是对于没有亲眼见到的人来讲，那些也不过是遥远而精彩的故事罢了。既然这样，就利用这场中忍考试让大家看看好了。“虽然说用鸣人的影分身探路听起来是很方便，但是你不觉得大家忽视了一个很重要的问题吗？”

“重要的问题？”手鞠歪过脑袋，“那是什么？”

“影分身被击中的话就会消失，对吧？”

从对方以沉默作为回应看来，鹿丸只能假设她点了头。

“可他们都是鸣人的影分身，”鹿丸看着陆续离开房间的这些身影和房间里其他考生的表情，担心的事情大概很快就会发生了，“也就是说，陷阱的难度是以鸣人的标准去划分的。”

“这样说来……”

即使从她的声音里听出了明白的意思，鹿丸还是继续了下去，“嗯，即使只是影分身，实力也比这些考生强太多了。”鹿丸抬起右手撑住下巴，“即使鸣人能够意识到这一点，然后在遇到考生们难以对付的陷阱的时候解除影分身，那么这条路接下来的情况他就没法知晓了。如果因此需要不断增加影分身的数量的话，即使是他，应该也没法保证能够坚持到终点吧？”

“说得也是。”这么说着的手鞠叹了口气，鹿丸能感觉到身边这个在上一刻还紧绷的身体在他的话中放松下来，“不管怎么说这家伙都太乱来了。但是啊，有他做同伴真是太让人安心了。”

鹿丸有些好笑地闭上眼睛。有鸣人这样的家伙做同伴很让人安心，现在大家虽然都能笑着说出这样的话来，可是也许正是因为看到了现在的鸣人，才觉得这一切都是理所应当。真要说的话，在鹿丸看来，能够成为这么让人安心的同伴的鸣人才是不可思议。刚一出生就失去了父母，明明是体内被封印了九尾的保护村子的英雄，却被当作等同于九尾的怪物对待。为了隐瞒鸣人的身份而让他使用了母亲的姓氏这种事，虽说是为了保护他，但是终究还是让一个不知世事的孩子被冠上了“外乡人”的身份。明明父母都是为了村子牺牲的英雄，身为孩童的鸣人却对此毫不知情，不仅没能感受到英雄子女的骄傲，甚至还得遭受村里人的冷眼。即使如此还是能够将火影作为目标，每天笑嘻嘻地把保护村子看作最重要的事，大概只能感谢他那身为英雄的父母将灵魂中最宝贵的品质遗留在了鸣人的血液里吧。

儿时的鹿丸曾经问过父亲，为什么其他的孩子要排斥鸣人。那个时候母亲的神色显得过于慌乱了，那副欲言又止的样子即使对于孩童时期的鹿丸来讲也不难解读。母亲应该是不希望他和鸣人有太多交往的吧？不过父亲倒是给出了完全相反的答案——让鹿丸自己判断。结果那时只是觉得“不用很亲近但也没必要排斥”的对象，到现在竟然成了自己想要追随的家伙。明明自己是个傻瓜却把鹿丸称为“笨蛋三人组”的一员，因为嫌麻烦就没有反驳，但现在想来，这也许就是那个笨拙的家伙表达友情的方式吧。

鹿丸叹了口气，转头看向从身侧走过的佐助和他身后不厌其烦地抱怨着无聊的鬼灯水月——与鸣人不同，佐助在离开房间之前只叫上了水月一个人。不过这并没能阻挡那些选择跟在他后面的考生：她们三个都戴着岩隐村的护额，并且在佐助和水月身后不近不远的距离里跟着他们前进。刚开始还能看作只是恰巧和佐助选择了同样的路径的他们在连续两次通过了佐助已经解决了的陷阱之后，便已经不能仅仅用“巧合”来解释了。不过，大概是考虑到如果跟得太远，那些被佐助处理掉的机关就会在他们通过之前重启的缘故，她们的跟踪距离并没有远到能够不让被跟踪对象发现的程度。这种利用第一轮考试不允许考生私斗的规则大胆挑战为自己解决陷阱考生的忍耐力的行为，实在是很有当年鹿丸自己参加中忍考试的风格。不过说到底，如果跟踪对象是现在的佐助的话，再怎么想要不被发现也很困难吧？

真正让鹿丸担心的，倒是在佐助他们所在的路径前面埋伏着的几个家伙。

“刚开始看到你设计的迷宫我还担心这场考试会不会设计得太难了，现在看来，跟着强者蒙混过关的，耍手段害人的家伙，大有人在嘛。这样一来，好像通过这轮考试也没什么难的了。”手鞠突然的评价让鹿丸稍微有些吃惊，虽然不确定手鞠说的是不是他正在看的这几个人，但像这样随随便便就能看透他想法一般地出声回应，几乎要让鹿丸怀疑感知器是不是还有什么他不知道的功能了。

“也体谅一下出题人的心情吧。五大国共同举办的中忍考试，总人数都超过四百人了，考虑到第二轮考试的场地，第一轮规定的通过人数还是和以前一样，也就是说在第一轮就得淘汰四分之三的考生。如果是普通的笔试的话根本没法做到吧？”鹿丸托着下巴叹了口气。能对这场考试说出“没什么难的”的人，大概也就只有手鞠了。“至于你所说的‘耍手段’的家伙们，因为事先了解了机关的属性就用它们来对付其他考生，也算是运用了地利，不算违规。重要的只是他们活用地利的目的和手段而已——更何况，中忍考试本来就不是只凭‘是否通关’来判断的考试吧？”

手鞠在旁边轻笑了一声，鹿丸突然就意识到自己说的话里的问题了。

果然，熟悉的嘲讽就随之而来——

“说得也是，如果是那样的话，你也就当不上中忍了。”

鹿丸觉得自己有点自作自受。

这家伙，从以前开始就是这样嘴上不饶人。明明比自己还要大上三岁，有时却会露出孩童般幼稚的表情，对自己说出嘲讽的言语之后，还会恶作剧似地做鬼脸。站在我爱罗身后的时候还是风影可靠的姐姐，到了自己面前却和普通的女孩没什么两样。

“啧，又是他们几个。”

听到手鞠不满的咂嘴声后，鹿丸立刻就明白她和自己注意到了同样的对象。

靠在岔路口的墙边等待着佐助和鬼灯水月经过的鹿丸对于佐助接下来的行为多少有些好奇。在佐助跟着大蛇丸离开之前他不了解佐助，一是因为嫌麻烦，二也是因为没有了解的必要。即使那时对“佐助是同伴”这件事毫不怀疑，到了后来，在得知他抓走了八尾又袭击了五影会议的时候，鹿丸就已经把佐助从“同伴”名单上删除了。鹿丸和鸣人不一样，他没法对任何人都抱有绝对的信心。更何况，佐助也和鸣人不一样。和鸣人这样认准了一个目标就不顾一切往前冲的类型不同，佐助是清楚自己在做什么，并且会为了实现长远目标制定与之相匹配的计划的人。杀死大蛇丸，组织鹰小队，跟晓合作，跟晓决裂，跟阿飞合作，这些看起来杂乱无章的行为直到现在都让鹿丸无法理解，即使如此他也不相信那只是佐助无计划的一时冲动。正是因为这样，在第四次忍界大战上突然出现的佐助才让鹿丸本能地戒备起来。

考试开始也差不多了三个小时了，身边其他几个村子派来的代表也陆续有了取下感知器的动作。虽然短时间使用感知器还没什么问题，但是果然像这样长时间维持注意力对使用者来讲还是太勉强了。仍旧和之前一样翘着腿坐在旁边的手鞠倒是一点休息的意思都没有。是在逞强吗？依她要强的性格，那样的可能性并不是没有。鹿丸犹豫着是不是应该婉转地提醒一下她，还未出口的话语就被前方传来的声音打断。

“那边的考生，能看得到我吗？”浓密的雾气中，岔路尽头传来了有些青涩的嗓音。鹿丸吸吸鼻子，混杂着灰尘的潮湿气味和过暗的光线让他这个局外人都不免感到不安。从这个距离看过去，声音的来源只是个人形的影子而已。

身后的脚步声停止下来，鹿丸回过头，被叫住的是一同站在路口的佐助和水月。

“实在是不好意思，我的同伴好像受了很严重的伤。”岔路尽头的声音继续道，“虽然不想给别人添麻烦，但是我也因为受伤动不了了。从刚刚开始，无论我怎么叫他他都没反应了，能麻烦你们帮我看看他的情况吗？”无论是语气还是措辞都谦逊而诚恳，靠坐在墙壁上捂住侧腹的考生带着抱歉的笑容对佐助和水月挥手。他所指的“同伴”应该是这个蜷缩着倒在路中间的家伙。

佐助仍旧站在路口没有动，扛着大刀的水月从他背后探出脑袋。

“诶？~因为这轮考试不可以战斗就能拜托别的考生帮忙啊？还真是轻松呢。”单手握住刀柄的水月用刀背敲了敲肩膀，明明是能随便把人劈成两半的武器，到了他手里却变得和老头用的养身锤没什么两样。略显甜腻的嗓音撞击着迷宫的墙壁传到鹿丸耳朵里，轻松的语调里却莫名带着些许危险的气息，“你觉得怎么样，佐助？要过去帮他吗？”

佐助的脸上看不出什么表情，他像是没有听到水月的话般地提起步子，黑色的披风因为突然的动作小幅度地扬起了一些，但随着佐助平稳的步伐又安静地垂了下去。

“哦？竟然真的要帮忙吗？”水月前倾身子露出孩童般的笑容，像是想从佐助脸上找出些什么似地探过脑袋盯着佐助的侧脸，“难道说，这两年你经常遇到这样的情况吗？真难得呢，一向对跟自己无关的事毫无兴趣的你竟然会关心陌生人。啊，真是的。还以为我已经渐渐了解你了呢，现在好像又搞不懂了。之前也是，居然会问到我哥哥的问题。你现在还真不止变得一般的奇怪……”

从鹿丸身边经过，踏着不紧不慢的步子的两人如同郊游般地闲谈着，无论是步履还是神色都看不出丝毫的警惕。

“喂……他们两个是不是太轻敌了一点？”手鞠在椅子里直起身子，因为紧张而僵硬起来的手臂似乎是下意识地碰到了鹿丸放在扶手上的手臂。

“是吗？我倒是觉得把他们两个选作猎物的考生比较可怜。”鹿丸咂咂嘴，半眯着眼睛叹了口气。

由于鸣人一边行进一边增加着影分身人数的缘故，现在越来越多原本不该看见鸣人的岔路上都出现了那个急速奔走着的身影，而场地里猛然增多的机关触发数量不仅让支撑着迷宫运行的上忍们皱起眉头，也让鹿丸本来还算清净的大脑变得嘈杂起来。即使闭上眼睛，画面和声音还是会直接传进大脑，简直就像是为了缓解饥饿，而直接把腹部剖开，在胃里填满食物一样。

鹿丸突然觉得有点想吐。

走在考生们前面的鸣人突然停下步子，侧过了头——啧，那种感觉又来了。那种，自己被鸣人看见了的感觉。

“怎么了吗？”重吾上前的步伐多少阻隔了一点鸣人的视线，鸣人也就摇摇头笑着说没什么。

决心在考试之后找鸣人问个清楚的鹿丸多少也有点担心是不是自己神经过敏，但是就在这么想着的时候，忽然就觉得之前佐助从自己面前经过时那瞬间交汇的视线似乎也并不是偶然了。

“这两个家伙……”鹿丸低声咒骂了一句，结果刚一转过脑袋就看见了兜一脸无害的笑容。鹿丸下意识地退后几步，拉开了两人之间的距离。

“走这个方向真的没问题吗？为什么感觉离出口越来越远了？”和兜一起行进的，被安排走在队伍最前面的考生回过头。

“放心吧，没问题的。”兜的脸上还是没有变化的微笑。

鹿丸稍稍皱起眉头——明明是这样温和友善的表情，却说什么也无法让人信任。

对于兜的事情，鹿丸原本并不在意。只是，那个在自己那届中忍考试中有过一面之缘的家伙到后来竟然成为了第四次忍界大战的发起者，之后却又成了扭转战局的关键，再后来，又能满不在乎地出现在火影办公室，提出让木叶资助孤儿院的请求的男人，实在没法不让鹿丸在意。那个在五年前实力就能够与卡卡西匹敌的家伙，到了后来竟然需要佐助和鼬联手才能打败。更不要提在那之前，以“木叶最优秀的间谍”的称号跻身于暗部的时候，为木叶完成了无数秘密任务的伪装能力。

在成为六代火影的助手之后，借用这个身份稍微调查了一下兜还在暗部时的事情，可是除了他是被大蛇丸看中的人还有一些关于他的传闻之外，能够起到作用的信息却寥寥无几。即使直接问六代火影，对方也只会给出一些诸如“优秀”和“不可小觑”之类的评价。

这样的一个人，如果想要获取这些考生的信任，应该是轻而易举吧？可是表情里这种微妙的僵硬感是怎么回事？如果不仔细去看的话，就不会发现这是一个人对事实有所隐瞒的表情。可是那个可以同时为大蛇丸和蝎当间谍的男人，不可能连一个让人信任的表情都摆不出来。会露出这样的破绽只可能说明……

“你手里的地图，也拿给我们看看怎么样？”站在最前面的考生没有放弃，甚至还向兜走近了一步。“给我们看了，才能确认你真的有地图，而不是让我们保护不擅长战斗的你吧？”

不擅长战斗？鹿丸皱起眉头。要说不擅长战斗的话，在鹿丸参加中忍考试的那次，对兜的印象确实只有在第三轮之前弃权这件事。尽管当时能感觉到情况不大对劲，但和佐助被咒印影响这件事比较起来，这个没什么存在感的弃权忍者很难让人分出太多注意。不过也正是因为这样才奇怪吧？这个能够和卡卡西匹敌的忍者却出奇地给人一种没什么威胁的感觉。鹿丸突然想起第一次见到兜的时候，这个声称自己参加过六次中忍考试的家伙，煞有介事地拿出了记录着大部分考生信息的忍识卡，然后又轻易地被音隐村的忍者威胁到的样子。那时自己对这个人的评价应该也是“不足为惧”吧？可是现在的兜看起来甚至比那时候还要瘦弱。苍白的皮肤和眼睑下方淡淡的紫色阴影配上那头柔软的银色发丝，从红色斗篷中时隐时现的纤细手臂，如果不是知道他的身份，恐怕真的很难相信他是个实力堪比当年传说中的三忍的忍者。

“不行。”在干脆地拒绝着的时候，兜的嘴角还是维持着上扬的弧度。

“你说什么？”这个考生朝兜逼近了一步，站在他身边的几个考生皱了皱眉头，而更多的人选择了观望。

“一开始就说好了的吧？只有我一个人可以看地图。大家也是在接受了这个条件的前提下合作的，不是吗？”这个戴着兜帽的男人稍稍偏过脑袋——如果不是因为知道他是谁的话，或许真的会相信他和他看起来一样无害吧？

“虽然是这样没错，但是没有人能够证明你真的有地图。只凭你的一面之词，我们可没法相信。”这个考生的语气变得更加咄咄逼人。从其他人的反应来看，多少也是认同着他的说法的。不过，从没有人附和的情况看来，平衡暂时是不会被打破的。

“但是，只要我一拿出地图，你就会把它抢走的，对吧？”兜微笑着说道。

兜的笑容里有着某种东西，让鹿丸的背脊没由来地发凉起来。

他的这句话并不是对这个提出质疑的考生一个人说的——任何提出想要看地图的人都有要抢走地图的嫌疑。但是人类是一种神奇的生物，只要被指责的对象不是自己，就会抱着某种侥幸的心情去指责别人。“我并没有错”，别说是那几个皱着眉头的家伙了，就连选择了观望的考生都产生了这样的想法。

“如果你把地图抢走，我们就都没有胜算了。”兜补充道。

气氛变得有些古怪。这句话来得太突然，在场的每个人都感觉到了些微的不适。鹿丸眯起眼睛，之前只是怀疑而已，现在几乎可以肯定兜是在干什么了。

可是，身后突然出现的巨响打断了他的思绪。鹿丸本能地回头，猛然横亘在眼前的木枝差点让他从椅子上跳起来——墙壁中飞射出的木枝密集地插进墙壁，牢笼般地将佐助和水月困在了道路的中央，而刚刚遏制住本能安心坐回椅子的鹿丸也就刚好捕捉到横木穿过水月的身体，把他牢牢钉在墙壁上的模样。

仿佛被穿透的人是自己一样，鹿丸的胸腔猛地缩紧，下意识地张嘴呼吸，气息却只能卡在喉咙里。

“喂……鹿丸，你没事吧？”井野的声音从身后传来，“你看起来很不舒服，要不要休息一下？”

“……啊……不。”好不容易找回呼吸的鹿丸握紧拳头，自己都能感觉到声音里的僵硬，“我没事。”

“我说你啊，不要太勉强自己了啊。”井野的声音明显地靠近了，按照他对井野的了解，她多半会不理自己的意见擅自为他取下感知器。鹿丸抬起手用力握住正在靠近耳边的物体，便如同预料中那样抓到了井野的手腕。“喂……”

“我真的没事，只是被吓了一跳而已。”

身后传来了一阵无奈的叹气声，“真拿你没办法。如果难受的话，一定要休息哦。”

“我知道的。”松开井野的手腕，鹿丸把手臂放回扶手的时候，手肘却不小心碰上了旁边人的前臂。“啊，不好意思。”理所当然地道歉之后，能感觉到对方迅速把手收回去的动作，却听不到任何回话的声音。

在戴着感知器的时候不能看到周围的情况这种事，还真是不方便啊。鹿丸稍稍叹气，这件事还是记下来提醒开发部改进好了。

 

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

吸气……呼气……吸气……呼气……

心跳声，呼吸声，因为低气压而爆发的耳鸣，还有因呼吸过慢而溢满胸腔的潮湿气息。时间仿佛在这一刻定格下来，眼前的景象让她伏下身子。扶在迷宫墙上的手心里盘踞着树根般粗糙的触感，鞋底踩上地面细微的砂砾时发出的咔嚓声响让她全身都紧绷起来。从成为下忍到现在，让她腰酸背疼叫苦连天的任务要多少有多少，可是像现在这样，让她想要缩紧身子躲在没人能发现的角落里的时刻却是头一次。大脑明明还能冷静地告诉自己离得这么远不会被发现，可身体的恐惧却连呼吸的声音得嫌太吵。

“小连，情况怎么样了？在你那边能看清楚吗？”

来自同伴的声音从后方传来，只是照例压低嗓音的询问而已，此时此刻却莫名让人火大。大概是被叫到了名字的缘故，原本就鼓动得格外用力的心脏在被发现的错觉中重重沉了下去。

“嘘……”出于本能地把手指竖到嘴边做出了噤声的手势，侧着身躲在另一边的墙壁旁的同伴则不解地皱眉，发出了“到底怎么样了嘛……”这样的抱怨。

并不是不能理解她们现在的心情，但是空气里这种危险的氛围，让连没办法在反抗想要逃走的本能的情况下，还能冷静地跟她们描述现在的情形。从额角上滑落下来的汗水让她的脸上有点发痒，可这会儿却没有闲情去顾及这种事情。明明是这么宽敞的地方，空气里却好像是连风都静止下来了。周围的一切似乎都处在某种不协调的状态里，连的余光里是稀疏的长着短草的地面，略显松软的泥土在脚下传来令人安心的触感，可就是这种自然到不能再自然的环境，就偏偏让连觉得有什么地方不对劲。

连今年已经十五岁了，这是她第一次参加中忍考试。实话说，参加中忍考试并不存在什么“最适合的年龄”，如果是有才能的人的话，六七岁就通过的也大有人在。可她只是平凡人中的一个，甚至是过于谨慎的一个。参加中忍考试只需要执行的任务数量达到标准就可以报名，如果抓紧时间的话，那个标准一年就可以达到了，即使拖拖拉拉，两年也绝对可以完成。连所在的班级的指导上忍是个沉稳又严肃的中年男人，出于“以你们现在的实力，连第一关都没法通过”这样的理由，他们并没有参加十三岁时举办的中忍考试，加上后来第四次忍界大战，所有考试都被延期的缘故，参加考试的时间竟然被拖到了现在。

刚开始发现第一轮并不是笔试的时候，连其实还有点开心。她不是个擅长答题的忍者，作弊什么的，也并不是她想做的事情。和班级的成员分开，被指派到不同的入口，原本以为这样会增加一点难度，却发现与自己抽到同样入口的还有两个平时就和自己要好的朋友——她们三个的结伴几乎是在彼此视线相交的一刻就定下来了。而最为关键的是，在她们合作之后，还偶然听到了这两个人的对话。

虽然并不知道他们实力如何，光从外表看也没法判断他们能不能被信任，但那个高个子的黑发男人拥有迷宫的地图应该是事实，而那个叫做“水月”的家伙，虽然讲话没遮没拦的，但从一开始就扛着一把和他自己差不多等高的大刀，而且在走了这么久之后脸上还毫无倦意，那么他的实力应该也就不弱。选择跟在他们后面，是三个人共同的决定。虽然这似乎并不是什么值得骄傲的方法，但如果不是他们在前面解决了那些陷阱，她们三个是没法走到这里的——正因如此，连才会觉得自己是被幸运女神眷顾着的。“顺利通过中忍考试”这句话，看起来也没那么难以实现了。

但是，超出她们预想的情况来得太快。前一秒还是充满希望的坦途，后一秒就变成了全然黑暗的困境。

那个叫水月的家伙，几乎是还没有反应过来就被触发的陷阱钉到了墙上。之前还歪着脑袋开心地说着话的身影突然就失去生气地挂在那里，从前额垂下来的白发让他看起来像个被弄坏了的娃娃。之前一刻也不离手的大刀重重地落到地上发出沉闷的顿响，惊讶的表情还没来得及被痛苦代替身体就已经一动不动了……

在她们三个的行进过程中，连是在最前面的那个。所以，无论是这两个人靠近朝他们呼救的考生，还是水月的肉体和骨骼破裂的声响，都完完整整地进入了她的大脑。尽管为了不被发现，她们这一路都与这两个人保持着距离，但在那个叫水月的忍者被钉上墙壁的一刻，连甚至相信自己看见了他眼里生命离开时的死灰色。

在过去的几年里因为C级任务而感到无聊的她，即便是战争时期也只能留在村子里帮助维护秩序的她，在这一刻突然发现自己与死亡只有几步之遥，而这几步的距离都让她感到无比庆幸。

身边突然多出的存在差点没让她跳起来——凑到她身侧的是之前还隐蔽在她身后的白罗。

白罗的步履很轻，移到她身边自己的的动作也并没有什么破绽，在她们三个当中，白罗也许是最擅长隐藏气息的一个。即使如此，连还是因为她突然的行动感到了不安。对方看着自己的表情有些奇怪，或许是她的这种不安已经写在脸上了。不过很快，白罗就看到了她能看到的景象。连知道，是因为对方的脸色顿时就苍白了下去，而连相信自己脸上有着和她同样的表情。

原本连就和那两个人保持着一定的距离，身后的白罗和零离得就更远。对于她们来说，应该只是听到了陷阱被触发的声响之后就被慌慌张张的自己给出了“停下”的指示，而被眼前的景象吓得说不出话的自己没能及时给她们汇报情况也确实是的不对。即使大脑如此理智地这么认为着，她还是不认为重来一次的自己可以做出别的选择。

“这是……怎么回事？”白罗伏下身子，尽量压低了嗓音。

“我……”冲出喉咙的声音莫名的沙哑，连下意识地咂嘴。这可不是可以发愣的时候，“我没有看清。但是应该是有别的受伤的考生向他们呼救，他们在过去帮忙的时候触发了陷阱。”

白罗皱着眉头没有说话，仍旧隐藏在墙壁另一边的零被她们的反应搞得有些不知所措，“喂……你们两个……到底发生什么事了？”

“受伤的考生，是指躺在地上的那个吗？”没有理会正在发问的零，白罗的视线紧紧锁在蜷缩着没有动静的考生身上。

连摇摇头，“不是。还有一个，在路的另一边。雾气太大了，我只能听到声音，但是那边应该还有一个人。”

白罗点点头，额角冒出冷汗。从她的表情看来，应该是尽量让自己不去看那个叫“水月”的家伙的尸体吧。连咬了咬下嘴唇，雾气里的灰尘莫名地让喉咙发干。和白罗短暂的交谈让耳鸣的状况缓解了不少，胸腔里心脏的鼓动也终于恢复到了正常的力度。虽然在平时的想象里，看见了真正的尸体应该也没有多可怕，可真正遇到这种情况的冲击果然和想象差太多了。

“有什么……不对劲吗？”稍微冷静下来之后，也就更容易看清白罗的表情了。之前以为是与自己一样对尸体的恐惧，在现在看来应该并没有那么简单。

“啊……”被这么问到的白罗皱起眉头，“我是在想，这真的是巧合吗？”

“你这话……是什么意思？”

“你说你听到了他们的对话，那个黑头发的家伙拿到了迷宫的地图，对吧？”

连点点头，没有打断她。

“因为是从刚进入迷宫的时候起他们就拿到地图了，所以要么就是他们拥有某种可以复制考前看到的地图的能力，要么就是在考试开始之前他们就已经从别处得到地图了，对吧？”

连皱起眉头，听得有些不耐烦，“现在说这些……”

“在考前看到的地图上并没有标注陷阱，而这一路他们对于陷阱的出现不仅没有思考的惊讶，而且可以每次都是轻松解决，能够做到这样的可能性有两种。一是他们在考前就拿到了标注了陷阱的地图，二是他们的实力强到了可以轻易破解这些陷阱的程度。”

“嗯嗯。”零在白罗的话中用力点头，摩挲着下巴的手指也随着动作的幅度上下移动。

连也跟着点头了。虽然在白罗开口的时候并没有明白她的用意，但是能够像这样在几句话之内让她和零一起点头的，果然还是只有……等等！“你这家伙！是什么时候跑到我们后面来的啊？！”

“诶？”零眨眨眼睛，像是完全没有意识到情况有什么不对一样，“因为你们两个聊得这么开心，都没人理我，我就自己过来了啊。”

“什么‘自己过来’，我说你啊，知道现在是什么情况吗？！”连觉得自己额头上的血管有点发胀，也许在别人看来，就是连青筋都鼓出来了的状况吧？

“你们两个，都安静一点。”白罗的提醒让连意识到现在并不是可以随性争吵的时候。连咬了咬牙齿，不满地别过头。零也安静下来，眨着眼睛等着白罗继续。“也就是说，虽然可能性很小，但如果他们按照计划前进的话，也许是不会遇到这个陷阱的。情况会变成这样，大概是因为那个考生是故意等在前面，装作求救的样子来阻碍其他考生吧？”

白罗说的这种情况连并不是没有考虑过，所以在她把这些直接说出来的时候，连给出认同的眼神也没花上多少时间。

“那么……接下来怎么办？本来就只准备跟他们一段路，现在他们被困住了，我们也正好在这时候跟他们分开。”

虽然这么讲是没错。连皱起眉头。原本也不指望可以一直跟着他们，途中被甩掉，或是遇上了他们没法通过的陷阱都是在预料之内的，到了那种时候就依靠自己的力量继续下去，明明都已经计划好了，真等到了这会儿却发现决定并没有那么容易实施。而且说实话，能够借用他们的力量走到这里已经很幸运了，这种时候多管闲事，绝对是弊大于利。“就这么走掉，真的好吗？”连握紧拳头，掌心的皮肤因为褶皱有些发疼，“虽然对方只是无意识的，但我们总还是受了他们不少恩惠啊。”

白罗递过来的视线直指向连的眼睛，灰色的眸子上像是罩着一层雾气。

“而且也不知道那个陷阱会维持多久。要是接下来直到考试结束都得被关在里面和尸体困在一起，怎么想都太可怜了……”刚刚说出这话就有些后悔是因为连想象了一下自己遇到这种情况会是什么心情。对于连来说，无论是白罗还是零，即使她们真的死去了，对于连来说也不止是“一具尸体”而已。那时候的她该是怎样一种心情……而眼前的这位现在到底该有多痛苦……

“也就是说我们现在有帮助他或是不帮他这两种选项，对吧？”白罗回过头，“你们怎么想？”

“当然是帮他。”零坚定地回答道。

连回过头。零用这么认真的语气说话还是第一次。“真是没想到啊……你平时不是最讨厌麻烦事吗？”

零转过脑袋看向了她的眼睛，“现在也讨厌。”她眨眨眼继续道，“但是，有一个必须得救他的理由。”

“那是什么？”连有些好奇。

零前倾身子，朝白罗和连靠近了些。“因为……”

连和白罗也下意识地凑过耳朵。

“你们不觉得，他长得很帅吗？”

连突然很想打人。“就因为这种理由！”可是拳头刚伸到零头上就被白罗抓住了。

“那么关于我们要帮他这件事，三个人都已经达成共识了对吧？”白罗忽略了两人的争吵，明明手中的动作还用力阻止着连的拳头，声音里却没有丝毫波动。“总之还是先制定一下计划比较好。现在那个家伙被陷阱困住了，如果我们轻举妄动的话，不知道对方会不会先出手。”

“话说回来，这样真的不算犯规吗？”一如既往对自己的处境毫无自觉的零在颤动着的拳头底下噘着嘴问道。

“考试开始之前就说过了全程都会有感知忍者监控吧？到现在为止都没有给出考生犯规的指示，是因为疏忽了吗？”总算收回了手的连叹着气问道。

“虽然可以用感知忍者，但是任何监控应该都会存在死角吧？”白罗的目光一直聚焦在那个被困住的黑发男人身上。与他的同伴不同，他并没有被伸出墙壁的木枝击中。但是，那些尖锐而粗壮的木枝在他身前身后密集地插进墙壁和地面，俨然成为了一个木制的牢笼。而且，从刚刚开始，这个男人就没有什么试图逃离的动作，大概是还没从失去同伴的惊讶中回过神来吧。白罗现在考虑的问题应该和自己一样吧？也许有什么方法可以解除机关，又或者可以强行把他救出来。不过，那个等在路口的家伙也是个麻烦。“另一种可能就是，这样的行为并不是犯规。”

“诶？”连张大嘴巴，没料到白罗会有这样的解释。

“考试规则只说过不许‘私斗’，但他只是在路口叫了他们而已。真正触发陷阱的还是他们自己。”

“怎么能这样……”零不满地撅起嘴巴。

“如果真是这样，我们最好还是等那个在路口的家伙走了再去救他吧？现在冲过去，即使我们不能和他战斗，要是被阻碍了也会很麻烦的。”连再次看向男人被困住的地方，用自己的剑劈开那些木枝大概会有点困难，剑刃也一定会受到损伤的。但是既然已经决定了要救他，就不能顾及这么多了。

白罗却在这时候把双手抬到胸口，做出了结印的姿势。

“你在干什么……”连的话还没有问完，就听见白罗轻声说出了“解”这个字。

难道说……连眨眨眼睛，从一开始就有的那种违和感……连也立刻结了同样的印，“解。”体内查克拉的流动随着忍术的生效停止了一瞬，即使如此也已经足够了。眼前狭窄的道路突然变得宽敞起来，而陷阱周围原本空空荡荡的地方也出现了四个结着印的考生。

“竟然用了幻术。”连皱起眉头，“这下不妙了啊。”

“又是一次就成功了啊，真没意思。”路口捂着侧腹的考生突然站了起来，“一个个都是这样，随便用点小伎俩就中招。好歹也是中忍考试，你们就不会用用脑子吗？真是的。”

“切。”连小声咒骂了一句。没想到还真的有这种家伙存在。水月的死对他来讲就真的可以当做没发生一样吗？

“我说你啊，都已经中招了，干嘛还是一副酷酷的样子？其实已经害怕得要尿裤子了吧？哭出来也没关系哦。”

这家伙真是！连下意识地握紧了剑柄，如果不是因为白罗按住了她的肩膀，就是现在冲出去也没什么奇怪的。白罗在她身边摇了摇头，在把手指竖到唇边之后又指了指陷阱的方向。应该是让她继续观察情况吧。

“你是不是在想，即使被陷阱困住了，只要我的同伴还和你在一起，我就没法自己一个人离开？”这个考生抱起手臂捋了捋额前的头发，“我劝你还是不要异想天开比较好。再仔细看看吧，”在他话音落下的同时，蜷缩在路中间的考生也就消失了，“那个只是我的分身术而已，会被这种简单的忍术骗到，也只能怪你们自己太不小心了。而且那家伙还因为这种理由丧命了，这可不能怪我啊。”

可是无论他说了怎样令人火大的话，被陷阱困住的男人都没有一句回答。

“他到底是怎么了啊……为什么一句话都不说呢？”零在身后问道。

连皱起眉头，这个家伙不仅一句话都没说，而且从水月被钉在墙上起就没有回头看过一眼。他该不会是被吓傻了，连正常的反应都没了吧？

“喂！你这家伙是聋子吗？还是被吓得连话都说不出来了？”路口的考生不耐烦地啐了一口，“看到你少了一只胳膊还以为你只有这一个地方残疾呢。精心设下的埋伏只捉到了你这样的残障人士还真是不爽啊。本来就没什么通过考试的希望吧？说到底残疾人就不要参加中忍考试啊……”明明还没有说完，声音却戛然而止了。与连同时停止了呼吸的还有身旁的白罗和身后的零，三个人不约而同地睁大了眼睛，用力眨了几次眼皮。在确认自己并没有眼花之后，三个人都怔怔地看着陷阱里空荡荡的地方没有说话。

“水月，你到底还要玩到什么时候？”

并不是第一次听到这个男人的声音，但此时听到的却尤为冷冽。连循着声音看过去，这个黑发且只有一只手臂的家伙不知从什么时候起站在了那个一直叫嚣着的考生身后，他说出这句话的时候甚至没有看那个考生一眼。

“诶？这样就结束了吗？”然后，更加不可思议的，被戳穿了胸膛的水月从墙边缓缓地扬起头，像是重新找回生命的死尸还不适应僵硬的身体一样，原本下垂的肩膀小幅度地展开，柔软的白色发丝也随着头部的动作微微颤动起来。“还以为可以看场好戏呢。为了我杰出的表演，你好歹应该配合久一点嘛。”甜腻的嗓音里有着止不住的笑意，水月歪着的脑袋看起来简直漫不经心。

“再不快点出来的话，我就先走了。”仿佛完全没有注意到其他人惊恐的表情般地，黑发的男人对水月说道。

“别这么着急嘛，这就出来了。”从水月胸口流淌下来的透明液体看起来像是某种不知名的体液，刚刚猜测这是不是某种治疗忍术的连很快就意识到了自己的错误。因为接下来，水月的脸部和肩膀都出现了可怕的变化——他看起来就像是一支被烧化了的蜡烛一样从横亘的木枝滑到地上，再慢慢流出木枝围成的牢笼，最后又由一滩乳白色的液体重新塑成人形。而那把被落在地上了的大刀也在水月离开牢笼的时刻重新回到他的手上。“话说回来，就这么放过这几个家伙真的不要紧吗？”把大刀的刀背敲在肩膀上梆梆作响的水月一边踏着不紧不慢的步子一边朝他的同伴微笑，“虽然没伤到我，可是怎么说也是在我胸口开了个大洞的家伙。”

“是连这点机关都躲不开的你不好吧？”黑发的男人冷冷地说道。

“诶？怎么能这么说呢？”说到这里的时候，水月刚好也就走到了那个考生身边。从那个黑发的男人离开牢笼起就没有说出一句话的家伙到现在显然已经吓得挪不动步子了。连以幻术伪装在旁边，准备接应他的那几个考生都僵在原地没有动作。“好歹我也是为了让他们表现自己才自愿做出牺牲的，这么不领情可不好啊。”一字一顿地把最后一句话说完的时候，水月的大刀已经贴着那个考生的脖子插进了墙里。水月笑着凑过脑袋，对方便一个趔趄摔到地上。“刚刚是谁说‘因为这种理由就丧命’？又是谁说‘残疾人就不要参加中忍考试’的？嗯？”一边露出亲切的笑容，一边弯着腰把刀一遍遍地插进墙壁的水月此时此刻看起来简直像个恶魔。从墙壁的裂缝里不断掉落的碎木渣配合着刀锋劈开顿物的重响窸窸窣窣地落到那个考生的头上，即使细微的木屑掉进了他的眼里，他都没有眨一下眼睛——他好像真的要哭了。

对于水月的行为，身为他同伴的男人没有做出丝毫的评价。而从他的表情看来，与其说他没法阻止水月，倒不如说他对这种行为已经习以为常。

“对……对不起……拜托了……饶了我吧……”坐在地上的考生终于哭了出来。

他大概是真的害怕吧。连悄悄咽了口唾沫，背脊突然有些发凉。即使知道这个水月不会真的伤害他……不，她并不知道，应该说她没法知道。明明刀身离那个考生还有一定的距离，可水月的表情看起来就像是正在切割那个考生的肉体一样。这家伙到底……

靠近连这边用幻术掩藏着身体的考生突然有了动作，连的大脑还没反应过来，身体就已经冲了出去——她将早就取出的苦无抵到了那个考生的脖子上，“不要动。”对方猛地睁大眼睛，在此之前，他应该完全没有注意到身后是有人的吧？在她身后，白罗和零也赶紧跟上来制住了其他几个人。

在连冲出来之前，她确实听到了白罗制止的声音和零惊讶的呼声，她的身体却丝毫没有被这些影响，在大脑做出决断之前就行动起来了。直到现在，握着苦无手柄的掌心微微冒着汗水，冰冷的金属贴在鼓动着脉搏的皮肤上，连的大脑都不认为在这时候现身是正确的选择。只要仔细想想就会知道，在这种连私斗都不允许的考试中，直接杀人肯定是绝对不被允许的，也就是说，像这种用苦无抵住喉咙的威胁根本就不会奏效。但是身体却对这种犹豫不予理会，钳住对方肩膀的手的力度也大得吓人——与其说她是想阻止这些人偷袭水月，倒不如说是想阻止他们轻易送死吧？

“切，被制止了啊。”水月不满地撅起嘴巴，“难得我都露出破绽了。”

连眨眨眼睛，不确定最后那句是不是自己听错了。

“原来是跟着我们的那几个啊。终于肯现身了？”

连的肩膀猛地僵硬起来，在自己前面的白罗和零也有了同样的反应。所以说……他们一直都知道吗？

“嗯？岩忍和雨忍什么时候这么友善了？”水月歪着脑袋问道。

刚听到这话的时候，连还没有反应过来，这种情况在她看到了手中挟持的考生的护额的一刻得到了改善。“喂！我们跟他们可不是一伙的！”

“这种事哪说得准？”水月摊开掌心，“做出敌对的样子只是在演戏也说不定，你又不会真的把苦无戳下去。”

“可是……”连咬住下唇，一时不知道该怎么反驳。

“可是我们是从一开始就跟着你们了，他们却是在这条路上埋伏你们的。我们和他们刚开始也不在同一个房间，岩隐村和雨隐村也并没有什么同盟关系。这样就足够证明了吧？”白罗接着连的话说了下去。

想着还好有她在啊，连就暗自松了口气。

“唉……只是想砍砍人而已，为什么会这么难呢？”水月低着头叹了口气，看起来是真的失望。

这家伙……到底在说些什么啊……

“水月，该走了。”

又一次，他的同伴用没注意到周围状况般的语气说着话，提起了步子。而听到这话的水月也只是噘着嘴小声嘀咕着就跟了上去，对于同伴接近于命令的态度毫不介意。

虽然一路上都是这个男人解决了陷阱，但她之前也只是以为他是水月话不太多的朋友而已。现在看来，这两个人的关系大概更接近于领导者和属下。可是说到底，大家都只是下忍而已吧？看他们的年龄也是差不多的样子，真要说的话，黑发的那个也不过是性格稳重一些罢了。真的会有人在还是下忍的时候就有愿意追随自己的忍者吗？

刚走出几步的黑发忍者却突然注意到了什么般地顿住步子，接着，便以她们这一路都没有见过的速度跑了出去。

“喂……佐助，突然这是怎么了……”那个水月似乎也没能弄懂同伴的用意。

连望向白罗和零的方向，两个人则不约而同地朝她点头。看来大家的想法都是一样的。猛地推开手中挟持的考生之后，三个人都向那两人的身影消失的路口追上去，原本以为接下来想要跟上他们会更加困难，没想到这两个人在下一个路口就停住了。

“什么嘛，只是一团白烟而已啊。”水月挠了挠脑袋，不解地看向身侧的同伴。

而站在他旁边的男人，虽然一如既往地没什么表情，目光却直直地指向白烟聚集的地方，等到烟雾全部消散才再次提起步子。

“唔？什么什么？你刚刚到底看见什么了？告诉我嘛！”水月黏在男人身后不依不饶，对方则轻而易举地无视了他继续前行。

还真是个奇怪的家伙。

连在心里偷偷评价道。

不过，他并没有制止她们几个跟上去。也就是说，接下来不用掩饰行踪，可以更加明目张胆了，对吧？

想到这里，连开心地笑了起来。“我还真是幸运啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

鸣人突然打了个喷嚏。

大概是水汽和灰尘让他的鼻子有点发痒，鸣人腾出手，用弯曲的指节揉了揉鼻尖。

“那么现在呢，大家都过去了，你要怎么办？”站在旁边，还没到自己肩膀高的源叶抱着手臂抬起视线看他。鸣人望着小家伙一脸耍帅的表情，突然很好奇十三岁的佐助看起来是不是也这么臭屁。“还真是像他呢……”鸣人没忍住笑出了声，对方马上就不高兴地别过了头。

源叶所说的情况，当然就是他们现在正在对付的这个陷阱。用鸣人的影分身尝试了好几条路线之后，这条算是他选出来的，不太难办的一个。凭着印象走到陷阱旁边之后，鸣人探出身子用脚底试了试地面，地面马上如他预料的那样陷下去。“大家听好，这里到那边的地只要一踩上去就会陷下去的。”鸣人回过头对身后的队友们说着，尽量没让还倚在自己肩头上的脑袋滑下去。没错，被雷遁击中的13号汤忍虽然受了伤，却出奇地没有被迷宫里的木遁回收，在那之后一路上鸣人都把他背在自己身后，现在源叶指出的当然也就是这个问题。

要从这段沼泽般的路面通过的办法不是没有，甚至还有很多。在确定了墙壁上并没有什么机关之后，几个有信心在脚底聚集查克拉，并且有能力走完这段距离的家伙就从墙壁上通过了。而另外的几个，则是踩着3号在墙上固定的苦无跑了过去。现在源叶会这么问他，显然是因为他背后还有个看起来很累赘的家伙。

“啊，你不用担心我。”鸣人将竖起的大拇指指向自己，“这点困难是没法难住我的。”

源叶挑起一边的眉毛，表情显然有些怀疑。

“快点过去吧，考试是有时间限制的呢。而且，你难道不想成为第一批到终点的吗？”鸣人咧开嘴笑起来，一只脚已经踏到了地面上。

“喂！你在干什么啊？”源叶猛地大叫起来，看他长长伸出手臂的样子，大概是想扑过来吧，可是动作却做了一半就停下来。

“唔？”鸣人回过头，等着源叶把话说完。

“那……那里不是……”

还真难得啊。这个自大的小鬼也会有讲话吞吞吐吐的时候。鸣人歪过脑袋，顺便调整了一下身后那家伙的重心。

“你这家伙……不是说那里的地面会像沼泽一样下陷吗？”源叶举起拳头问道。

“是啊。”鸣人点点头。为了让大家不要误踩，鸣人还特意在起点上划了条刻痕出来。“啊，你是想问为什么我没有陷下去吧？”鸣人转过身抬起一只脚，一边的肩膀沉下去的时候，站在对面的源叶的表情明显紧张起来。“只要找到合适的查克拉量，就可以直接从这里走过去了。就跟在水面上行走一样嘛。”

源叶的表情突然有点僵。鸣人原本还以为他还要说些什么，等了一会儿之后对方还是用那样的眼神看着他，鸣人也就只好噘着嘴继续往前。源叶这家伙，从刚才起就一直怪怪的了。

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

兜从房间里召集来的所谓“最强”的队伍本来就不能算是什么值得信任的伙伴，但是能在这么短时间内把关系闹僵成这样，真不知道该说是这个方案的破绽还是仅仅只是不走运而已。不过兜的脸上倒是一如既往地保持着微笑，要说他是神经大条没有意识到气氛的紧张，香燐是绝对不会相信的，要是他连这点观察力都没有，他根本就不可能在大蛇丸大人身边那么多年，更不要说第四次忍界大战都或多或少是他造成的。能解释他现在这种气定神闲的理由只有一个，那就是现在这种状况正是他想要的。

走在前面的兜仿佛是察觉到了她的视线般地回过头，还歪着脑袋朝她扬了扬嘴角。看他的表情，应该是让自己配合他行事吧？香燐暗暗咂了咂嘴，从以前开始她不喜欢这家伙就是因为这一点，明明自己没有干什么却好像被完完全全地看穿了，再有就是，即使他并没有干什么，却总让人觉得不怀好意。

“我累了，”兜突然停下脚步宣布道，“我们能停下来休息一下吗？”

“又要休息吗？！”队伍最前的云忍不满地回头，即使不用感知他体内的查克拉也能从他的语气里听出愤怒来。被安排在队伍最前当然是因为他理应是队伍里最强的那个，无论是身体的反应速度还是遇到紧急情况的应变能力，他的实力都是不俗的，查克拉量在他们现有的队伍里也能排在头几名。当然是在不算进兜的情况下。愤怒让他体内查克拉的流动速度加快了些，如果是在平时，香燐绝对会以为他想要攻击兜了。不过，即使是愤怒也没能让他的查克拉变得更有趣，相反，被怒气刺激到的查克拉在兜的面前就像是闹脾气的小孩子。

说起来兜这家伙，从一开始就是这样，没走多久就说要休息，这一个小时还休息得尤其频繁。明明是要跟时间赛跑的考试，他却毫不在意地坐在岔路口上让整支队伍眼睁睁地看着其他组的考生从眼前走过。所以，虽然有兜的地图和香燐的感知能力，他们这支队伍的进度仍旧不能算快。加上充满雾气的天空和高耸的墙壁的缘故，在迷宫里走着走着就会丧失辨别时间的能力，看着其他考生一批批从眼前走过只会加剧心中的焦躁。

尽管问出口的话是商量的语气，兜却不管不顾地率先坐了下来。墙壁的凹陷正好像一个小小的屏风一样把他包裹起来，从他把手伸进袖子的动作来看，应该是又要看地图了吧？香燐移开视线，开始打量四周。意识到了兜的举动的显然不止香燐一个人，他们之中的几个自然也和香燐一样主动了避开视线，找到靠墙的地方坐下来休息，而那几个对兜不满的家伙也并不掩饰脸上的嫌恶，盯着地图的背面不放。

香燐侧过身挪动脚步，也找了个靠墙的地方坐了下来。

“可恶，要这样等到什么时候？”一直没有坐下身子的云忍不忿地转身，和他同村的考生立刻追了上去。“嗯？放心吧，我不是想要脱离队伍，但是就这么坐着不知道要等到什么时候，我先去前面探探路。”

“一个人去太危险了，我和你一起吧。”原本试图劝阻他的忍者和身后其他几个忍者说明了意图之后，立刻就有好几个考生提出要和他们一起探路。不用说，即使这些人嘴上没说什么，心里应该也已经对他们的进度很是不满了吧？原本以为队伍里有掌握了地图的忍者和感知忍者，这一队的进度应该是最快的，可是兜却像是有意识地在拖延时间。这样做有什么特别的目的吗？也许进度更快的队伍更容易受到机关的袭击？不对，无论先后，那些机关都是会发动的。香燐皱起眉头。等一下，说到底，兜根本就没有通过中忍考试的必要。他的实力早就在上忍之上了，而且虽然他出身木叶，到现在还能算作木叶的下忍，但事实上，这场考试对他来讲根本没有意义……还是说，他根本就没想通过这场考试？把这些人叫来组队，只不过是故意拖延时间，趁机减少通过考试的人数而已？香燐下意识地摇头。不对。按照她上一次参加中忍考试的经验来看，第二轮和第一轮一样，必须得由三个班级成员共同参加才行。如果兜选择在这一轮就放弃，那么他一开始就没必要答应参加考试。所以他到底想要干什么呢……香燐侧过头，兜仍旧坐在自己选择的角落的阴影里，除了红色斗篷的袖子还露出一角，整个人几乎都是难以看见的。还真是选了个好位置呢，这样的话，他拿出地图的时候也就只有自己能够看得见了。

香燐重新回过头坐好，耳后却突然传来了不合时宜的“嘶嘶”的声响，与之相伴随的就是兜身上的查克拉在一瞬间的微妙变化。“这是……”刚想去看的时候，却发现兜已经从角落里出来了。

“我想和大家商量一点事情，”仍旧坐在地上，却用一只手朝剩下的人打着招呼的兜在等到大家都围聚到他身边之后重新把手塞进袖子，“在座的各位应该都很好奇，为什么我们的进度会这么缓慢吧？”

诶？香燐稍稍睁大了眼睛。不是吧？自己花了这么久考虑的问题，他居然就这么直接说出来了？香燐默默地看了看周围人的表情，果然，大家也应该都是一样的想法才对。

“事实上我这么做也是不得已的，”兜的表情柔和下去，露出了为难的笑容，“虽然我掌握着迷宫的地图，可是这里的路线非常复杂，想要像玩迷宫游戏那样找到一条路顺着走到出口可以说是不可能的。再加上，如果遇到香燐感知到的太过危险的陷阱，我们还得变更路线，那时候就又得重新规划，需要的时间当然就会久一些。”

空气中出现了尴尬的沉寂，半晌，一个岩忍才犹犹豫豫地开口了，“我这样说可能不太合适，但是你有没有考虑过让大家一起寻找路线呢？”所有人的目光都在这一刻聚集到他身上，岩忍反而显得有些不好意思起来。“当然，那就意味着我们所有人都会一起看地图。我知道这对你来讲很危险，但是我们既然是同伴，就应该多信任彼此一些才对。我可以保证，即使我看了地图也绝对不会抛弃你。大家应该也是一样的想法吧？”岩忍向自己周围扫视了一圈，忍者们则纷纷给出了肯定的回答。

兜的表情似乎有些动摇。大家的神情都很诚恳，应该不是在说谎才对。可是兜真的会把地图给大家看么？无论怎么想都觉得不可能。

“其实，我也早就有这个想法了。”兜收起下巴，神情专注地回答道。

看吧，就知道这家伙……等等，不对。“早就有这个想法”？香燐瞪大眼睛看向兜，这家伙到底在玩什么把戏？这里是需要香燐配合的地方吗？可是，别说暗号什么的了，兜甚至都没有看向她。

“一个人想要记住那些路线实在是太难了。”兜叹了口气垂下头。

与香燐一样，其他考生也没有料到兜给出了这样的回答。连提出建议的岩忍都难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，接着才两眼放光地继续开口道：“那么……”

“但是，我没法相信所有人。”兜重新抬起头，打断了他的话。“其实我们的进度没法加快还有另一个理由，那就是，我觉得他们之中有人想要抢我的地图。”

“抢？……”

虽然听起来有些难以置信，但也不是完全没有这个可能。香燐回头看向那批人离开的方向，他们消失的时间似乎确实久了一点。再加上之前那个云忍的态度，说他有采用强硬手段的想法也不为过。大概兜也是考虑到了这一点才召集留下来的考生一起商量。可是在这种全程被监控的迷宫里想要实施那样的计划并不容易，大家面对的问题都是一样的，而且在这种情况下，谁先出手谁就会出局的。

“而且，如果必要的话，即使需要打倒我，他们也会去做的。”仿佛是听到了她的想法般地，兜补充道。

“等一等……说抢也太……再怎么说，考试也是有感知器监控的啊，如果擅自攻击其他考生的话，不是会被取消考试资格吗？”

“这就是我担心的事情啊。”兜皱起眉头，“那群人好像找到感知器的死角了。”

“什么？！”

死角？不光是正在和兜交谈着的岩忍，包括香燐在内，围坐在一起的考生全都睁大了眼睛。可是怎么可能……

“我这一路上都靠香燐帮忙才能避开那些存在感知死角的路线，我想，他们应该也早就发现了吧？但是接下来的那一个，恐怕无论如何都躲不过了。”

“是这样吗？”

香燐突然意识到这个雾隐的女忍正在发问的对象竟然是自己。按照兜的说法，地图上是不会标记陷阱的，更不要说感知器的死角这种东西。可是，连香燐都是刚刚才想到这个问题，什么一路上都在靠自己避开那些地方？！香燐在余光里看了看兜的表情，这家伙，竟然还一脸无辜地看着她？所以，这就是要她配合的地方了对吧？可恶的兜，竟然事先都没跟她说一声。

“啊…是啊。”香燐点点头。啊……可恶！语气太不确定了！也许她应该再说点什么？可是……要说什么才好啊？这个女忍已经开始露出怀疑的神情了……不管怎么样，得赶紧说点什么才行！“如果他们真有那个打算的话，大概一接近那里就会出手了吧？”等到话已出口，香燐才意识到自己只是在顺着兜的逻辑说下去而已，什么死角，什么出手，这种事情根本没法确定啊！

“他们现在打着探路的名号和队伍分开，应该也是在计划这件事吧？”兜的身体前倾了一些，“如果他们出手，我会试着跟跟他们交易。我可以把地图交给他们，然后，至少请求他们放过我们。即使没有地图，自己试着走，也比被打倒失去机会要好。”

所以这就是兜的目的吗？让队伍里的考生自相残杀？这也太冒险了吧？根本没有可以让计划完美实施的保证。

“他们没法先出手的。”

是之前一直没听到过的声音。香燐和其他人一样转过了视线，说话的是一名雨忍。

“地图也好，感知忍者也好，现在都在这里不是吗？”并没有因为处在众人视线的焦点之下而怯懦，雨忍冷着脸说道，“要发现死角，也是我们先发现才对。”

“所以我们只需要先出手就好了……”

因为说话的人低着头的缘故，大家有一瞬间并没有意识到说话的人是谁，过了一会儿才反应过来，说这句话的就是之前的岩忍。

“只要我们先出手的话……”

“可是等一下！”雾忍打断了他，“如果感知忍者在我们这边，他们怎么会知道什么地方是感知器死角的？”

香燐的心脏猛地沉下去。出现了，一旦有人发现了他话里的漏洞，接下来只会有更多的漏洞的。

“很可惜，这件事并不一定需要感知忍者才能知道，”兜苦笑着回答，“只要从环境和地形就能判断出来了。说到底，为什么感知器一定存在死角？”

说为什么……香燐眨了眨眼睛。虽然一直都知道感知器也有它的弱点，可是要问为什么的话……其他人也是一脸茫然的样子，香燐只好等着兜说下去。

“如果给你足够多的弹珠，要你填满一个盒子，你能做到吗？”

“足够多的话……当然是可以的吧……”岩忍挠了挠后脑。

“你是笨蛋吗？”雾忍转过脑袋，“再多都不可能的。”

“诶？”

“弹珠和弹珠之间的缝隙，还有弹珠和盒子之间的缝隙，没有填满的地方要多少有多少。”

“说得也是……”

没有回应他们的对话，兜继续下去，“虽然这样解释并不准确，但是暂且就这么理解吧。虽然说，通常来讲，在这种情况下他们会尽力把死角控制到最小，但是还是有某些过于封闭的空间没法感知。”

“所以他们只需要找到那样的地方就好了吗？”

“就是这样。”兜点了点头。

沉默再次降临到了他们的头顶。每个人的脸上都是凝重的表情。所以，蒙混过去了吗？在香燐没有意识到的时候，靠近舌根的牙关已经紧咬起来。只剩一步，就只剩一步了。只要这时候再推一把，就没有人能回头了。

“那就没有办法了。”雾忍再次开口的时候，大家都没有看向她。但是，空气中萦绕着的，那种大家达成了共识的气氛却挥之不去。

就是这个！香燐低下头。

“喂喂……现在也还不确定他们会不会出手吧……”

“你想等到被偷袭的时候再确定吗？”

“可如果我们先出手，被取消资格的会是我们吧？”

“如果是在感知器死角里的话就不会。”

已经来不及了。现在才出现的理智的声音，已经没法把大家拉回来了。香燐抬起头，坐在对面的，将脸颊藏在斗篷中的兜在阴影中扬起嘴角——大家已经深陷于他所制造的漩涡了。

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

源叶有点没法相信自己的眼睛。

或者说，即使相信了自己的眼睛，大脑也没法对现在的情况做出反应——

原本共同行进的十四名考生之中，没有被困的几乎不到一半，而剩下的一半虽然勉强躲过了陷阱的袭击，现在也已经灰头土脸，筋疲力尽了。

空气中扬起高高的尘埃，身后传来间断的咳嗽声，相互支撑着的考生们颤抖着双腿，即便如此也没有人坐下。没错，他用了“袭击”这个词，因为这里的陷阱简直像是活过来了一样。

明明已经总结了之前的教训用了最为灵活的阵型，明明有着像9号这样强大的队友，他们还是沦落到了这步田地——

浓雾弥漫中的情景仿佛人间地狱，被树藤缠绕着的考生无谓地挣扎着，越是挣扎就越是有更多的藤蔓蔓延上来把他们完全包覆。源叶能够逃离，完全只是出于幸运。事情为什么会变成这个样子？到底是什么时候，就变成了这个样子的呢？

源叶闭上眼睛，极力整理着思绪。在把那些可以称之为“惊慌”、“恐惧”的杂乱情绪猛力推开后，他几乎能听见大脑重新运转起来的声音。

事情其实非常简单，他们在9号的带领下在空无一人的狭窄道路中行进了差不多三个小时。越来越高的墙壁，越来越暗的光线，还有越来越窄的空间，所有人的神经都紧绷到了极致。心脏传递到骨膜的震动，紧握的拳心滑出的汗滴，因为缺氧而加速的呼吸，在经历了三个多小时接近黑夜的体验之后，突然宽敞起来的大路简直像是救赎。

情况演变成现在这个样子，仔细想起来不过也就是一瞬间的事。机关差不多是在他们快要走完这条路的时候才发动起来的——同时从前后夹击过来的藤蔓让队伍两端的考生不断向中间靠拢，而等所有人都聚集到了中间，想要逃离就变得几乎不可能了。反应稍微慢一点就会被树藤缠住，即使尽力用苦无去割断，也没法赶上树藤蔓延的速度。可怕的是，即便没有被第一轮打倒，离开陷阱的出路也几乎是没有的。要在飞舞着攻击考生的树藤中寻找空隙，还得保证在被困住之前就离开——源叶都不知道9号的影分身是什么时候赶到自己身边来的，更不要说在这样的情况下，他到底是从哪里找来的时间结印。

源叶回过头，事实上到现在，他都不确定其他人是怎么逃出来的。一切都发生得太快了，他根本来不及看清。那些被缠绕在树藤里的考生已经连脸都看不见了，虽然并不会有生命危险，但是这也就意味着他们已经出局了吧？

身后突然腾生起的寒意如同芒刺般击中了源叶的后背——愤怒，悔恨，不甘，这些浓重的情绪像是把空气都染成了墨色。而这泛着浓黑的气息正在一点点接近，包围，压迫向他们——更准确地讲，是压迫向他，这个站在源叶身前的人。

在所有人都气喘吁吁，狼狈不堪的时刻，9号一尘不染的白披风在狭小的空间里看起来就格外的刺眼。

凝聚在空气里那个无声的问题几乎是不言而喻的。

“为什么……”

不是说，用影分身可以提前知道陷阱的类型？

不是说，只要齐心协力就可以共渡难关？

可是为什么……

那句只问出一半的话没法说完，因为即使不去问，答案也就在那里。

他们想要得到什么样的回答呢？是不小心吗？是失误吗？是谎言吗？还是说，即使他在影分身这件事上并没有撒谎，大家也不过是一步步踏入了他的陷阱而已？整整三个小时没有遇上任何机关，因为这样就松懈了吗？还是这一切都只是他计划的一部分？用长时间的高压消磨人的神经，才能在支撑不住的一刻发起致命的一击？

源叶的呼吸猛地卡在了胸口，9号低着头的样子让人看不见他的眼睛，源叶突然觉得，他的背影在此刻看起来竟然是那么遥远。

“你这家伙……”沙哑的嗓音从身后传来，“你这家伙……”愤怒？憎恨？源叶低下头，没有去看说话者的脸孔。如果放任自己那样想下去，想必此刻的自己也会露出同样的表情吧。

急促没有章法的脚步，突然接近的敌意，源叶只是来得及回头而已——从眼前飞奔而过的身影让他的刘海高高地飞舞起来，泷忍黑色的长发在他的视野里不过停留了一瞬。下一刻，他的背脊就伴随着闷响撞到墙上。

“冷静点。”源叶甚至没有看清9号是什么时候出的手，就只能看到他把泷忍按在墙上的样子了。“虽然我不知道你为什么要突然攻击我，可是你难道想就这么失去考试资格吗？”

源叶睁大眼睛。9号的语气倒是出乎意料的镇定。

“到现在你还想抵赖吗？”大概是想要脱离9号的钳制吧，泷忍的肩膀和手臂都用力地紧绷起来，奇怪的是似乎并没有什么作用。

“抵赖？”9号看起来有些吃惊，“你在说什么啊？我还什么都没说啊。”

“还需要说什么？把我们引到这个陷阱来的人不是你吗？！”泷忍愤怒地大吼道，“从一开始我看你就觉得不对劲了，说什么所有人一起通过考试，用这样的花言巧语欺骗大家，再用些小恩惠取得大家的信任，其实都是为了这一刻吧？”

9号在泷忍的话里睁大眼睛，随后稍稍皱起了眉头。他的这个反应，就好像是直到这一刻他才考虑到了这样的可能性一样。“你的意思是说，我是故意把大家带到这里，然后让大家被机关攻击的吗？”他这么问着的时候还眨了眨眼睛，然后，似乎想到了什么般地，9号松开手后退了几步，“我不知道你为什么会产生这样的误会，但是我的影分身从这里路过的时候确实什么都没有发生。”

“你现在这么说又有什么意义？有没有发生什么，不都是你说了算吗？”站直身子的泷忍收起下巴。他应该是没有继续发动攻击的意思了，可他的话对在场的人到底产生了什么样的影响，只要看看没有任何人上前来为9号辩解就能知道了。

确实，事到如今，即使9号这么说，也已经连验证的方法也没有了。源叶垂在身侧的拳头握紧了些。会这么想，也就是自己还在期待着9号能给他们一个解释吧？明明答案都已经这么明确了，心里却还是抱着这种侥幸吗？不仅如此，这条让他们在里面转了三个小时的所谓“出路”，现在也已经被触动的机关堵死。也就是说，即使用最省时的方法退出去，也会有几个小时被白白浪费掉。如果他们真的那么做，就相当于把宝贵的考试时间白白浪费了差不多一半。

“太卑鄙了。”在9号无法给出回答的时候，泷忍眯起眼睛说道，“你是在想，在第一轮考试里能解决掉多少对手就解决掉多少吧？这种程度的陷阱，就算没能困住所有人，也至少能困住一半。剩下的人，即使发现了你的阴谋也还是得从进来的路离开，那样的话就能再浪费掉三个小时。从入口到出口的距离谁都没法知道，不过考试时间总共只有十二个小时的话，浪费掉二分之一的时间也就意味着，即使接下来一帆风顺，我们也可能没办法在时限内到达终点。不是吗？”

源叶低下头，这也是他所担心的问题。原本还认为考试时间十二小时的设置会不会只是个麻痹考生的圈套，毕竟能够通过每轮考试的人数都是有限的，虽然他不认为在这样的考试中，考官会在最后一刻改变规则仅仅通过那些率先到达的考生，但是万一第一轮的通过顺序和第二轮的考试内容相关的话，那么先到达的考生一定更占优势。可是现在看来，十二小时的时限不仅不宽裕，甚至可以说是很紧张的。像这样的情况多遇到几次，别说到终点了，光是在死路里就会耗尽所有时间。

源叶身后，3号短促的啜泣声断断续续地传过来，空气里静谧得可怕，明明这里还站着这么多人，大家却好像连呼吸都已经停止了。

“这些都不过是你的猜测而已吧，”一直站在9号身后没有出声的10号上前一步挡在了9号前面，“他没有陷害你们的必要。”

“哼，你当然会这么说。”泷忍冷笑道，“别以为我没有注意到，你们两个应该是早就串通好的吧？还在初始房间的时候你们就凑在一起鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在说些什么了。而且这一路上你们都待在一起，现在计划败露了，你就想装腔作势为他辩解吗？”

“你说什么？”10号握紧拳头上前了一步。

“重吾。”9号突然的出声停止了10号的脚步——重吾，应该是这个大个子的名字吧？被笼罩在10号身影中的泷忍已经将手伸向了腰间的剑柄，9号走上前去按住了重吾的肩膀，这个男人也就安静地退后了一步。

“你说的这些都很有道理，也许按照常理推断会得出你这样的结论也是应该的。”9号望着泷忍说道，“说话这种事，我不是很擅长，我也不知道该怎么辩解。但是我这个人向来是有话直说。我不会做那样的事情，而且我也不会撒谎。大家会被陷阱困住确实是因为跟着我走到了这里的缘故，如果因为这样的理由责怪我，那么我很抱歉。”

“不辩解也就是承认了吧？”泷忍的肩膀再次僵硬起来，如果不是因为考试规则，恐怕他现在就要扑上去了。“大家也听到了吧？这家伙都是有预谋的。我们都被他欺骗了！”泷忍愤怒的语调在他们的头顶旋转，因为身处在狭窄道路和机关形成的藤结之间，这颤抖又略微哽咽的嗓音便像是能够随着狭长的气流震动到耳边一样。

源叶低下头，胸腔中这股名为“失望”的感情到底从何而来呢？只不过是恰巧被分到了同一个房间的考生而已，即使上当受骗，也不过是选择轻信他人的自己太过愚蠢了而已。

“可是……他现在也在这里，不是吗？”3号微弱的声音从身后传来，源叶回过头，这个擅长医疗忍术的云忍对于在人多的场合发出言论这件事似乎颇不擅长，在颤抖着说出这句话的时候，眼角的泪水都没有擦干净。

“嗯？”泷忍皱了皱眉头，没有明白她的意思。

“我是说，如果9号他把我们引到这条路上是为了浪费我们的时间的话，那么，他自己的时间不是也一样被浪费掉了吗？”原先一直聚焦在泷忍和9号身上的视线在这会儿全部转移到了3号身上，3号缩起肩膀，但还是在大家的注视中抬起了头。

“话也不能这么说，”泷忍把身子转向3号所在的方向，“这家伙的影分身用得那么熟练，说不定现在站在我们面前的都已经不是本体了。把自己的一个影分身留下来装作和我们一起走迷宫，而真实的本体早就已经走到前头去了，这种可能性也是存在的吧？”

“唔，你这么一说也确实……”9号摸着下巴点头道。

“那当然，不要以为耍这些伎俩没人会发现……你这家伙……是在小看我们吗？”泷忍猛地提高了音量。

“那么，如果有什么办法可以证明现在在我们面前的是本体就可以了吗？”1号突然出声问道。

对了！如果能够那么熟练地使用影分身的话，根本没必要一直待在队伍里啊！如果是有预谋地把大家带到这里，那么把本体混在影分身里离开就好了，那样的话，即使遭到攻击本体也不会受伤。虽然他之前说过，用影分身探路可以知道路径的信息，可是具体到底是以什么原理在进行，他们却都不清楚。不过，可以确定的是，至少他不会故意让本体走进死路。

“虽然影分身和分身并不一样，但是受到攻击都会消失这一点应该还是共通的吧？”泷忍转过头望向9号，“其他人攻击你的话会有被取消考试资格的危险，要想证明自己的清白就攻击自己试试看，怎么样？”

说什么攻击自己……怎么会有人那样做？源叶睁大眼睛。9号身后，那个叫重吾的家伙看起来像是更加生气了。

“想要检验我是不是本体，并不是只有让我受伤这一个办法。”9号撅起嘴巴，结出了影分身的印，原本只有他一个人的地方，突然就又多出了两个。“影分身是没法变出更多影分身的，只有本体才做得到。”

也就是说……这个确实是他的本体了。源叶心里那个沉甸甸的重量突然就放松下来，他长长地呼出一口气，这才意识到他原本都不知道那份重量会出现在那里。

“啧，”泷忍用力咂了咂嘴，“我们当中没人会使用影分身，这种事情也是随你说了算吧？但是之前明明说可以避开陷阱的，却还是把我们引到了这样的地方，这件事你又该怎么解释呢？竟然说你的影分身路过的时候什么都没有发生，你是把我们都当作傻瓜了吗？”

“等等，9号说的那种情况也并不是不可能。”1号皱着眉头摸了摸下巴，“你的影分身走过这条路的时候，应该只有一个人吧？”

9号思考了一会儿，点了点头。

“这就说得通了。”1号放下手臂解释道，“像这样大范围攻击的陷阱，要是只针对一个考生就太说不过去了，有可能是通过人数达到一定的数量才会发动。也许因为之前9号的影分身是一个人通过这里，陷阱并没有发动。而我们一行有十来个人，刚好完成了启动陷阱的条件。”

“怎么能这样……”3号在1号的解释中咬住下唇，“像这样两面夹击的机关，越是人多就越是难以通过吧？”

“说不定这就是考官的目的吧。”5号抱着手臂说道，“而且这也解释了为什么我们之前遇到的某些机关只攻击队伍当中的个别人。机关肯定都是提前设置好的，可是在我们通过的时候，这些机关却像是突然活过来了一样，有目标地进行攻击。之前我一直在想能够造成这种效果的原因，但是现在看来，并不是机关活过来了，而是在设置这些机关的时候，就把它们设置成了根据通过人数做出不同反应的模式。”

“如果真是这样的话，即使有像9号这样可以使用影分身的考生存在，也没法完全依赖影分身试出所有的陷阱了呢……”源叶皱着眉头喃喃地说道，然后，像是突然被认知击中了般地，源叶抬起头狠狠瞪向9号，“怎么觉得……考官好像有特意针对你啊？”

“诶？是吗？哈哈哈，怎么会……”9号抬起手摸着后脑勺，一副没搞明白状况的样子。

这家伙，冷汗流得也太明显了吧？！

“够了！”泷忍的拳头猛地砸向墙面，“中忍考试对你们来讲都是玩笑吗？难道你们就准备用这样的借口轻易原谅他？”

大家的视线再一次集中到了泷忍身上。让人没料到的是，率先开口的却是9号。

“那个叫木人的家伙，是你的同伴吧？”

泷忍的肩膀猛地僵住了。

“你会这么生气，是因为你怀疑他没法通过考试，是因为我的缘故，对吧？”9号上前按住了他的肩膀，“你的心情我可以理解，因为我知道同伴有多么重要。”

“说什么漂亮话啊？！”泷忍一把拍开了9号按在他肩上的手掌，声音都有些歇斯底里，“你以为说这些我就会相信了吗？少在这里装好人了！”

“别说这么孩子气的话了。”1号终于走过来站到了泷忍和9号中间，“组队也好，合作也好，都是自己做出的选择不是吗？在成功躲避了陷阱的时候就默不作声，一旦出了事就责怪别人，这样还算是忍者吗？”

泷忍的身体兀地僵住了。

“你该不会是以为，只要戴上了护额，就是个独当一面的忍者了吧？”1号的语气前所未有的严厉，“自己走到这里也好，和其他人一起走到这里也罢，能躲过机关或是不能躲过机关，都是自己的事情。如果是你自己走到这里，没能度过这一关，到时候又该怪谁呢？9号和我们一样，都只是同意结伴，在队伍里发挥出自己力量的考生而已，他没有确保我们一帆风顺的义务，也没有那个必要。这是每个人自己的中忍考试，要做什么，都是自己的选择。”

大概是1号的语气太过坚定，又或者是她的话指出了大家一直以来都忽视掉的那个问题——没有能够顺利通过这里，真的是9号的错吗？虽然队伍的分工很明确，可是说到底9号还是承担了大部分的工作，其他人只是在依赖他而已。因为有人可以去依赖，所以就轻易将选择交给了他人，因为责备起来很简单，所以即使失败了也没有关系。这样真的是9号所说的团队合作吗？这样还真的是他们自己的中忍考试吗？

“而且，我相信他没有骗我们。”1号的语气突然柔和下来。

“……你是笨蛋吗？”泷忍皱着眉头问道。

“笨的人是你才对吧。”1号笑着说道，“我接下来还是会待在队伍里面，你们呢？”

“当然。”源叶抱起手臂回答。

“我也是。”3号这么说的时候，脸颊有些发红。

站在阴影里的5号也点了点头。

“虽然有些不好意思，但接下来还可以拜托你吗？”这次，1号发问的对象当然是9号。

“啊~当然~我从来就没想过要脱离队伍。”9号笑着说道。

亏他在经历了这些之后还能露出这么灿烂的笑脸啊？这家伙到底是有多神经大条？源叶皱起鼻子，但随即就笑了起来。也许就是因为他这样的笑容，才让人没法相信他会做出什么背叛大家的事吧？

“浪费时间的事情，我们也干得差不多了吧？”扛着大刀的5号从阴影中走出来，“不是还得找新的出路吗？不想现在就放弃考试的话，就赶紧出发吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

在那件事之后，9号房间所剩不多的考生便结成了新的队伍，继续着考试。虽然经历了那样的重创，新的队伍中却有些和之前很不一样的东西。尽管他们确实花了一个多小时从原本的死路退出来，但是情况并没有他们想象得那么糟糕。本来还有点担心鸣人的重吾却发现对方好像早就已经把这件事抛在脑后了，到头来就好像只有自己还在介怀一样。鸣人照样时不时停下来解释接下来要处理的陷阱，队伍里的其他考生也会提出通过陷阱的建议。大家看起来倒像是……真正的同伴了。

在经过了几个岔路之后，鸣人甚至还碰上了自己的几个影分身。而这些影分身出奇地都有一个共同点——那就是在他们的身后，还跟着从其他房间出来的考生。原9号房间的成员中有好几个都因为这样的理由找到了自己同班的伙伴，这之中当然也包括之前想要单独离队去寻找自己同伴的金发云忍。鸣人说服她留了下来，结果没过多久，就有穿着白色披风的影分身笑嘻嘻地把她的同伴带到了她的身边——重吾还从没见过有谁连跟自己的影分身打招呼都能那么高兴的——于是，原本零零星星地分散在路上的队伍，由于新人的加入，倒显得浩浩荡荡起来。

“啊……你是日向家的妹妹吧？”鸣人指着新加入的一个小丫头问道。

“啊，你是那个打败了宁次哥哥的吊车尾啊。”不同于鸣人的热情，小丫头的语气倒是异常冷淡。

“啊……不是……我和宁次后来可是很要好的朋友啊……”

“考试之前，姐姐跟你打招呼，你完全没有注意到她呢。”

“诶？真……真的吗？……我有做过这种事情吗？……”

“真是不知道她看上了你哪一点……”

“哈……哈？”

“即使对手是你，我也一定会打败的。”

“啊？？？”

结果，对话就在这种鸣人单方面没听懂的状态里结束了。相比较于他们，另一边金发的云忍的班级的对话就要热闹得多了。

重吾突然觉得，在这一刻，好像所有人都不是孤身一人。

这都是因为这家伙的缘故吗？

他有点想笑——佐助，我好像明白你会选择他的原因了。

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

“我好像有件事还没跟你说。”重吾循着声音看过去，金发的云忍不知从什么时候起已经走到了和鸣人并肩的地方。

“唔？什么事？”鸣人一边走着就一边侧过头望向她。

“谢谢。”

“唔？为什么？”鸣人眨眨眼睛。

云忍被他的反应逗得噗嗤一声笑出来。“你还真是个奇怪的家伙。”

“诶？”

“抱歉，我有点自说自话了。”云忍笑着摇头，“虽然这样说会显得很傲慢，但是我们班里那两个家伙要是没有我的话，恐怕是没办法自己搞定这一轮的。从一开始听说同一个班级的成员要分开，我就在想这轮考试是不是为了考验每个考生自身的综合能力的。不过听到你的解释之后，我才意识到原来考试的意义会因为每个人的思考方式不同而发生变化。真是件了不起的事情呢。”

“唔，”鸣人抿着嘴歪过脑袋，然后似乎想到了什么般地咧开嘴笑起来，“是不是了不起我不知道，但是设计这场考试的家伙是个蛮看重同伴的人呢。”

“诶？”云忍睁大眼睛，过了一会儿才恍然大悟般地点头，“啊，你也是木叶的忍者，会认识考官也是应该的。”

在这句话之后，两人就同时陷入了沉默。重吾看了看鸣人的后脑，又看了看云忍的。

“其实我很在意……你……不生气吗？”

“嗯？为什么要生气？”鸣人眨了眨眼睛。

“为什么……”大概是没料到鸣人会是这种反应，云忍先是睁大了眼睛，随即才苦笑起来，“虽然结果不算坏，但是不管怎么说，你都被我们怀疑了吧？难道，不生气吗？”

鸣人愣愣地看了她两秒，接着才像是终于明白了她所说的话那样摇了摇头，“我觉得那个泷忍说得很有道理啊。虽然随便怀疑人很不好，但是知道理由地被讨厌，总比不知道理由就被讨厌要好多了。”

“诶？这样……吗……”云忍睁大眼睛，似乎没有明白他的话。

说起来，鸣人体内有九尾这件事，或许就和他体内的咒印一样吧。如果像他这样的人都会被村子里的人畏惧厌恶的话，鸣人所承受的不知道会是什么样的憎恨。

“有个人曾经跟我说过，‘即使你想，其他人也不一定愿意’。我从没觉得建立羁绊会是件容易的事情，但是最近我好像有点明白他的话了。”像是陷入了某些回忆似的，鸣人自顾自地说着话。

迷宫里的雾气已经远没有之前那么浓密，可是真要论能见度的话，仍旧低得够呛。这一路的行进过程还算安稳，重新与同伴的会和让庞大的队伍以班级分成一支支的小队，几乎所有人都在与刚刚会面的伙伴分享他们会和之前的经历，自然也就没有人注意到鸣人突兀停止下来的脚步。

就连与鸣人并肩行走的云忍，都是已经超过了他两三步才好奇地回过头。

“怎么了吗……”

道路的尽头，快要接近转角的地方，猛然的一声巨响吸引了所有人的注意。几乎是在同一时间里，各班的忍者都做出了防御的姿势。重吾向前几步走到鸣人旁边，却发现唯独他没有任何要防备的意思，仍旧只是静静地站在路中间。轰响过后，道路右侧的墙壁像是受到了某种猛烈的攻击，巨大的木块突兀地倒下，飞扬的尘土当中，厚重的迷宫墙上出现了一个明显的大洞。

走道中的气氛霎时变得凝重起来，重吾皱起眉头，等待着事件的元凶露出面孔——

最先让他注意到的，是从洞口那一头凛然闪过的刀光。

浓密的烟尘之中，穿着长袍的身影从洞口探出头来不断挥舞着衣袖，后来干脆就站到了自己造成的废墟上。

尘土逐渐落下，稀薄的雾气里，站到洞口边的还有另一个人。

重吾侧过身，用一半的身体挡在云忍面前。

“你好啊，佐助。”身旁的鸣人微笑着说道。

重吾愣愣地眨眨眼睛，有一瞬间甚至没能反应过来，

“还真慢啊，鸣人。”

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

人群从水月在墙壁上打开的洞口鱼贯而入，原本还算宽敞的环形房间在塞进了新的成员之后立刻显得拥挤起来。连环视着四周，突然增加的人数似乎让房间里的温度都提升了一些，而之前还显得空空荡荡的静谧，也很快就被嘈杂的人声填满了。

在这样的情况下，连的视线就不得不被房间中唯一的异象吸引，聚焦到房间正中这两个相视而立的身影上。

考场里的雾气还是很浓密，空气潮湿到连指尖都好像随时能够触碰到空气里漂浮的水滴。因为是忍术制造出来的，所以即使有风也没能将它们吹散——风能够吹起来的，倒是眼前这两个人截然反差的披风。深黑的发色，锋利的肩膀，包覆着身躯的黑色披风被轻轻带起，布料的一角向着他身前的方向飞舞，像是想要尽量和对面的身影靠得近一点。而站在他对面的人，一头泛着暖意的金发，一双仿佛能射出光芒的眼睛，白色披风在身后稍稍扬起，光是这样就似乎能闻到他身上风的味道。与在这个房间里其他四处打量或是热切交谈的考生不同，这两个人从刚刚开始就没有说过一句话。连偏过脑袋，本能地对这样的沉默感到好奇。

从洞口进入的人数还在增加，起初还足够让两个人一起通过的洞口到现在也窄得必须小心翼翼地弯着腰才能通过了。人员增多的速度虽然明显地在放缓，可已经身处房间的人还是得不断挪动脚步，为那些新加入的伙伴留出位置。或许是也萌生了这样的想法，又或者是某种完全偶然的机缘巧合，金发的忍者向前迈出步子，试图给身后的人腾出更多空间，可正在这个时候，他身后的大个子似乎也有着相同的打算，于是，还没站稳的脚掌偏偏就向前多踏出了一步，身体的重心也随之前移。像是看到快要摔倒的人一样，连本能地伸出手——

应该是感觉自己碰到了身后的人吧，金发忍者身后的大个子回过头，“抱歉……”还没能说完就生生卡在了喉咙口上。

——白色披风的尾梢跟着金发忍者的身体扬起又落下，黑发的忍者用一只手臂扶住了他，交叠的手臂和猛然靠近的身躯让他们看起来几乎是拥抱到了一起，可真正令人惊诧的，还是他们不偏不倚地贴到一起的嘴唇。

房间里顿时出现了短暂的沉寂。原本还略带些喧嚣的场景，一时就变得鸦雀无声。几十双眼睛齐刷刷地望过去——连愣愣地眨眼，看着这两个人在众人的注视下，一点点变得脸颊绯红。

像是突然意识到了什么般地，金发忍者退后一步，在移开视线的同时用抬起的手背挡住了嘴唇。

“对……对不起……”

道歉的声音微弱地响起，明明是不该听到的距离，嗓音却如同停在耳边般清晰。金发忍者别过脑袋后连耳根都涨得通红，而他对面的黑发忍者却只是安静地注视着他。

一秒，两秒，三秒，黑发的忍者侧过脑袋看了看已经快要填满房间的人群，“即使是你，带着五十多个人也还是太夸张了啊。”

看来是准备当作什么都没有发生呢。仿佛是有人在紧闭的空间里戳出了能让空气流通的漏洞，声音和移动再次回到人们身上。

金发的忍者终于咧开嘴笑起来，“看到你不是孤身一人，我才开心呢。”

“哼。”黑发的忍者轻轻扬起了嘴角——哦？原来这家伙是会笑的啊。

“喂，你刚刚也听到了吧？”突然出现在背脊上的顿痛把连吓了一跳，回过头才发现是才结束了和他人激烈探讨的零用手肘袭击了她。“好痛。”连咬着牙关抱怨了一句，对方却完全没有愧疚的意思。

“他们刚刚，叫对方的名字了哦！”零激动地说道。

“啊？”连挑起一边的眉毛，“那又怎么样？用名字称呼对方是很正常的吧……”

“所以你是没有听到吗？”零不耐烦地打断她，“他们刚刚，称对方为‘鸣人’和‘佐助’啊！那个‘鸣人’和那个‘佐助’啊！”

“诶？”像是被认知击中般地，连猛地瞪大了眼睛，“你该不会是说……”

零狠狠地点起头来，“现在整个房间的考生都在谈论这件事！如果没有弄错的话，他们应该就是结束了第四次忍界大战，解除了无限月读的英雄才对。”

“不会吧……”连有点难以相信自己的耳朵。其实，之前在跟着黑发忍者的时候，她就有好几次听到水月称呼他为“佐助”了，不过那个时候，连还可以认为只是同名而已。现在，连“鸣人”都出现了的话，可就不仅仅是“巧合”可以解释得了的了。“可是，如果他们真的就是传说中的那个‘鸣人’和那个‘佐助’，那他们怎么会参加中忍考试？又怎么会和我们一起出现在这里？”

“这种事情，我又怎么会知道？”零皱起鼻子说道，可是随即又两眼放光起来，“但是啊，不觉得我们很幸运吗？如果跟着他们的话，再怎么样都能通过考试吧？”

“哈？你的重点竟然在这里？”因为零的话连转过来的连讶异地张大了嘴巴。一边佩服着她的脑回路竟然可以这么快就把“眼前的是第四次忍界大战的英雄”抛到脑后，直接跳跃到“跟着他们就一定能通过考试”这件事上，脑子还在一边消化着“他们真的就是那个鸣人和那个佐助吗？真的就是历史课上被讲得好像是传奇一样的两个人吗？”这样的信息。不过仔细想想，说他们是被历史课的内容吹嘘成传奇的也许并不准确。真要说起来的话，无论是历史老师还是历史课本好像都有刻意把他们的事迹讲得轻描淡写的嫌疑。

连眨眨眼睛，想起了班上那个历史狂人——戴着眼镜的西瓜头，因为胖胖的身形和爱穿横条纹服装的缘故，让连在第一眼见到他的时候不由得问出了“你很喜欢西瓜吧”这样失礼的话。虽然在意识到自己的冒失之后立刻就有道歉，不过对方好像并没有领会到这句话的问题所在。虽然是个肉嘟嘟，又喜欢从人背后突然冒出来，讲话总是阴森森的家伙，却对历史莫名有天分，看到他的时候，手里总是拿着这样或者那样的历史书籍。如果想要问有关于历史的问题的话，找他一定没错。有时候他对一些历史事件的描述，简直让人有种身临其境的感觉。也正是因为这样，在关于历史的事情上，相比较于教科书，连更愿意相信西瓜头的话。

“可是，你们不觉得这很奇怪吗？书上这段只写了原本和宇智波斑联手的宇智波带土也加入到了联军当中，在宇智波斑发动地爆天星为开启无限月读争取时间的时候，只有木叶的新三忍、复制忍者卡卡西还有那些秽土转生的火影们没有被神树控制，对吧？”把历史教材树在课桌上，虽然说着话却把眼镜之下的脸庞都藏在书后面的西瓜头沉着嗓音说道。

因为知道对方有在讲自己认为重要的事情之前有渲染气氛的习惯，在他座位前面侧坐在椅子上的连当然也就习惯地没有揭穿他，“是这样没错，但是这有哪里不对劲啊？”

“秽土转生的火影们原本就算是无生命体，没有被神树控制还说得过去，复制忍者卡卡西和新的三忍虽然可能很厉害，可是这种程度的术，他们怎么可能不受影响的？”

原来只是想说这个啊。连不在意地耸耸肩膀，“可能刚好站在了死角里也说不定啊，即使是这么强大的术，也会有没法覆盖到的地方吧？”

“怎么可能！”西瓜头用力拍了一下桌子，教室里便有好几个人看了过来。大概是从以前开始就不太喜欢人群关注的缘故，西瓜头又把脸朝书背下面藏了一点，等到大家又移开视线去忙自己的事了，他才低声继续道，“那种影响整个忍者世界的术，怎么可能会有遗漏掉四个人的破绽？即使存在死角，怎么说也应该是在离施术中心很远的地方吧？像他们那样身处在战场正中的人，理论上讲是没有机会逃过的。”

“唔……是这样没错，但是那又怎么样呢？”连撅起嘴巴，虽然第四次忍界大战对整个忍者世界来讲都算是前所未有的大事了，可是在教材上前前后后也不过就是三页就讲完了，上课的老师因为没有参与前线战斗，也只是能讲出大概而已。

“你还不明白吗？”西瓜头皱起眉头，“也就是说，他们四个当中至少有一个使出了能够抵挡地爆天星还有神树降临的术啊！第四次忍界大战的时候，新的三忍才只有十六岁而已，也就是比我们大三岁的程度，你觉得即使是三年之后的我们，能够做到这样的事情吗？”

“诶？十六岁？”连睁大眼睛，“不是吧？我一直以为历史书上写的好歹都是大叔来着。而且……你不是说秽土转生的火影们也没有被神树控制？会不会是他们几个保护了那几个人？”

眼镜往下滑了一点，西瓜头用手指推了推鼻梁上的镜框，“虽然你说的这种可能性也不是没有，但是按照前面说的来看，火影们应该被分散在了战场的各个地方，应该不会巧合到刚好保护了新三忍和他们的指导上忍。更大的可能性是他们班的四个人原本就待在一起，所以那个抵挡了地爆天星和神树降临的术才刚好保护了他们几个。”

“这么一想好像真的是这样。”连从椅子上整个把身体转过去，和刚刚的侧身不同，现在她可以面对着西瓜头直视他的眼睛了。“真厉害啊，光是从这么简短的记录里就看出了这么多信息。”

“其实这还不是重点。”西瓜头的脸稍偏转了一下角度，支在鼻梁上的镜片就刚好被灯光反射出阴森的白色，遮住了西瓜头的视线，“关键是在神树降临之后。书上只写了宇智波斑被打败，宇智波带土牺牲，还有无限月读被解开这几件事对吧？”

“嗯嗯。”连用力点头，等着他说下去。

“可是关于无限月读到底是被谁解开的，以及解开的方法是什么，书上却并没有详细的记载。照理来讲，这么关键的信息，如果想要流传到后世，最好的办法就是让它变成常识，可他们却没有这么做。”

“他们？……他们是谁啊？”连好奇地偏过了脑袋。

“当然是隐瞒这些信息的人。”虽然因为眼镜片上反射的白光而没法看清西瓜头的神情，但连就是没由来地觉得对方眯起了眼睛。

“你们在聊什么聊得这么起劲？”零突然跑过来从背后抱住了连的脑袋，无论是西瓜头还是连都因为沉浸在对话里而没有感受到她接近的气息。连自己也就罢了，西瓜头却因为零的接近被吓得猛地退开身子。“喂，十太郎，你不会又在跟小连灌输奇怪的思想了吧？”

“什……什么奇怪的思想！这些都是严密的推理！是生死攸关的大事才对！”尽管胀得满脸通红，十太郎还是憋足劲说出了这些话。顺带一提，是连才会一直“西瓜头西瓜头”的叫他，事实上人家的本名听起来还是很威风的。

“诶？反正又是一些莫名其妙的阴谋论吧？比如有什么神秘组织在暗中计划着毁灭世界之类的。他的话，连还是不要太当真比较好哦。”摊开一只手掌作无奈状摇头的零到了末尾还故意夸张地叹了口气，好像是想加重语气的程度一样，说这些话的时候她甚至闭上了眼睛。

“等等，这么一想的话，西瓜头的阴谋论不是出奇地正确吗？”连这才意识到，如果不是零提起来，她大概早就忘了西瓜头多年之前那听起来过于神经质的理论。虽然那时候只能当作脱线的阴谋论一笑置之，现在回想起来，却觉得事情的发展与他的推测莫名其妙得吻合。如果不是因为第四次忍界大战已经发生过了，西瓜头当年那种“第四次忍界大战一定会在近几年爆发”的言论，听起来就不过是历史狂人的妄想。

“那是当然的啊。原本我说的那些就是有理有据的推论啊！”

想要在用急躁的语气讲话的同时保持不提高音量真不是件容易的事，明明脸都已经真的要接近西瓜瓤的颜色了，西瓜头还是尽量在用不引起其他人注意的音量说话。不管怎么样都想快点把话题从这件事上扯开的连只好在零挑着眉毛说“只不过是巧合吧”的时候强行把话头扭到她和西瓜头没有说完的事情上。“所以说，刚刚要说的重要的事情到底是什么啊？啊，不是要说解开无限月读的方法吗？还是说，你已经知道书上没写这些的原因了？”

听到对话回到了自己擅长的领域之后西瓜头才总算冷静下来了一点，仿佛故意无视零的存在般地，他望着连继续道，“解开无限月读的方法我暂时还不知道，但是解开这个术的人我倒是可以猜到。”

“解开这个术的人啊……”虽然说不上是习惯动作，但思考的时候会忍不住会摸摸下巴这一点，连也是直到下巴上又出现了触感才注意到。“既然没有被神树控制的只有他们九个，那么解开那个术的人自然也就在这九个人里面吧？”把手从下巴上放下来之后，连就说出了脑子里第一个产生的想法，“最有可能的应该是历任火影才对。毕竟无论哪一个都是木叶最强的忍者，聚到一起的话简直想象不到有什么是他们办不到的。”

“那可不一定。”西瓜头摇了摇头，“想想看，开启无限月读的条件应该是十尾和宇智波家族特殊的眼睛吧？那么解开无限月读的条件应该也是一样，虽然不知道会是什么原理，但是尾兽的查克拉和宇智波家族的眼睛应该是必须的才对。”

“说得也是……”连皱起眉头，“那么就是宇智波带土或者卡卡西了？他们两个应该都是拥有‘那种眼睛’的人。而且宇智波带土好像是十尾人柱力吧？”

西瓜头垂下视线，仍旧没有看向连，大概是嘴巴移动幅度太小的缘故，连脸颊上的肉都没有太大的波动。即使知道对方露出这样表情的原因只有一半是出于思考，连也因为被话题吸引的缘故无法不配合他烘托出的紧张氛围。“这样推测是没有什么不对，但是你可不要忘了，在联军一起拔河的时候，尾兽的查克拉就从宇智波带土身体里面完全抽离了，所以之后的他是不可能满足条件的。而复制忍者卡卡西也是在第四次忍界大战当中失去了写轮眼的，所以他也不可能满足条件。”

“那倒也是……”因为需要消化西瓜头的话而双眼失焦，结果只能通过脑海中成像的减法来排除那些不符合条件的忍者。这种时候就不得不佩服西瓜头那种无论自己在不在场都能设身处地地去考虑问题的能力了，好不容易在脑子里把刚开始整理好的人数理算清楚，再把西瓜头所说的不满足解除忍术条件的忍者排开，于是，原本还没能领会到对方意思的连这才终于睁大眼睛露出了惊讶的表情。“这……这样一来的话……”

“诶？到底是什么嘛？知道答案的话为什么不直接说出来啊？”之前还在冷嘲热讽的零不知道什么时候已经探过连的肩膀把脸凑到了西瓜头面前。

再次被对方吓一跳的西瓜头立刻把双臂交叉成十字挡在身前，“刚刚不是还说都是无聊的阴谋论的嘛吗，你怎么还在这里啊？”

“什么啊？难道我就不能听吗？再怎么说也是莫名其妙睡了好几天，还做了那么奇怪又真实的梦，就算只是一种可能性也该听听看嘛！”气鼓鼓地把腮帮子鼓成包子脸的零用清亮的嗓音成功地吸引了教室里所有人的注意力，因为是放学时间所以教室里的人已经不多了，但即便如此剩下的四五个还是因为她的话围聚了过来。

“你们是在探讨中了无限月读那几天的事吗？”把手插在裤子口袋里走过来的是个名字叫作亮的男生，平日里连和他几乎是话都说不上的关系，这会儿对方却好像老友一样走过来加入了讨论。

“所以说，十太郎说他知道解除无限月读的人是谁啊。”明知道零和自己一样也是和亮不怎么熟悉的关系，她却毫不在意地用熟人的口吻回答了他。

“诶？真的假的？”其他几个人也顿时来了兴趣，十几只眼睛一起指向了西瓜头。

知道他是不适应这样视线的人，此时却没办法改变现状的连只好赶紧把被打断的话题继续下去，如果是谈论自己喜欢的事情的话，应该就不会在意陌生人的目光了吧？“如果除去你刚刚说的那些人，那么剩下的就只有新三忍了吧？宇智波佐助，漩涡鸣人，还有春野樱。他们几个当中，宇智波佐助拥有‘眼睛’，漩涡鸣人拥有尾兽的查克拉，可是两者都具备的人却不存在。”边说边注意着西瓜头的表情，对方虽然仍旧低着头，肩膀却没有之前那么僵硬了。

“谁……谁也没说解开无限月读的只有一个人吧……”比之前更小的音量，即便如此大家还是都听清了。“满足条件的两个人共同结印的话，应该就能够完成了。”

“对哦！还可以这样啊！”恍然大悟的连用力拍了拍掌心，嘴角都不自觉地扬起来。虽然只是猜测而已，现在的她却觉得像是亲眼见到了共同结印的两只手一样。“可是，这就意味着，共同结印的两个人必须足够默契才对吧？毕竟是两个不同身体里的查克拉，想要像控制自己体内的查克拉那样双手结印，不是足够的默契应该很难完成。”

“要么就是超级默契，要么就是能够完全掌控查克拉流动的那种忍者吧。”亮在旁边补充道，“不过是后者的话，除非是百年一遇的天才，否则真不知道要花费多少年才能修行到那种程度。”

“大概是……两者都有吧……”与先前斗志昂扬地营造气氛的样子不同，好不容易说到关键处的西瓜头不仅音量小了很多，连头都快埋到桌子底下去了，“毕竟是十六岁就能抵挡地爆天星和神树降临的忍者……如果猜测没什么问题，他们两个真的就是解除了无限月读的忍者的话，那么他们应该就是忍者世界能够和忍者之神匹敌的存在了。”

“诶……怎么觉得，好像很浪漫啊……”零歪着脑袋说道。

“浪……漫……为什么？”坐在椅子里的连抬起头看向她。

“因为~你想想看嘛~配合默契的两个忍者共同结印拯救世界什么的~”

“说得也是啊。看不出来嘛零，你也有浪漫的一面呢。”

“这是在嘲笑我吗？好过分啊……”

猛地从回忆里回过神来的连看向在身旁眉飞色舞地感叹着“那是当然的吧，对现在的我们来讲，通过这轮考试就是最重要的事情了”的零，记忆当中好听的笑声和耳边正在听到的声音融到一起。怔怔地转过头看向不远处凑在一起交谈着什么的两人，连突然意识到——如果说两年前的他们就拥有能和忍者之神匹敌的能力，那么现在的他们到底会强到什么程度……她真是想都不敢想，更不要说现在的自己正和他们一起参加中忍考试这个事实。

不过，既然需要参加中忍考试，就意味着这两个人应该还是下忍。现在还是下忍的话，两年前当然也是下忍……明明是这么理所应当的事情，加上了“他们是解除了无限月读的忍者”这样的附加条件之后，就变得如此匪夷所思。也许现在只能指望西瓜头推测错误了吧？可是当时听起来那么合理的推测，仅仅因为这两个人也参加了中忍考试就被否决掉，好像也太说不过去了。最关键的是，现在他们就在面前，想要验证那个推测的话，其实很简单吧？

正这么想着而准备接近两人的连，还没走出几步就被突然从房间右边入口冒出来的声音吓了一跳。明明还站在很远的地方，说话的声音却好像直指向她这边一样。不，准确来讲，应该是指向了鸣人和佐助才对。

“哎呀哎呀，还真是热闹啊。”

 


	12. Chapter 12

一团红色的影子从眼前飞过，不受控制地撞到墙上之后，随着墙壁的震动发出了重重的声响。

即使只是在旁边看着都觉得很疼。不过相比较于同情这个男人，香燐现在更在乎的是他到底在玩什么把戏。

眼前的这个男人当然是药师兜，而把他像一袋子土豆一样踢到墙上的，是一个蓄着灰色长发的汤忍。

他们原本有着十来人的队伍到了现在，除了香燐、兜和这个汤忍之外，就是一群躺在地上嗷嗷呻吟的家伙，当然还得除去在这种混乱发生之前就率先提出要离队的几个考生。

“我说，再这么硬撑着就不太好了吧？刚开始不是都说好了么？地图归最后的胜者。”即使把兜踢得遍体鳞伤了仍旧没有要停止的意思，汤忍走到兜从墙面滑落到地上的地方，话一说完就毫无缘由地补了一脚。“喂，还有你，如果不想打也不准备离开，至少劝劝这家伙快点把地图交出来吧？”

这句话，很明显就是对香燐说的了。因为事情发生得太过突然，加上兜之前也没告诉过她任何打算，原本想要趁乱离开好早点去找佐助的香燐，也因为兜体内大蛇丸大人的查克拉变动打消了念头。结果就变成了这种既不能出手，又不能离开的状况——“我是个感知忍者，没有跟你们战斗的打算。最后的胜者想要带上我或者不想带上我都无所谓，我站在这边看着就好。”虽然并不认为说出这种话就能够让自己置身事外，不过刚开始还对她有所戒备的考生在看到她真的不会出手之后也就暂时把她放在了一边。即使真的怀疑她是在等待最佳时机或者坐收渔利什么的，大概也有信心能够打败她吧。

“嗯？我吗？”故意装作没有听懂他的话，抱着手臂靠在墙边的香燐还特意竖起一根手指指向自己。

“还要装糊涂吗？”汤忍笑了起来，“本来还怀疑你是想在最后关头才出手的，现在看来你只是想待在这家伙身边吧？说起来一开始他就说你们俩是一起的了，怎么，不帮帮他吗？”

“帮谁？那家伙？”香燐扬了扬眉毛，“你可不要误会了。我是受人之托需要跟他待在一起没错，但是那个人可没把他的生死都托付给我。而且我本人也不是很喜欢这个家伙，想打想杀都随你的便，如果你能杀得了他的话，我的职责也就到此为止了吧。”

“你还真是有趣。”又来了，那种爽朗的笑容。这个男人到底是怎么回事？因为无论是查克拉的性质还是气味都很阴森的缘故，他脸上这种随随便便就能露出的温柔得好像大哥哥一样的笑容就显得尤其违和。“虽然不太明白你在说什么，但是至少这意味着无论我对他做什么，你都不会插手的对吧。这样就足够了。”说完又带着这样的笑脸在兜的肚子上加了一脚的男人转过头，重新将视线投向兜的头顶，“你看，没有人会帮你了，你也最好不要抱着什么侥幸认为还会有逆袭的机会。而且，乖乖把地图交出来不好吗？脸都已经肿了。不止是脸，全身上下都很疼吧？”

这样一说还真是啊。香燐这才注意到，兜的右半边脸颊不知道在什么时候都已经肿得发红了，从袖子里露出来的手腕也是青一块紫一块的。因为从没见过兜受这样的伤，现在看到反而觉得古怪。这个汤忍真的有这么强吗？正在这么想着的时候，一直没有说话的兜终于开口了。

“看来是没有办法了啊。”像是终于放弃了一样，缩在墙边的兜叹了口气，“如果我把地图交出来，你就会放过我了吧？”

“哦？终于想通了吗？”汤忍把已经抬起一半的脚又放了下去，说完话就蹲到地上平视兜的眼睛，“我也差不多累了，早点把地图交出来不就就没事了，我也不是因为喜欢才打人的。”

倚靠在墙壁上的兜仿佛已经筋疲力尽了，垂下视线的时候还一副快要哭出来的样子。看起来是经历了最后一番脑内的抗争的样子，最后伸向袖口的手几乎还有些发颤。

画着地图的卷轴终于被从袖子里拿出来以后，汤忍几乎是迫不及待地就抢了过去。打开卷轴粗略地看了几眼就塞进衣襟的汤忍甚至微笑着揉了揉兜的脑袋，“你看，没那么困难吧？那么，这一路上就多谢照顾了哦。”

即使汤忍从地上站起身来，兜仍旧没有进一步的动作。事实上等到汤忍完全从视野里消失，兜都没有做出任何香燐猜测中的举动。这个汤忍在离开之前还没忘记跟香燐挥手道别。

“喂，差不多也该解释一下是怎么回事了吧？”香燐皱着眉头问道。

情况会变成现在这样，或者说，事情会发展到现在这个地步，虽然搞不清楚是怎么一回事，但是仔细整理思路的话就会发现，应该是从走进这片区域起，就有苗头了。

真要说起来的话，应该是香燐刚刚感觉到异常的时候。

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

有什么不对劲。

很不对劲。

这并不仅仅是一种微妙的感觉，而是犹如芒刺在背的直观触感。

从刚才起，香燐就一直听到那个奇怪的嘶嘶声。因为之前也有过长期和大蛇丸大人相处的经历，所以对蛇信的声音并不陌生。但是可以确定的是，视线所及的地方并没有蛇，唯一能够弄出这种响动的，就只有自己身后那个男人。

香燐对大蛇丸大人的查克拉并不反感，甚至可以说，除了佐助之外，大蛇丸大人的查克拉还是头一个能让她产生亲近感的。不知道为什么到了兜身上情况就完全不是那么回事。在他还只擅长医疗忍术的时候，香燐就莫名地讨厌他的查克拉了，到了后来在战场上遇到，即使他是那个把佐助从死亡边缘拉回来的人，香燐也完全无法从他的查克拉里感觉到善意。虽然不知道他对自己做了什么，但是总觉得他体内的查克拉变得更加奇怪了。要说以前只是觉得违和，那么现在根本就是捉摸不透。即便大脑很快就接受了大蛇丸大人做出的解释——因为兜体内混合了太多种查克拉，而且他又修炼了仙术——但作为感知忍者的身体却无法轻易被理智动摇。真要形容的话，就像是脑后永远都能感到一股盯着你的视线，回头的时候却发现身后并没有人。这种感觉，只要一靠近兜就会变得尤为明显。

因为听到蛇信的声音而几次回头的香燐虽然多少能够感应到兜身上微妙的查克拉变化，但是这种变化微弱到了除非聚精会神就无法注意到的程度，既然是这样也就意味着这种程度的查克拉变化有可能只是体内查克拉循环的正常波动，实际上是没法使出任何忍术的。即使思考让她做出了这样的判断，一遇上兜，就总觉得事情并没有那么简单。

让香燐从思绪中回到现实的，是队伍戛然而止的脚步。

“装作同伴的游戏，差不多也该到此为止了吧？”

因为差点撞到前面人的后背而感到不好意思的香燐，刚准备道歉就听到了这样的话。

原本规定好的队形似乎是在她出神的时候慢慢改变掉的，从保护到围攻，只需要微小的变化就能完成。

“你这话是什么意思？”虽然不知道名字，但香燐能看出这就是之前说要主动进攻的那个雨忍。而将他们的合作称之为“装作同伴的游戏”的，就是那时候提出要先去探路的云忍。

她突然明白那种“不对劲”的感觉到底是什么了。

并不是因为兜，而是因为身边的这些忍者。

虽然这一路上他们之间的交谈都不多，但自从兜上一次提出休息以后，队里的气氛就出现了微妙的变化。和之前那种因为谨慎而形成的紧张感不同，现在的紧张感来自于阵营的对立和各自的心怀鬼胎。

“还要装糊涂吗？如果我说，你们之前在那里讨论过的事情，我们都知道了呢？”云忍扬起嘴角，眼里却没有笑意。“到了下一个监控死角就会先出手，这就是你们的计划吧？而且从接近这片区域开始，那个感知忍者已经给拿地图的家伙多少次暗示了？你们以为我们都不知道吗？”

暗示？意识到是在说自己，香燐的肩膀下意识地绷紧了一点。队里的感知忍者应该是指的自己没错，那么他口中的“暗示”应该也是自己发出去的了。可是作为被指责的“暗示发出方”的自己，对于他所说的事情却毫无头绪，这种感觉未免也太奇怪了。

“少在那里装无辜了。你们跟队伍分开的时候也是在商量偷地图的事不是吗？”雨忍质问道。

云忍眯起眼睛没有回答。

“看来被我说中了啊。”雨忍的声音沉下去了一些，“即使我们不出手，你们也不会打消偷走地图的念头。我说得没错吧？”

香燐皱起眉头。虽然不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这个样子，但是如果真的动起手来，她还是趁现在给自己找一条退路比较好。不管怎么说，她可不想在现在卷入战斗。

“是又怎么样？”尽管仍旧保持着交谈的状态，这个云忍周身的气息却已经不同了。体内的查克拉也是随时能够进入战斗的样子。“像那种没法凭实力通过考试的家伙，拿着地图也只是浪费吧？还不如乖乖把地图交出来，给更有希望通过的人比较好。”

“更有希望通过的人指的是你吗？”是之前一直没有开口过的男性，从护额的纹路看来，应该是汤之国的忍者。这名汤忍靠在迷宫墙上，低着头的样子让人看不清表情。

“嗯？”大概是没有辨别出声音传出的方向，云忍过了一会儿才把视线移到汤忍身上。“你对我说的话有什么意见吗？”

“怎么会？我只是想理解你的计划而已。”汤忍从墙边直起身子，因为原本站在接近队末的地方，现在的他便往队伍的中心移动了一些，“你刚刚说，没法凭实力通过考试的家伙，拿着地图也只是浪费。可是如果你说的没实力的家伙单指那个穿红斗篷的忍者，那么现在我们就不用这样分成两派剑拔弩张的了。那家伙从一开始就只有地图这一个筹码，现在感知忍者也已经把这个考场的监控死角找出来了，如果你真的只是想把那家伙踢出队伍，我们这边也并没有保护他的义务。”

“喂喂，我没有听错吧？”云忍的嘴角咧开一个笑容，“如果你们和我们的立场相同，那就没必要战斗了嘛。你说得对，只需要把那一个人踢出队伍就好……”

诶？竟然要把兜踢出队伍？想要吐槽的地方多到数不清楚，但因为想着这时候随便开口应该不是好主意而缄口不言的香燐只能转头望着兜寻找提示。虽然不知道事情是怎么发展成现在这个样子的，但是总觉得跟他脱不了干系。可是如果目的是离开这个队伍，根本不至于要闹成现在的状况再被赶走。能感觉到自己被卷进了麻烦的事情，却不知道自己是怎么被卷进来的。明明是这种让人摸不着头脑的时刻，兜却看都不看她。

“但是情况根本不是那么回事吧？”汤忍突然笑了起来，因为笑得太爽朗，香燐的视线被吸引过去的一刻甚至忘了他们正在谈论的内容，“从离开房间起，我们已经走了多久？遇到多少陷阱了？别装傻了。从走出房间的那一刻起我们就在互相评估了吧？哪些人是有用的，哪些人是没用的，和什么人有可能结盟，和什么样的家伙无法结盟。就是因为这样，大家才自然而然地分成了两派，不是吗？”

这么一说的话，好像确实是这样没错。那个云忍虽然皱着眉头没有回话，但他应该也是认同了汤忍的说法才对。或者说，在他提出要探路的时候，就已经抱着这样的打算了。这个汤忍现在说的这些，只不过是把他早就想好的事情明说出来了而已。

“事实上从你故意表露出不满的那一刻起，就是在寻找愿意脱离队伍的同伴吧？因为听出了这种暗示还特意跟上去了，所以能够在暗地里结成同盟。也就是说，在我们没有跟上去的那一刻起，我们的立场就已经不同了。”像是听到了香燐所想的一样，汤忍慢悠悠地把语调慢继续下去。明明是这样危险的言论，他的脸上却一直带着微笑，“即使我们现在不跟你们对抗，只是把地图从那家伙手里抢过来，那么接下来呢？我们就能够保持着现在这样的人数继续前进了吗？”

他们所处的地方是由迷宫墙构成的宽阔走廊，大概因为附近没有其他考生的缘故，这里显得尤为安静。汤忍的话说完之后，即便没有任何人出声，问题的尾音还是仿佛缠绕在了空气里。一阵风吹过的时候，香燐的头发差点钻到眼睛里。但是她知道，在这种沉默当中，认知已经逐渐进入了人们的脑海。不论这是不是大家的初衷，立场在某个时刻就已经对立了。继续作为同伴一起走下去什么的是不可能了，现在的问题只是，地图应该由哪一方掌控而已。

“你说得没错。”云忍很快认同了汤忍的话，不仅如此，他还直接拿出了苦无，“战斗已经不可避免了，但是如果你们愿意投降，我们也可以拿了地图就走。”

“真是心急。”汤忍摇着头笑了起来，“我的话还没有说完。”

云忍咂了咂嘴，“你还有什么要说的？”

“你们大概是忘了一个很关键的问题。”汤忍侧过身子指向身后一直没有说话的兜，“因为从一开始地图就是他的，所以他拿着地图也没什么不对。但是等到接下来抢到了地图，那么放到谁手里，会更合适呢？”

“你以为用这种言论离间我们会有效果吗？”云忍的眉头紧皱起来。

“不管我是不是在离间，这个问题都是存在的。”汤忍重新侧回身子站直，“说到底无论是我们这边还是你们那边，作为同盟最基础的信任感都是不存在的。拿到地图之后，不论是哪一方都要面对‘由谁保管’的问题。我们这边没有来自同一个村子的，但是你们云忍不是有两个吗？如果最后是你们那一方抢到了地图，地图再由你们当中的一个保管，那么接下来其他同盟也没有利用价值了吧？相反还会成为下一轮考试当中的阻碍。”

“如果你是想以这种方式让我们成为众矢之的的话，我现在就可以告诉你，你这是妄想。”云忍将手中的苦无握紧了些，“我可以向大家保证，拿到地图之后会由大家轮流保管，我们两个可以不算在内。”

这家伙，为了抢地图，也真是有够拼命了。不过，趁着大家的注意力都集中在汤忍和云忍身上的时候，倒是让香燐躲到安全区域的好机会。结果，香燐都已经悄悄退到墙边了，却发现兜还站在原地没有动。话说这家伙到底在想些什么啊？大家现在计划的不是从他那里抢走地图吗？他怎么好像一副在听别人的事情一样的表情啊！

“本来还以为你是个聪明人，现在看来也只是个笨蛋呢。”汤忍说着，重重地叹了口气。这还是他开口以来第一次卸下笑脸，不过这种明显的失望语气也仍旧太过做作了。

“你说什么？”云忍提起声调，语气里明显有了怒意。

“我只是想说，根本没必要弄得这么麻烦。”与全身都在戒备的云忍不同，从忍具包里拿出一只手里剑套在食指上打转的汤忍闲适得像是处在某个阳光明媚的午后，“什么结盟，什么阵营，好不容易找到了监控的死角，就干脆好好打一场，谁赢了地图就归谁，不是简单多了？”汤忍的嘴角高高地扬起，声音却如同死灰那样寒冷。“不知道为什么，总觉得在场的可不止我一个人这么想。”

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

“所以呢？那个云忍说的暗示到底是怎么回事？我可不记得我给过你什么暗示啊。”

汤忍离开之后，兜便好像什么都没发生过一样地从地上站起来跟香燐一起继续前进了，说话的这会儿，那些之前看起来还很夸张的伤痕也好像从未存在过一样。用兜的话来讲就是，“因为自愈能力太强，我还得自己减缓查克拉的流动速度才能保持受伤的状态呢。”听到这话还能忍住没有给他来上一拳，香燐都觉得自己的自制力真的太强了。

“嗯？暗示？哦，那个啊。”兜想了想才回答，“因为香燐在路上不是回过头看了我三次吗？”

“那个？”香燐皱起眉头，“可那是因为你的查克拉变动感觉很奇怪啊。”

“我想也是呢。”兜点了点头。

这种没什么意义的回答，根本一点有用的信息也提供不了！所以说兜这种人就是很让人讨厌啊！但是，等等，不对……“慢着，那个该不会是你故意……”

“谁知道呢……”

“所以说什么监控的死角，也根本就是不存在的吧？”

“那种东西，也许真的会存在，但是也不会有那么大一片区域都是死角吧？”兜说这话的时候似乎在笑。后半句“连这么简单的道理都想不通，是他们不好”即使没有说出口，香燐也像是能够听到一样。

“喂喂……那个叫鹿丸的家伙不是说在考试当中私斗的话会被取消考试资格吗？如果那些都被考官看到了的话，刚刚那群人岂不都已经……”明明是从考试一开始就说明了的最大禁忌，明明是这场考试当中唯一不可以违反的规则，香燐却像是到了现在才想起来一样。这到底是怎么回事……还是说，“兜，这个该不会是你一开始就计划好了的吧？”

“话也不能这么说嘛。”兜偏过脑袋扬起嘴角，“我能起到的作用无非也就是推动一下事态的发展而已，如果他们不是这样的人的话，无论我做什么都不会管用的吧？”

“话……话是这么说没错……但是，未知因素也太多了吧！你怎么可能……”好像因为惊讶连完整的句子都说不出口了，尽管如此香燐还是把能凑出的片段直接喊了出来。反正如果是兜的话，要听懂这些也没什么困难的吧。

“嗯？我一开始也不是抱着要淘汰这些考生的目的才跟他们一起走的啊。”等到兜开始回答了，香燐才意识到也许自己的问题应该是“你怎么可能知道事情会按照预想中那样发展”。但这并不是问题的全部，就是因为想要问的事情太多，才没办法找到合适的言语。可是兜就仿佛是看透了她的心思一般地继续说下去，“一开始也是抱着试一试的心态才提出觉得自己有资格被称为强者的考生才能加入我们这种说法，没想到还真的有那么多人加入啊。这种因为觉得自己比别人强大，就可以轻易抛弃同村的伙伴的忍者，应该也是最容易触犯这场考试唯一的规则的人吧？”

竟然是从那时候开始就……

“故意说出担心后面的考生会跟过来，也是暗示有受到攻击的可能。不过相比较于后面的考生会过来袭击我们，我更愿意把‘可以出手’这样的念头放到他们脑子里呢。”好像是想到了好笑的事情，兜的语气都变得轻快起来，“人有时候不就是这样吗，明知道是不可以做的事情，因为脑子里一直收到‘不能做’‘不能做’的提示，就越会想要去尝试呢。就像我们孤儿院里几个正在换牙期的孩子啊，都已经说过了新长的牙齿不可以舔，他们还是会忍不住去舔呢。就好像是因为被告知了‘不可以舔’，所以就特别想要去做一样。”

香燐的背后突然冒起了一股凉意。兜在战后回到了他小时候曾经待过的孤儿院这件事，她也不是没有听说过。本来并没有觉得这样有什么不好，但是今天香燐突然很担心在这个孤儿院长大的孩子将来会变成什么样。从兜脸上这种温柔的表情看来，他应该是真的很珍惜这些孩子，这一点香燐倒是没有怀疑过。不过，有了兜这样的院长，这些孩子以后会不会全都变成像兜一样的家伙，香燐就很不确定了。脑子里突然浮现出在一个看起来像是后院一样的地方，几十个跟兜长得一模一样的小孩跑来跑去的画面，香燐的汗毛猛地竖起来，身上狠狠地打了个寒颤。

“你脸色不太好啊。有哪里不舒服吗？”兜歪着头问道。

“……没有……没有。”为了让自己冷静下来，香燐只能尽快把那个画面从脑海中赶走，把注意力集中到眼下的事情上，“然后呢，你是不是想说一路上频繁地休息都是为了激怒他们，等到时机成熟了就故意用查克拉吸引我的注意，让他们误以为我是在暗示你找到了监控死角？”

“唔，差不多就是这样。”

“可我还是有一点不明白，你怎么能确定他们离开队伍的时候会商量背叛的事？也许他们真的只是想探路而已。”

“这一点，那个汤忍已经讲得很清楚了吧？”兜咧开嘴笑起来，“原本那个云忍就有想要分裂队伍的打算，探路只是借口而已。不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不过我也有采取保险措施就是了。”

“保险措施？”虽然听起来是这么安全的说法，但是这种情况下所谓的“保险”就是足以保证那群离开队伍的人一定会背叛他们的措施吧？

“那个很擅长掩藏自己气息的岩忍，你还记得吧？”兜突然像是说悄悄话一样地凑到她的耳边。

他说的应该是队伍里那个小个子的家伙。之前就觉得那家伙的查克拉很不起眼，后来才发现他好像特别擅长隐藏。如果是这种类型的忍者，应该很适合在战场上做探子之类的吧。

“在那个云忍做出了那样的邀请之后，他也跟上去了。不过他很敏锐，注意到了我用查克拉做出的小蛇。大概因为觉得可疑就想要回来看看吧，所以我们说的话被他听到也就不奇怪了。”

因为对方是用这么认真的表情说出来的，香燐真是差一点就要相信了。“真正敏锐的是你才对吧？因为注意到了那孩子很细心所以故意让他发现你的蛇什么的。”香燐用力扯起嘴角，摆出一个一眼就能看出的假笑，“因为知道如果你的查克拉有不正常的变动我一定会有反应，因为看出了队伍里有自以为是的家伙存在就故意装成菜鸟什么的，根本就像恶魔一样呢。”

“诶？怎么会？”相比较于自己，对方的假笑才真的是找不出破绽，“真正的恶魔应该是这场考试的考官才对吧？”说这句话的时候还看着自己这边的兜，不知道为什么下一刻就看向了视线右前方空无一人的迷宫墙，“明明什么都看见了，却什么都没说呢。如果他们好不容易走完了迷宫才被告知中途就已经取消资格了，不知道会露出什么样的表情啊。”

香燐再次确认了一下兜视线所指的方向，虽然那里确实没人，但不知为什么她就是觉得这句话并不是对她讲的。

“你这变态。”即使这么讲没有任何用处也还是忍不住想要吐槽，“你不是说自从破解伊邪那美之后就已经找到自我了吗？都已经不是间谍了，干嘛还要用这些手段啊？”

“你在说什么呢。”兜回过头，望着她眨了眨眼睛，“就是因为找到了自我才会这么做吧？”

“诶？”这回轮到香燐发愣了。她应该……是没有听错什么吧？

“以前是因为不知道自己是谁，才会想要变成其他人。可现在我已经找到自己的身份还有归属了，也意识到过去的我之所以会想要在变成他人这件事里寻找安全感，是因为我真的很擅长伪装成其他人。如果不是喜欢的事情的话，一个人是不会擅长的吧？”兜在这里停顿了一下，虽然很想相信这是个玩笑，但是兜微笑的表情却比任何时候都认真。“所以现在的我并不是因为别人的指使这么做，也不是因为想要变成别人才这么做。我会做这些，只是因为我可以做得到，而且喜欢这么做而已。这样不是很好吗？”

“啊啊，是啊是啊，这样很好。”虽然不知道这样对兜来讲是不是很好，但对其他人来讲绝对是更危险了啊……总觉得找到了自我的兜比没找到的时候还要可怕……“所以我可以理解成，你让这些考生被淘汰掉的原因就是因为想看看自己做不做得到吗？”

“怎么会？”兜摆了摆手，“我只是想做个小试验而已。当然他们的反应也可以录入试验结果就是了。”

“试验？”香燐皱起眉头，“什么试验？”

“比如，人在高度紧张的状态下会不会做出不理智的事，或者在大多数人做出了相同的判断的情况下，少数人会不会坚持自己的选择之类的吧。”兜不在意地回答，“而且你看，现在我们不就知道，即使在考试中途被取消了资格，考官也不会立刻通知考生这件事了？”

“哈？”所以说这个试验到底是关于人的心理还是这场考试的啊？还是说这些根本都是这家伙刚刚编出来的吧？而且万一不是编的，那就更糟糕了。虽然都说伊邪那美可以让人认清自我，但是如果这家伙的自我才是真正的疯子，那对于忍者世界来讲绝对是灾难啊。总之还是先关注眼下的事情……“不管怎么说……把地图拱手交给别人总该是失算吧。现在怎么办？”

然而，出乎香燐意料的是，兜脸上的笑容变得无比灿烂。

“地图？什么地图？啊，那个啊。”像是刚刚才想起来一样，“真正的地图怎么会交给那种家伙啊，那是我这一路在休息的时候随手画的。唔，他差不多也该注意到了吧？”

*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

环形房间的另一头，连接着其他路径的出口那里突然多出了一男一女。因为身体还保持着迈出一步的姿势而没来得及收回脚步的连，还没看清来人的长相，就只看见了迅速窜到佐助身边的身影。

“佐助！再也不要让我和那家伙单独待在一起了！那个变态！恶魔！”穿着长袜和短裤的女性刚一跑到佐助旁边就大声抱怨起来，因为是戴着眼镜的女性于是擅自判断对方是沉稳知性的类型，不过幻想在她开口的那一刻就灰飞烟灭了。抓着佐助空荡荡的袖子把脸颊在人家肩膀上蹭来蹭去的女性用恶狠狠的语气抱怨完之后，便立刻恢复了柔软温和的声线，“终于找到你了，还是那么好闻的查克拉啊。”

好……闻？意识到自己仍旧没有收回脚步的连在听到这句话之后再次忘记了把身体站直的初衷。应该是……感知型忍者吧？对于查克拉的感知体现在嗅觉上吗？所以说“好闻”就是字面上的意思？

“香燐，不止是佐助，这里还有我们呢。”水月在一旁笑着挥手打招呼。可是被叫到的女忍却完全没有露出开心的表情。

“啊啊，让我多忘记你的存在几分钟不行吗？”跟水月说话的时候，温柔的声线又立即转换为了机械般听不出变调的语气。

“兜前辈。”金发忍者——现在的话，应该称他为鸣人才对——笑着向另一个男性忍者打招呼。他口中的“兜前辈”，也就是和这个红头发的女性忍者一起进来的家伙，是个穿着红色斗篷的忍者。明明穿着这么惹眼的颜色，在鸣人叫到他之前，连却都好像是忘记了这个人的存在一样。即使是现在把视线直指向他，对方的存在感都很稀薄。与之前声音里那种能把人抓住的感觉不同，眼前的男人如果不走到近处，都好像是模模糊糊的一团。“你们只有两个人吗？”

被称作“兜”的忍者走到鸣人和佐助身侧不远处就停下来，虽然不是不熟悉的人会保持的距离，但总觉得他们也算不上朋友。

“应该说是只剩两个人了才对。”没等兜说话，女忍就插嘴回答。

“唔？什么意思？”鸣人眨了眨眼睛。

“这个……说来话长。”女忍在说出这句话的时候肩膀明显地僵了僵，如果连没看错的话，她应该是打了个寒颤吧？“总而言之，能跟佐助遇上真是太好了~”再次望着佐助露出花痴脸的女忍像是这才注意到了什么般地，忽然松开手站直身子，“咳咳，说起来，为什么这里聚集着这么多人？是找不到路了吗？”

哇，刚刚还是花痴脸，一瞬间就变成冷漠脸了啊，这就是传说中的傲娇吧？

“不是找不到路。他们都是鸣人带过来的。”虽然脸上看不出表情，但佐助对于这个叫香燐的女忍抓着自己的袖子这件事却好像并不反感。难道是女朋友？不过看他们两个的反应，应该也不是那种关系。而且，就算这个女忍已经差不多要贴到佐助身上了，佐助看她的眼神仍旧缺少了一点东西。不过具体是什么，连却说不上来。不过说到底，她对佐助压根不算认识，更别说了解了。会觉得眼神里缺少什么，也只不过是女性虚无缥缈的直觉吧？

“这样的话人就都齐了。”环视了这个圆形房间一周的鸣人突然宣布，“现在就可以继续前进了！”

在他这么说了之后，连才注意到不知道什么时候起，墙上那个被佐助和水月他们强行打开的大洞已经彻底合拢了，看房间里这个熙熙攘攘的样子，应该也是没有落下谁才对。因为一路上都没有遇到多少考生，现在突然一下子看到这么多人反而变得不适应起来。连他们自己的小队原本就是跟着佐助他们才走到这里，佐助应该是会和鸣人的队伍汇合，这个叫做兜的，看样子应该也是木叶的忍者。就算说是可以直接前进，但是到底要怎么前进，应该还是需要商量一下吧？

“那么，接下来还是……”鸣人边说就边做出了结印的手势，可是忍术还没有施放出来，佐助的手就按上了他的肩膀。“唔？怎么了吗，佐助？”

“鸣人，你这一路上都在用影分身探路吗？”

“嗯，是啊。”鸣人点点头，下一刻就咧开嘴露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“你有看见我的影分身吧？”

“嗯，有看见。”佐助把手从鸣人肩膀上放下来，“虽然你现在很强，但还是不要太勉强自己了。”

“不会啦，忍界大战的时候，我的影分身还和秽土转生的斑战斗过呢。这点查克拉不算什么的。”

哇……突然就开始说起忍界大战的事了呢……而且说这话时的语气就好像跟宇智波斑战斗什么的是家常便饭一样……不愧是战争英雄啊……

“我不是说查克拉。”虽然是反驳，甚至还有点责难的意味，可是这种态度，与其说是不满，倒不如说是……关心？“长时间用仙术之后又不停地增加影分身的数量探路，现在注意力要集中已经没法像之前那么轻松了吧？”

诶？仙术？那是什么？尽管对方只是比自己大两三岁的忍者，说出来的话却已经完全听不懂了呢。这就是一流忍者的状态吗？这样想来，西瓜头说得很对啊。自己这种程度，到底要等到什么时候才能成为一流的忍者啊。

“我没关系的啦……”鸣人嘴上没有直接承认，不过听这不确定的语气，应该是心里已经也这么认为了吧。“我现在不也是精力满满的嘛！”

“那么，你应该也已经看出这个房间被施了幻术了吧？”佐助突然问道。

“诶？幻……幻术……”鸣人的表情有点发僵，但很快，他就夸张地大笑起来，“啊，幻术啊，当然啦哈哈哈，这个房间被施了幻术嘛，我怎么可能会看不出来？哈哈哈哈。”

幻术？所以，这个房间真的被施了幻术？连趁机四下张望了一会儿。房间看起来并没有不对劲的地方。无论是地面还是墙壁，都还是和在路上看到的一样。颜色也好，材质也好，就算仔细观察也看不出区别。除了他们和佐助、水月一起走进这个房间的入口以外，就是那个叫兜的家伙和那个不知道名字的女忍走进来的入口了。鸣人和他们的队伍是从墙壁另一边的道路过来的，现在那个强行被打开的洞口也已经不存在了。除了这些之外，就是房间与其他几个通道连接的出口了。虽然不知道正确的路径在哪，但选择无非也就是这三个出口当中的一个了。所谓的幻术，到底又是怎么回事呢？

“大家听好，这个房间被施了幻术，得先解开幻术才行。”鸣人笑着朝房间里的其他考生说完之后，便再次做出了结印的手势。

事实上，在他这么说之前，听到了佐助的话的一些考生就已经开始尝试着解除幻术了。连对于幻术不是很擅长，但如果不是强大的幻术的话，基本的想要解开应该也还做得到。再加上现在同伴都在身边，所以并没有什么好担心的。只不过，如果不是佐助这么说，她凭借自己应该是绝对发现不了幻术的存在的吧？这么想着的时候连回过头看了看身后的零和白罗，她们也已经开始结印了。这样一来，即使通过了考试，也好像并不是凭自己的实力通过的呢。或者说，真的是他们太小瞧中忍考试了吗？一直认为他们还没有准备好的老师，其实并没有说错吗？

不过，这些看起来无比重要的自我怀疑在幻术被解开的一刻突然就显得那么无关紧要起来。显然，不仅仅是连，其他的考生也被眼前的“真相”震惊到失去了言语。因为只是解开幻术而已，所以连可以确定自己绝对没有移动位置或者改变面对的方向之类的，可是再次睁开眼睛的时候却发现自己之前对于方向的认知似乎完全就是错误的。她很确信自己进入房间时那个入口应该在自己右手边的，可是现在右手边根本连可以称之为“门”的东西都没有。她还很确信之前看到的时候，这个房间连接其他通道的出口至少应该有五个，而且每个出口都像是整齐摆放好的一样等距排列着。可是现在，不仅出口只剩下了三个，而且其中两扇门还挨得很近。现在，别说他们是从哪扇门进来的了，就连他们是怎么进来的，连都搞不清楚了。

“这……这到底是怎么回事……”

“喂喂，就算是幻术，这也太夸张了吧？”

“这真的只是中忍考试吗？”

“这下要怎么出去啊？”

窃窃私语也好，明目张胆地抱怨也罢，原本就不算安静的房间这时候却像是被恐惧填满了。总觉得这样下去会很不妙，就好像只要有一点火星，就会把房间里的情绪点燃一样。

“鸣人……君……这样称呼你应该没关系吧？”在这个时候，一个淡金色短发的云忍却走到了鸣人旁边，“虽然情况是有点混乱，但是关于出口的方向，你现在还辨认得出来吗？”

不管这个女忍是什么人，她这个问题显然是问对了。因为原本房间里嘈杂的声音立马就安静了下来。即使已经清楚眼前的这个“鸣人”就是在第四次忍界大战上大放异彩的年轻忍者，看到仅仅是他的一个回答就足以成为安定所有人心绪的关键，仍旧让连感到不可思议。虽然不知道这些考生在这一路上都经历了什么，可是在这么短的时间里就能让素不相识的考生对他如此信任，连突然就意识到，也许这个在人们眼中被视为英雄的年轻人，也许并不仅仅只是实力强劲而已。

“当然。”鸣人的回答没有半点犹豫。只不过，他的拇指指出的方向却让考生们大失所望——因为他手指指向的地方，完完全全就是一整面墙壁。那三个仅剩的出口几乎在他指出方向的另一头。

“啊……又得往回走了吗？”

“这样时间会来不及的吧？”

人群中立刻就响起了这样的叹息。

“很可惜的是，即使往回走也没法走到出口哦。”兜突然笑着说了一句。虽然音量并不很高，可连还是清楚地听见了。不仅仅是连，好像连离他最远的考生也都听见了。

“这是……什么意思？”在他身旁不远处，一个连不认识的考生问道。

“意思是，这几扇门即使再怎么选，也只能通向我们过来的路而已。如果退出去重新选择路径也并不是不可以，但时间肯定是来不及了。”

和之前那个金发的云忍不同，兜说出来的话就像是要故意泯灭大家的希望一样。他说完话的一瞬间，房间里的温度都好像下降了几度。

“那该怎么办啊……”

“不会吧，都已经坚持了这么久了，居然就被困在这种地方了吗？”

好不容易消停下去的抱怨又一点点出现了。虽然觉得像这样只会抱怨却没什么建议的家伙很讨厌，但他们的心情却也不是不能理解。如果不是因为知道抱怨只会浪费时间，而现在不是可以浪费时间在无聊的事情上的时候，连大概会是他们当中抱怨得最大声的一个人了。

在众人或急躁或恐惧或担忧的状态中，有两个人的反应却尤为不同。透过人群的缝隙，连可以看到鸣人慢慢走向了厚实的迷宫墙边。抬起左手摸了一下迷宫墙的表面之后，便回过头朝佐助招手，示意他过去。

因为距离太远而有些听不清楚的连只有努力观察这两个人的嘴型。

鸣人似乎说了“……应该是……木遁……”之类的话，而从连这边看过去只能看见侧影的佐助，则好像是认同了鸣人的说法，说了类似于“……只有……离出口……最近……”这样的话。

为了听清两人的对话而往他们所在的方向挪动了一些的连，等到终于进入耳朵能够听到的范围时，便只能听到对话的结尾了。所以，她唯一听清了的一句话便是——

“这下鹿丸是真的会生气了吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

手鞠仰着头，咕咚咕咚把杯子里的水喝到一滴不剩之后才放下杯子，重重地喘了口气。

就算是连续一周的艰苦修行，又或者是长达一个月的风餐露宿，好像也没有这次中忍考试在那张椅子上坐几个小时辛苦。第一轮考试还远没有结束，可是手鞠浑身疼痛的状态却好像是个在小石子上睡了一周又不小心落枕了的旅人。更糟糕的是，不知道是不是适应了那个感知器的后遗症，刚刚从椅子上走下来的时候她甚至觉得整个身体都沉重得像是没法移动了一样，就算是补充了食物和水分，现在还是觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的。

会出现这样的状况，当然不是因为她的体质不如其他人，更不是在意志上输给了谁，这一点，手鞠比谁都清楚。使用了感知器之后，各国的使者都已经出现了各种各样的反应。最后，大家在探讨中得出了把感知范围限定在一个房间以内，尽量让感知与自己平时的五感接收讯息的习惯贴近，以及连续使用感知器不超过两小时，休息时间在一小时以上这样的方案。除了雾隐的青因为原本就是感知型忍者所以可以把感知范围扩大到三个房间，而手鞠凭着意志也将连续使用时间延长到了三小时之外，其他国家的使者都是遵照方案，再结合原有的监视全考场的感知忍者们提供的信息来观察考试的。

这当中当然不包括鹿丸。

放下杯子的手鞠回过头。戴着感知器的鹿丸无论眼睛还是头颅都被包得严严实实，厚重的头盔后连接着几十根数据线，因为自己也戴过感知器的关系，所以手鞠知道光是要支撑感知器的重量，脖子就并不轻松，更不要说是长时间待在那里一动不动。与他们这些使者不同，鹿丸是感知器的实验者，也就是说除了头上这个之外，他的身上还连着许多手鞠看不出作用的彩色数据线——现在的鹿丸看起来就像是要被仪器和电线淹没了一样。他维持这个样子……应该都有七个小时了吧？毕竟从考试开始后就没再动过了。他们几个倒是能在感到不适的时候立刻停止，但作为实验者，大概就得考虑能够通过这次考试收集到多少数据这样的问题了，更何况如果是鹿丸的话，哪怕是出于“怕麻烦”这样的理由，也不会多次装拆这些检测仪器的。不过他这样真的没问题吗？即使身体能够长时间保持不动，感知器对精神带来的压力又会有多少？

一个看起来像是木叶暗部的忍者走到鹿丸身边，弯下腰在他耳边低声说了几句话。鹿丸点了点头，暗部的忍者就离开了。所以除了中忍考试之外，他还在负责暗部的事情？手鞠皱起眉头。鹿丸的实力她并不是不知道，可这样会不会太……

“在担心他？”

身边的声音让手鞠回过头，那个叫作井野的女忍正抱着手臂站在她旁边。垂腰的金发，蜜色的嘴唇，虽然没打过什么交道，但即使是手鞠也知道这是鹿丸原本在第十班的同伴。而且这个井野和鹿丸的关系恐怕还要比“第十班”本身还要复杂一点——“猪鹿蝶”，这个在战国时代就已经存在的联盟，随着秋道、奈良、山中三族的后人延续至今。手鞠对“猪鹿蝶”的了解并不多，除了历史课上听来的那些简单的介绍之外，过去的她对这个有着悠久历史的联盟没有过分的兴趣。她得承认，过去的几年里她对这个组合有了更多的关注，可那也仅限在其他人提起的时候，她会注意去听听罢了。而对这一任的“猪鹿蝶”，也就是鹿丸所在的原第十班的成员，手鞠却仍旧陌生。他们的实力在第四次忍界大战的时候已经得到了最好的证明，年仅十六岁的猪鹿蝶组合，即使是在战场上也有着不输给经验老道的上忍的光彩。更不要提在指挥总部受到袭击之后，三人迅速撑起局面的反应。

不过，井野对于手鞠来讲，则是除了第四次忍界大战上突然入侵意识的查克拉，和一眼看过去就能判断出是木叶村耀眼的美人之外，就再没有别的认知了。

“哈？”对于井野的问题，手鞠选择露出一个绝对鄙夷的表情，“担心？担心谁？他吗？”

“鹿丸那家伙，别看他平常都是一副没精打采的样子，他可比看起来要可靠得多。”本来还在担心自己的反应是不是夸张过头了，没想到井野只是笑了一下就继续说下去了，而且还随意地用手掌撑着身后的桌子，把身体也靠上去。途中不小心掠过肩膀的金发，整个人倚在桌边的时候身体呈现出的好看的线条，开衩到腿根的裙子和从里面半隐半现的飞镖套，即使是手鞠也不得不承认这是一幅很好看的光景。“人有时候真的是很神奇啊，明明以前遇到麻烦事都是能躲就躲的，现在居然会主动承担这个最麻烦的任务。不仅如此，还会这样勉强自己找到极限。”

说到后面井野的声音就越来越小了，手鞠把视线从鹿丸那边转过来，就刚好看到井野把视线从自己脸上移开的样子。

“唔，看来即使是鹿丸，也会想在喜欢的人面前出风头啊……”

井野讲完这句话之后扬起嘴角，噗嗤一声笑了出来。弯成月亮的眼睛里，蓝色的眸子闪着星星点点的光芒，眼角的笑纹让她整张脸都变得柔和起来，手鞠眨眨眼睛，胸口突然有点闷闷的。

手鞠回到座位上的时候，之前那个俯在鹿丸耳边讲话的暗部早就已经离开了。从感知器下方，鹿丸露在外面的鼻子和嘴唇看来，他应该仍旧是和平时一样没有表情。守在椅子边上的工作人员在看到手鞠拿起感知器的动作时张开嘴，像是准备说点什么，手鞠在他能发出声音之前把食指竖到嘴边摇了摇头，工作人员也就识趣地闭上了嘴巴。

坐进椅子里的手鞠重新戴上感知器，虽然闭上了眼睛，可视野里的黑暗只出现了一瞬就重新换上了彩色的画面，随之而来的还有考场之内浓密的木料气味和脚下粗糙砂砾的触感。

手鞠抬起头，鹿丸正好就站在自己前面。

“我说，工作尽职虽然是好事，可是太勉强自己的话，身体会吃不消的吧？”

明明就站在离自己这么近的地方……不，与其说是“站在”，不如说是，因为鹿丸太擅长使用感知器，所以几乎在任何有考生的地方都能轻易找到他的身影吧。结果这个实体就坐在自己旁边的家伙的影像却出现在自己的正前方……和那些真正身处于迷宫的考生不同，以感知器出现在这里的考官除了影像之外并没有人体身上应该散发出的热度和压迫感，所以这个眼看着站在面前的身影，如果仔细去辨别的话，他的热度却来自于身侧。

视觉和身体感知出现偏差的时候反胃的感觉就变得尤其明显，手鞠摇摇头把身体真实接收到的感知抛开——这是一个很微妙的概念，一边是大脑正常接收到的来自于身体的讯号，一边是由感知器直接输入的信号，身体接收到讯号的同时会产生触觉嗅觉听觉这类的感知，大脑便依此判断出身体所处的情况，而感知器接收到的讯号却直接引起身体的反应，也就是你的大脑误以为你处在了那样的境况当中，身体也因此产生了知觉。然而“在这样的情况下，当大脑接收到的来自于身体和感知器的讯息发生了冲突，这种违和感便会让人困惑，眩晕，呕吐，甚至是心理上的恐惧都会是这种违和感带来的副作用。”即便在参与实验之前木叶给出的说明书冗长得让人烦躁，手鞠还是碰巧地看到了“风险”栏当中的这一条。现在想来，她当时的那种不甚在意简直可以称得上是莽撞。

大概是之前的实验已经带给了他们相关的教训，从考试开始起，在这个房间的工作人员都在尽力杜绝对使用感知器的考官们的干扰，让考官们能够沉浸在感知器为他们提供的虚假感知当中。这种舒适来得太过理所应当，以至于手鞠都快要忘记这种风险的存在了。

然后她突然想起来，鹿丸又是这种“理所应当”中的例外。

手鞠苦笑着摇头，所以说这个比自己小三岁，看起来又这么漫不经心的家伙，到底还能做到什么程度啊。

正当这么想着的时候却注意到了鹿丸紧握的拳头，因为只是背影所以看不见表情，但手鞠还是很快意识到了应该是有什么事情不对。

“鹿丸，怎么了吗？”虽然刚刚看他的样子还好，但该不会是他太勉强自己，其实已经要撑不住了吧？出于担心而上前几步走到鹿丸旁边的手鞠在看到了鹿丸的表情之后，却有那么一会儿没有反应过来。和紧握的拳头表现出的危机感不同，鹿丸的脸展现出的是一种介乎于翻白眼和咬牙切齿之间的表情。“什么呀……怎么这个表情？”确认对方并不是因为身体不适才紧绷身体之后，手鞠安下心来，随即就意识到自己这种“担心”似乎从一开始就有些紧张过度了。

“鸣人这家伙……”

还以为对方是要回答自己而期待着的时候却听到了完全不相干的内容，手鞠眨眨眼睛，鹿丸便在她视线当中渐渐由那种快要滴下冷汗的神色当中放松下来，接着近乎于自暴自弃般地叹了口气。即使很快就能从他的表情当中读出这些信息，手鞠却无论如何也无法想象让鹿丸短时间内变化这么多种表情的到底是什么样的事情。不过既然说着“鸣人”，应该也是跟鸣人相关的？既然有着“木叶意外性第一的忍者”这样的称号，那到现在不论他做出什么来应该都不稀奇了吧，啊，还是说，就是因为意外性第一，所以连鹿丸都没法预料了？

“鸣人？鸣人怎么了？”手鞠顺着鹿丸的视线转过头。刚进入这个房间的时候就注意到人数似乎多得有点不正常，不过之前就知道鸣人有用影分身给其他考生带路，所以大家聚到一起也并不奇怪。

手鞠四下打量了一下，突然觉得有点好笑，“啊，这是设置了幻术的那个房间吧？看来幻术已经被破解掉了啊。”虽然没有特意去数，不过从房间里拥挤的状态来看，聚集在这里的怎么也有五十人了。“不过既然已经破解了幻术，就应该知道他们选错路线了吧？从这里是没有能够按时到达终点的路径的。还真可惜啊，虽然鸣人可以带他们避开陷阱，但却没法带他们找到正确的路线呢。这样一来……几乎可以确定在这个房间的考生都会被淘汰了吧？太过于注重避开危险，结果却把自己逼入了绝境呢……”

“不是这样。”鹿丸突然打断了她，语气虽然是懒洋洋的，可是一点开玩笑的意思都没有。

“不是？可我应该没有记错路线啊……还是说有我没找到的出路吗……”手鞠皱起眉头。她之所以会对这个房间印象深刻，是因为在考官们拿到的地图上，这个作为处在整个迷宫中心上的房间被标志了一个特殊的红色印记，原本就是整个图当中面积最大的区域，又被如此显眼地标志了，想不记住都不可能。原本以为这个房间是到达出口关键的手鞠很快就注意到，尽管迷宫内路径繁杂，可要到达这个中心位置却并不是很困难的一件事。毕竟即便按照常识来讲，想要以最快的速度通过无法辨别路径的圆形迷宫并到达终点，那最好的办法莫过于找到迷宫的中心再朝终点的方向前进了。可是这也恰恰是鹿丸设计的迷宫里最大的陷阱——常识在中忍考试里可以帮助考生避免犯下愚蠢的错误，但是那不代表常识是获得成功的保障。

手鞠眨眨眼睛——如果自己也是这场考试的考生的话，能够通过考试吗？明知是个假设性的问题，手鞠还是不免有些担忧。中忍考试对她来讲已经是很久之前的事情了，事实上成为上忍在她心中也没有多大难度，应该说，她几乎从没把这些事情放在心上过，毕竟她从不怀疑自己会通过中忍考试，也从不怀疑自己会成为上忍，辅佐身为风影的我爱罗。跟鹿丸一起忙碌于举办中忍考试也已经不是一次两次，正因如此她才会比别人都了解鹿丸设计考题的心思，或者……是她以为自己比别人都了解鹿丸设计考题的心思吧？因为直到这一刻她才突然发现，这个身为考官太容易忽略掉的问题，那就是身为考生的这些下忍，能够在鹿丸设计的考试当中学到什么。意识到这一点的手鞠睁大眼睛，心脏鼓动的速度莫名就加快了一些。

“你没有记错。”鹿丸摇摇头，“可是从这里到达终点，不一定偏要从固有的路线走吧。”

“诶？”其实刚刚听到鹿丸这话的时候，手鞠是没有反应过来的。所以她顺着鹿丸的视线找到了正站在墙边，和佐助低声说着什么的鸣人。虽然墙体自动修复的速度很快，可如果是佐助和鸣人一起的话……“你是说……不会吧……鸣人他要强行……可是……”

“如果是鸣人那家伙的话，连‘强行’都算不上吧？”鹿丸按着额头叹了口气，“算了……应该说忍到现在才用那招，已经是很考虑我的心情了。”

“诶？……到底是……”

“大家听我说，接下来能请大家沿着我指的方向，排成一列站好吗？”结果就是手鞠还没能问完问题，鸣人那边的呼喊声就传过来了。想着又要闹什么而皱着眉头看过去的时候，就发现鸣人仍旧站在那堵墙边，不过跟之前在墙上摸来摸去的状态不同，这时候他已经转过身来面向了房间里的其他考生，为了把大家的注意力都集中到他身上，他甚至还举起双手挥动起来。

“排成一列是指……”显然，人群里不止一个人有着和手鞠一样的疑问。

“都要没时间了，为什么还要干这种没意义的事啊？”

“也许他是有我们不知道的打算……”

“就算是那样也应该先告诉我们啊。”

手鞠回过头看向鹿丸。虽然身为考官的他在此刻绝没有和鸣人有任何的交流，可是不知道为什么手鞠就是觉得身旁的这个家伙对鸣人现在要搞的把戏一清二楚。于是果然，鹿丸就在她的眼皮子底下再次重重地叹了口气——

“鸣人这样也就算了，佐助那家伙也认可了啊……”

这又是什么意思？

“快点快点！排成队排成队！”鸣人还在那边大喊大叫，而佐助只不过是站在了他的身侧而已。

那几个跟佐助一起被通缉的家伙，哦，现在应该说是曾经和佐助一起被通缉的家伙，光看表情就知道他们也不明白鸣人这么做的意图，但他们还是慢悠悠地站到一起，形成了队伍的排头。房间里的其他考生虽然也是一脸茫然的表情，但总算也都稀稀拉拉地排在了他们后面。

“保险起见，让重吾和水月站在队伍前半段和后半端中间吧，我就站在整条队伍的中间。”佐助在看见了最后的队伍之后说道。

“这样？唔，虽然我还蛮有信心的，不过这样确实稳妥很多啊。”鸣人摸着下巴点了点头。

“这到底是要……”手鞠皱起眉头，现在整个房间的五十多名考生都已经按照鸣人和佐助的指示排成了一条长队，尽管因为使用着感知器而无法立刻找出迷宫出口的方向，此时的手鞠也毫不怀疑队伍的开头应该是正对着出口的。“不会吧！可是……他们该不会是忘了……要是强行破除墙壁的时候伤到了其他考生该怎么办？喂！鹿丸！不阻止他们真的好吗？”情绪一激动就不小心提高音量的手鞠刚刚回过头，就只能看到先前还站在自己身侧的鹿丸已经悠哉地靠到了墙边。“都什么时候了你还……”

“唉……这种事情，即使鸣人那家伙想不到，也不代表佐助想不到吧。”鹿丸边说边打了个呵欠，“不然凭他们两个的实力，从一开始就不用在意这些墙壁啊。”

手鞠眨了眨眼睛，既要能够突破这些墙壁，又要考虑墙壁里可能会有考生的状况……真的会有这样的办法吗？破坏墙壁的部分，鸣人那家伙大概可以用出风遁·螺旋手里剑，佐助的话，只需要像在忍界大战的时候那样用上千鸟锐枪就可以了。这两种忍术的破坏程度，就算是这么多上忍一起支撑的木遁迷宫应该也没法在考生通过之前恢复——别说恢复了，如果佐助和鸣人真的不顾考试规则用全部的实力上的话，这个迷宫早就不存在了吧？

回想起忍界大战上鸣人的风遁·螺旋手里剑和佐助的炎遁·加具土命配合起来的那个可怕招式——如果把那一招用到这里的话——手鞠的背后有点发凉，突然觉得自己不应该这样放任想象力。不过，正是因为想到了这个招式，手鞠立刻意识到自己好像忽略了一件很重要的事情。“到底是什么呢……”

眼前的画面很快打断了她的思考，更准确地讲，与其说是打断，不如说是眼前所见让她没有了思考的必要。

站在队伍首端的鸣人背对着他们，身上的气息出现了微妙的变化——因为是用感知器感知到的鸣人而不是真正亲眼所见的缘故吗，刚刚准备这样想的时候，视线就被金色的光芒填满了。

“这是怎么……”下意识地抬起手捂住眼睛，这种金光却好像是浸入身体的每个毛孔直接穿透意识一样，多年战斗养成的习惯让手鞠本能地把手伸向背后，摸着空荡荡的衣服布料才意识到三星扇并不在身边，心脏在这一刻猛地沉下去。糟了……鹿丸！脑中蹦出这个名字的时候手鞠的心脏又倏地提起来——如果自己都没来得及反应的话，那么鹿丸他……

没有把这句话想完的空隙，手鞠转身就往印象中鹿丸在墙边的位置跑过去。而事实上，当她回头的时候，也确实看到按着太阳穴的鹿丸皱着眉头倚到了墙上。

“鹿丸！”终于拉近两人距离的手鞠本能地就要去抓鹿丸的手，现在没有忍具防身，又不知道是出了什么状况，最好的办法就是带他离开这里。而且，直到她真的赶到了鹿丸面前，才意识到尽管视线被金光填满，眼前的人的脸色仍旧显得苍白。得带他离开这里，现在，马上。思绪飞速运行的手鞠在两人指尖指尖相接的一刻却忽然意识到了触感的怪异——她的手指并没能握住对方的，而是直接从他手中穿了过去。“怎么会……”手鞠的眼眶猛地放大，也许是太快让眼球接触到了太多冷空气的缘故，手鞠的眼睛突然就有点发疼。

手心在这一刻多出的实感让手鞠眨眨眼睛，她和鹿丸的手指仍旧光影般地交错着，可右手传来的热度和触感，还有按压手心的力度都如此真实。

手鞠抬起头，平日里因为闲散而总显得懒洋洋的男人此刻正低头看着她，金色的光芒让他整张脸都浸在了一种柔和的色调里。这家伙……是从什么时候起变得这么可靠的……刚一冒出这个念头就能察觉到脸颊上的灼烧感，手鞠把手垂到身侧，手心的触感却并没有消失。

“冷静下来了吗？”鹿丸望着她的眼睛问道。

“啊……嗯。”

“因为感知器的效果太好了才会这样的吧，抱歉，我也没有料到会有这样的情况。”说着这话的鹿丸已经没有再看向她，而是抬平视线看向前方。比前一句话提高不少的音量很快让手鞠意识到这句话并不是对她一个人说的。

顺着鹿丸的视线看过去，果然就能看到金色光芒的源头——站在队伍首端，已经开启了九喇嘛模式的鸣人。

之前还将感知范围分布在考场各个区域的考官已经全都汇聚到了这个房间，所以当手鞠转过身的时候，自然也就看到了从几个方向相继出现的青、萨姆依和赤土。

“这是怎么回事？”明明站在眼前，萨姆依的声音却从后方传来。

“应该是鸣人身上的九尾查克拉在感知器当中的反应，虽然之前也有让鸣人帮忙探讨查克拉传输的可能性，不过像这样在他开起九喇嘛模式的情况下用感知器感知他的查克拉还是第一次。”鹿丸向前几步与手鞠并肩，“没能事先考虑到这一点是我的疏忽，不过感知器只有感知的作用，所以虽然会有点不适应，但鸣人的九尾查克拉是不会伤到我们的。”

站在房间另一侧的青点点头，“因为我本身就是感知忍者所以能够体会。不过这个器械还真是夸张啊……鸣人的查克拉很特殊，带来的感知原本就非常强烈，可是在感知器的作用下，这种感知就像是被放大了十倍……啊，不，说不定还不止……”

“虽然感觉怪怪的，可是这种让查克拉直接触碰意识的感觉，还真是有趣啊。”赤土在一旁笑呵呵地说。

不同于考官们的冷静，房间里的考生们倒是一瞬间炸开了锅。

“喂喂！这……这就是那个吧……”

“不是吧！之前还以为只是同名呢！”

“所以……尾兽人柱力的查克拉可以和尾兽完全融合的传言是真的了？”

“也太强了吧……他真的是人类吗……”

“大家听好了哦！”冒着火焰般光芒的鸣人从队伍的首端回过头，“等会我数一二三，大家就一起跑起来！”

“诶——？？？”考场迷宫的中央，这个以圆形房间为标志的地方，猛地爆发出了一阵哀嚎。

“他这是要干什么？”萨姆依皱起眉头。

“唔……”赤土歪了歪脑袋。

“……”青抱起手臂不说话。

“这样……也太乱来了吧？”手鞠怔怔地说道。

“好啦！大家准备好了哦！”回身面对墙壁的鸣人抬起双肘，左拳撞击右手手掌之后，“一——二——三！”

鸣人的身影率先冲了出去，紧跟在他身后的考生还愣着没有反应过来，从队伍后方爆发出的危险的查克拉气息就吓得他本能地提起了脚步。前面的人跑起来了，后面的人自然也会跟上，即便是那些还心存犹豫的，也会被后面挤上来的身体弄得不得不加快脚步。

前一刻还将所有注意力放在金色光芒的源头上的考官们此刻应该都注意到了队伍后方那个突然爆发查克拉的家伙，与鸣人带着热度的略微震颤的查克拉不同，队伍末尾的这个家伙明明一脸人畜无害的微笑，不知怎么的，身上冒出的气息却带着莫名的寒意。大概对于这些排列在他前面的考生来讲，就好像是背后有一只巨大的九头蛇在追逐着他们吧……

手鞠看着队伍末尾那个穿着红色斗篷的家伙，嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下……是啊，她怎么会把这个家伙给忘了。分明前一刻还没什么存在感，此时却……

可是下一刻，手鞠的注意力就完全被队伍前端的景象给抓走了——奔跑在队伍最前方的鸣人，将双手伸向前方，绽放着金色光芒的手心刚一触碰墙壁，迷宫墙便如同被赋予了生命般地分开，生根，再变成一棵棵高大的树木。而来自于这些排在他后面的考生们的，先前还因队伍后方危险的查克拉气息而爆发出的慌乱的呼叫，很快就变成了对眼前不可思议的景象的大叫，这之中当然也有例外，比如挤在队伍里举着双臂欢呼的水月，冷着脸将有恢复成墙壁的趋势的树枝用千鸟锐枪砍飞的佐助，用仙术把有收缩趋势的树木挤开的重吾，还有队伍最后那个，爆发着蛇形查克拉，远远看去像是扬着鞭子般的兜……

结果，这个发出各种嘈杂音效的，如同巨型多脚虫般的队伍，就这么在一屋子已经石化的考官的注视当中渐行渐远……

即便是早就被鹿丸做好心理准备的手鞠，此刻也只能微张着嘴，怔怔地看着被扬起的烟尘中交杂着的黄蓝光线说不出话。

最先打破沉寂的，是鹿丸短促的笑声。

手鞠转过头，看着鹿丸抬起拳头，刚好遮住了嘴角的笑意。

空气安静下来之后，右手传过来的温度就再次鲜明起来。

低下头看着两人各自垂在身侧的手，明明在视线当中毫无交集的掌心，此刻却切切实实地握在一起，交换着彼此的体温。

手鞠的脸颊猛地燃烧起来，在意识到这一点的时候便兀自低下了头。

握住自己的那只手并没有十分用力，想要抽离手心的话，随时都可以。

手鞠却惊诧地发现，自己好像并没有那样的打算。


	14. Chapter 14

　　“好啦！大家准备好了哦！”虽然距离很远，可鸣人的声音还是清楚地从前方传过来。“一——二——三！”金色的身影离弦而出。

　　从那个身影冲出去的一刻起，佐助便半伏下身，聚集在手中的查克拉伴随着轻微的刺痛绽放出电光，比草薙剑稍轻的重量抵上掌心，然后在经过恢复成墙壁的树木前——劈开！就是这样。从鸣人的九尾查克拉解除这些木遁忍术之后，到佐助经过这里的时间刚好足够为后面的考生重新辟开道路，即使它们还会恢复，只要后面那家伙在，就不会有问题。

　　周遭千篇一律的风景飞速从眼角闪过，刚开始还因为犹豫而有所踟蹰的考生也在短暂的惊讶中适应了节奏，不仅仅是水月和重吾，其他考生也开始在富有余裕的时候清理一些飞散向队伍的木枝和碎石——就这么一鼓作气的话，直接跑到终点应该也不是问题。佐助扬起嘴角，能够做到这种程度的，大概也只有鸣人了——千鸟锐枪随着手臂的长度延伸，在空气中划出尖利的鸣响，熟悉的蓝色光线从眼前晃过，从枪身泄漏出的电流释放着酥麻贴上手心，然后，偶然中的偶然，佐助到鸣人之间突然出现了一道完整的空隙，绽放着金色的背影在眼前奔跑，垂在脑后的护额带高高飞扬起来，连披风边缘破碎的布料也没法让他显得狼狈。

　　佐助突然想知道，这么多年在身后追着自己的鸣人，是否也一直有着这样认真的背影。

　　然后他意识到，这并不是自己第一次在鸣人身后如此认真地注视着这个人。

　　佐助摇了摇头，让自己把注意力集中到眼下的情况当中。

　　鸣人的九尾查克拉可以解除木遁忍术不算什么秘密，虽然在第四次忍界大战的时候鸣人与白绝的战斗佐助没能亲眼见到，但从战后听到的传言来看，知道这件事的人不在少数。看到了木遁墙壁的鸣人会想出这样的办法，作为考场主要设计者的鹿丸不可能会想不到。他可能会利用忍术释放的速度来跟鸣人对抗，不过说到底，能够与鸣人的速度有所抗衡的除了已经死去的初代火影，现在大概就只有大和一个人了。要维持这么庞大的木遁迷宫，除了大和可以直接使用木遁忍术之外，应该还有水遁忍者和土遁忍者的配合，而这些忍者再怎么默契，也不可能赶上鸣人的速度。这样一来，以九喇嘛状态出现在木遁迷宫当中的鸣人就是无敌的。除非鹿丸真的笨到在设计考场的时候忽略了这个显而易见的事实，或者他根本就是偏袒鸣人，专门设计了方便他的考场。佐助对鹿丸这个人几乎没有什么记忆，只是，如果过去的宇智波一族在木叶被认为与警务部队等同，那么奈良家则被看作木叶军师的产出地。

　　在佐助的印象当中，忍者学校时期的鹿丸和秋道丁次，犬冢牙他们一样，都是时常逃课，考试不及格的学生。他们对于那时的佐助来讲简直丝毫没有关注的必要。鹿丸与佐助的交集——如果那真的能称得上是交集的话——就是佐助第一次参加中忍考试的时候。但因为咒印的影响，佐助对那时的经历也记得不怎么清楚，只是知道在清醒过来之后，眼前的人里面是有鹿丸的。再后来，他和鸣人都进入了中忍考试的第三轮，同样进入的也有鹿丸，不过，那时也好，现在也罢，鹿丸的实力都没能让佐助把他纳入需要考虑的范围。尽管听说在自己随着音忍四人众离开的时候，带领着临时组建的小队来追踪自己的是鹿丸，不过就从自己之后还是轻松离开了的情况来看，这个让鹿丸进入佐助视野的机会他仍旧没有把握住。再要说的话，应该就是第四次忍界大战了。在总指挥部被攻击之后，听说是鹿丸临时接任了总指挥的职务。在那样的情况下，以鹿丸的实力和资历，能够迅速反应，肩负起指挥全局的职责，并且在最短的时间内让众多在实力和经验上都远超他的忍者信服，确实值得佐助对他另眼相看。而且从卡卡西老师在战后毫不犹豫地让他当上火影助手来看，鹿丸的能力应该也是受到了卡卡西那样的忍者的认同的。不过说到底，鹿丸的思维方式还有行事风格，对于跟他没有什么交道的自己来说，还是太难判断了。

　　不过当想到这里的时候，佐助突然就意识到自己没有想下去的必要了，因为眼前的景象已经证实了年纪轻轻就能够当上火影助手的鹿丸并不是徒有虚名。尽管如此，径直冲上去的鸣人却没有停下脚步的意思。

　　“等等！鸣……”

　　整个队伍行进的速度太快，所以当鸣人的掌心再次贴上墙壁，而墙壁却并没有变成树木的时候，队伍的前半部分只有很少一部分人反应过来并且迅速跳开了。站在队伍中间的佐助在发现墙壁的不对劲的一刻起就已经有意识地减缓了步伐，即便如此，队伍后半部分的考生还是被撞得狼狈不堪。

　　但是，由于陡然停止的行进而撞到一起的考生并不是此刻最大的问题——鸣人面前的墙壁突然流沙般地泼洒下来，而鸣人又被那些挤到他身上的考生压得动弹不得。如果是那家伙的话，想要强行把他身后的那些考生推开他应该也不是做不到，可是别说那样是否违反了考试的规则，光是鸣人那样的性格，要做出那种事就不可能。再这样下去，鸣人不仅会被那些砂淹没，还会被压到那堆考生的最下方。

　　得在鸣人被砂石淹没之前把他拉出来——佐助猛地推动后脚跟，身体在这股力道当中飞奔出去。然后，就在他以为情况不会变得更加糟糕的时候，平稳的地面突然也陷了下去，佐助低下头，脚下的砂仿佛突然拥有了生命一样顺着他的脚踝蔓延上来。

　　“啧。”佐助皱起眉头，听到来自于自己舌尖不耐烦的声响。

　　突然出现的状况对于其他考生来讲当然是灾难，环绕在房间周围看起来再普通不过的墙壁此时就像是融化了，高高的迷宫墙在数秒之内就变成了大量的流沙，把本来就摔得七零八落的考生冲向各个方向。

　　“鸣人……”视线捕捉到被慌乱的考生压在砂堆当中的鸣人的时候，才发现对方的眼睑已经半阖上了，“这家伙……”佐助压低嗓音，初始形态的须佐能乎几乎在尾音还漂浮在空中的时候就已经伸出了手臂。

　　砂的流动速度远超佐助的想象，即便是开启了须佐能乎的状态，他仍旧被冲得离鸣人越来越远。佐助将须佐能乎的左臂插进砂里，试图靠它减缓滑动的速度，然而这种方法很快就被证实没有什么效果。

　　如果不能直接停下来的话，就只能顺着砂流动的方向靠近了。

　　在四下观察了一周之后很快得出结论，难以判断方向的砂流可以通过被包裹在砂子当中的考生移动的方向来辨别。虽然砂子流动的方向乍看之下杂乱无章，但并不是完全没有规律。如果不赶紧采取行动的话，就会像这些考生一样大半个身子都陷进砂子里。

　　他再次确认了一下鸣人所在的方位——跟之前比起来，他已经顺着砂子滑出一段距离了，因为是以俯卧的姿势被卷进砂子的，这会儿就只能看见露在砂子外面的金发和已经完全阖上眼睑的半张脸。

　　佐助的胸口兀地紧了一下。

　　这个世界上并不存在砂遁忍术，这些能够流动的砂子应该和我爱罗的忍术一样，只是把查克拉注入普通的砂子来控制它们的移动而已。跟之前的木遁忍术一样，这种规模的忍术多半也是众多砂忍合作的成果，只要是合作就会有分工，所以这些砂的流动也一定是按照某种计划在进行。佐助把身体的重心调低，体内的查克拉向脚心聚集。和多年之前，他和鸣人一起站到树尖的那个夜晚一样，尽管他正在做的事情比那时候的要复杂得多，可硬要算的话，其实也没有太大的差别。脚下的砂子里果然充斥着查克拉，只要把脚底查克拉的量调到和砂子里的查克拉等同的程度——并没有他想象中的困难——当脚底聚集的查克拉达到了他想要的浓度，佐助便轻易地站到了砂子的表面。如果再给他一点时间，他就能想出怎么把自己的查克拉注入砂子也说不定。但是眼下的话，只是需要进入能够到鸣人的距离而已——

　　抬眼去看的时候就发现包裹着鸣人的砂子已经离自己越来越远了，佐助从砂流上跳起来，在跃上另一个砂流的时候一脚陷进砂里。因为是不同的忍者，所以控制砂子的查克拉量也会不同吗？对脚底的查克拉量进行微弱的调整之后，带着初始状态的须佐能乎的佐助跳到了鸣人旁边的砂流上——几乎是刚一进入须佐能乎的臂长，鸣人就被紫色的骨骼右手握在了掌心。空闲出来的左臂上突然多出的重量让佐助回过头，刚好就能看见紧紧抱住骨骼手臂的兜抬起一只手来跟他打招呼的样子。

　　“可不能把我忘了哦。”兜笑着说道。

　　

　　*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

　　

　　“今天我们要学习的是分身术。”站在讲台前的伊鲁卡把课本翻到分身术的那一页之后，把封面和前面的书页翻折起来压到课本下，接着又从讲台上拿了一支粉笔，“如果你们前一天有预习过的话，就应该知道，简单来讲，分身术就是一个运用自身的查克拉制造和自身看起来完全相同的残影的忍术。”边说边在黑板上用实线和虚线画出两个小小的人形图案的伊鲁卡又分别给两个人形图案加上了箭头和文字解释——“实体”和“残影”——“分身术是众多忍术当中最基础的一种，也是每个忍者必须掌握的忍术……”

　　就如伊鲁卡所说，分身术实在是众多忍术当中基础得不能再基础的忍术。只不过是利用查克拉制造自身的残像而已，相比较于父亲教过的豪火球之术还有那个男人出神入化的手里剑之术，这种忍术看起来简直就是小儿科。尽管如此，佐助还是再次看过了课本，然后又一次按照书上介绍的方法制造了一个分身——镜子当中很快映出了两个一模一样的身影，佐助抬起右手，身旁的残像也就同他一样把右手抬了起来，佐助把右手握拳，残像也握住了拳头，然后，佐助的拳头挥到了残像的脸上，这个和自己有着同样面孔的身影便在拳头接触到的一刻“嘭”的一声变成了白雾。

　　夜里的蝉鸣突然显得尤其响亮。

　　佐助看着镜中再次变成孤身一人的自己，收起课本走向平日里他练习手里剑之术的树林。虽然天色已经很暗了，可是借着月光的话，应该还可以练习一会儿，之后还可以在湖边再练习一会儿豪火球之术。佐助这样计划着，最后也是这样实施的。

　　所以，当伊鲁卡站在讲台上，从分身术最基础的概念讲起的时候，尽管没有必要，佐助还是再一次看向了课本上已经烂熟于心的那段解说。

　　“也就是说，想要成为一名优秀的忍者，学会分身术是必须的对吧？”正前方突然传出的声响让佐助抬起头，果然是坐在自己前面这个顶着一头金发的家伙抱着手臂打断了老师的课堂。

　　“就是这样。”伊鲁卡回应了他，然后习惯般地继续下去，“想要使用分身术的话，首先得复习一下我们之前学过的内容，也就是将少部分查克拉……”

　　“很好！放心吧，伊鲁卡老师，像这种基础的忍术有多少都一口气教给我吧！全部学完之后，我才能够学会更厉害的忍术，成为更厉害的忍者啊！”明明已经被老师用最节省时间的方式回应了，这家伙却像是丝毫没有意识到的那样，一只脚踏到桌面上，抱着的手臂也在途中转变成了直直伸出去的姿势。如果仔细去看的话，还能辨别出他脑后因为睡眠而绞到一起的发丝，还有永远被忘记翻好的衣领。虽然坐在他身后的佐助看不见他的表情，但光从语气判断也知道这家伙现在的脸上堆满了笑意。

　　再次被打断的伊鲁卡终于没法维持之前的冷静，即便是被鸣人的身体遮挡了大半的视线，仍旧能看到伊鲁卡额角那个僵硬的十字形褶皱，与之相匹配的还有伊鲁卡变得卡壳般的嗓音。“所以说……和变身术一样，分身术也是一个用于迷惑敌人的忍术，虽然很基础，但是在实战当中却非常有效，如果巧妙使用的话，即便是敌众我寡或者是实力悬殊的情况，也可以通过迷惑敌人的方法保护自己，趁机脱身，甚至反败为胜……”

　　“对对！就是这样！所以说啊伊鲁卡老师，别这么多废话了，赶紧说说看要怎么做才好吧！”边兴奋地大叫边挥舞着拳头的鸣人就差没有站到桌上。

　　教室里终于出现了窸窸窣窣的抱怨声，音量并不很高，可绝没有低到听不清内容的程度。除此之外，十几双视线也带着沉默的不满直直投射过来。坐在他后面的佐助支起手肘，交握的十指放到嘴边。鸣人倒像是完全没有感觉到的一样，继续在座位上手舞足蹈。

　　“废……话……”如果说之前的语句还能用那种尽管僵硬但总算连贯的嗓音说出来，这时的伊鲁卡简直就像是快要失声了。握在手中的粉笔“啪”的一声断成了好几截，猛然提起的肩膀让伊鲁卡的体型一下子变大了几倍。“鸣人！给我把脚从桌子上放下去！等我教完了分身术的使用方法，你第一个上来示范！”

　　“好的！交给我吧！”终于好好坐回椅子的鸣人挺直了背脊，右手手肘的移动让佐助推测他应该是用食指蹭了蹭鼻尖。“你们也都等着看吧，我一定会使出最完美的分身术的！”有点沙哑却总是显得很有干劲的嗓音，即使已经没再说话了，前方明黄色布料包裹的身体仍旧像是把周身空气里的温度提高了好几度。

　　那些从四面八方投射过来的充满敌意的视线总算带着悻悻的意味收了回去，佐助重新将目光垂回课本。

　　漩涡鸣人，一个让佐助无法理解的存在。他每天都会赶在上课铃响的最后一刻拖着那个破破烂烂的小书包冲进教室，再在伊鲁卡快要喷火的视线当中抓着后脑勺傻笑着走向座位。他的脸上总是透出一股不怎么健康的暗黄色，那多半是来自于饮食的不均衡造成的营养不良，佐助会知道，是因为他明白一个人待在家看着空荡荡的厨房，只想躺在地上发呆的心情。不过鸣人和他还是不同的。比如到了中午的时候，当佐助从包里拿出只包了海苔的饭团，鸣人则会从包里掏出一盒他好像永远都吃不厌的拉面，再在期待的目光中等待着杯面一点点泡开，在冒着热气的纸盒面前用双手横握着筷子，以最认真的语气说出“我开动了”。偶尔，鸣人的杯面旁还会配上一盒已经开封了的牛奶，看得出牛奶的封口是被小心翼翼地折到一起的，只不过等到从书包里拿出来的时候，就难免变得皱巴巴的，这也是鸣人的书包侧面长期有一块淡淡的白色的印记的缘故。在有牛奶的日子里，鸣人在吃完杯面之后也会认真把剩下的半盒牛奶喝完，再在午餐的最后合着掌心以“我吃饱了”结束。每当看到这样的鸣人，佐助的心里就会腾升起一股莫名的烦闷。

　　看着认真吃饭的鸣人会感到焦躁，看着他后脑勺上没有梳开的头发会感到焦躁，看到他没有翻好的衣领会感到焦躁，看着他像是没注意到那些带着恶意的眼光还傻乎乎地笑着跑过去要跟人家交朋友的样子会感到焦躁，看着他明明什么都做不好却仍旧干劲满满的样子会感到焦躁，看着他明明被所有人讨厌却还是在用尽全力让人们看向他会感到焦躁。

　　鸣人这个人的存在，就是让佐助火大的。

　　伊鲁卡像他承诺过的那样，在教授了分身术的方法之后让鸣人上去示范。鸣人走上讲台，屈起膝盖作出了凝聚查克拉的姿势。大概是因为他是班里第一个被叫上去演示的学生，也可能是因为此刻所有的目光都聚集到了他身上，鸣人凝聚查克拉的姿势和眼神都显得尤其拼命，连结印的手势都僵硬得超出必要。查克拉的流动在鸣人身上若隐若现，这种原本应该轻而易举就能完成的忍术，他却搞得好像整个人都要被查克拉撑满了一样。

　　巨大的烟雾散开后，瘫软在鸣人脚边，很难被称之为“人形”的东西扭曲成一团，尽管仔细去看的时候还能找到一点鸣人的轮廓，可这跟完成状态的“分身术”几乎扯不上关系。

　　分明是特别需要被顾及心情的时刻，教室里却爆发出了尤其响亮的笑声。

　　站在讲台上的那家伙原本信心满满地看向身侧，在发现脚边那团不明物体的时候还怔怔地眨了眨眼睛，像是在笑声响起的一刻才意识到分身术演示失败似地，带着猫咪胡须般的脸涨得通红，混在人们的笑声当中胡乱的一阵大叫之后，又像是泄了气的皮球一样蔫儿了下去。

　　“即使是第一次尝试这个也……”连伊鲁卡都没法找到安慰他的言语了，“啊……咳咳，总而言之，现在就该知道无论是什么样的忍术都不能小看了吧？”

　　“怎么会这样……”鸣人抱着头，声音难得的有气无力。像是要配合他此时的心情一般的，堆在他脚边那个屁股高高翘到空中的残像也“嘭”的一声消失了。

　　“呃……其实分身术并没有大家想象得那么困难，只要理解了忍术的原理，再勤加练习，掌握起来应该也是很快的。”大概是不想打击到他的积极性吧，伊鲁卡拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，“好啦，鸣人，别泄气啦，你先回到座位上去。”

　　拖着软绵绵的步伐回到座位上的鸣人重重地摔回座位里，刚一落座就沉沉地叹了口气。

　　“还有哪位同学想要为大家演示一下的吗？”与此同时，伊鲁卡的课堂也继续了下去。

　　虽然前一刻还能肆无忌惮地嘲笑鸣人，这一刻却没有人主动要求成为第二个演示者。

　　伊鲁卡的视线在教室里扫了一周，最终落到佐助身上。

　　“那么，佐助，能请你来为大家演示一下吗？不用有压力，第一次尝试，就算做得不够好也没关系。”

　　交握在嘴巴前方的手指没由来地绷紧了一些，佐助站起身，很快把手指装进裤子口袋。教室里的大部分视线此时集中到了他的身上，他不喜欢这样，也不喜欢在鸣人失败之后在众人面前做一件他知道自己必然会成功做到的事情。佐助从桌子和座椅的缝隙中走出来，尽量不带任何表情地走上讲台。

　　“嘭”，如同上一次，还有上上次那样，那个和自己有着相同面貌，相同身型，甚至相同神态的残像出现在了身侧。

　　讲台下那一双双注视着他的眼睛对于这个和佐助看起来一模一样的家伙似乎感到困惑，它们快速眨动了几下，接着便像是被点亮了一般变得神采奕奕。

　　已经足够了吧？

　　“嘭”，在佐助迈出步子的一刻，那个残像也随之消失。在他走向座位的过程中，教室里响起了清脆的掌声。佐助抬起头，视线刚好与金发少年的目光相接。他能感觉到，无论是自己还是对方，都因这个意想不到的对视而愣住了。接着，像是故意要让他看到一样，金发的少年用力别过头，从鼻腔里重重地“哼”了一声。

　　几乎与对方同时，佐助也把脸别向了反方向，鼻子里那声轻哼似乎是在脑子反应过来之前就自己跑出来了。

　　重新坐回到座位上的佐助把手从口袋里抽出来，恢复了十指交握的姿势。而坐在前面的那个家伙则赌气般地前倾身体，下巴磕上课桌的时候还发出了一声低沉的闷响。

　　鸣人不擅长分身术，刚开始不擅长，之后也没有任何起色。他并没有像伊鲁卡老师说的那样，经过了练习就能好好掌握。他像是被一堵无形的墙壁阻拦了，什么事都没法做好，多努力都看不到成效。

　　当伊鲁卡宣布，忍者学校的毕业考试项目是分身术的时候，佐助的第一反应就是看向身前的那个人。不出所料，那家伙果然抱着脑袋一副接近崩溃的样子。

　　早早完成考试的佐助刚一离开考场就看见了在校门口聚集起来的家长，因为不需要寻找什么而得以径直穿过人群。原本都已经走上了回家的路了，却仍旧折返回来，坐到平日里练习豪火球之术的小码头边缘。

　　伊鲁卡老师交给他的护额并没有被直接戴上，而是被折叠整齐，放在身侧。上午的阳光把湖水蒸腾出潮湿的气味，湖面映着天空的浅蓝，风吹过的时候就能看见几缕漾开的涟漪。

　　忍者学校那边的声音逐渐变得嘈杂起来，应该是考试接近尾声了。

　　分别来自于成年人和孩童的欢笑声混杂在一起，属于男性低沉的嗓音也好，属于女性温柔的语音也罢，又或者是孩童稚嫩的语调，虽然因为相互掺杂而无法辨别内容，可仅凭风传来的微弱的喧嚣就能听出聚集于一处的喜悦。

　　在太阳慢慢移向头顶的过程中，这满溢着幸福的人声也逐渐零散，到最后也就消失不见了。佐助低下头，湖中倒映着的那个自己的刘海被风吹到一边。

　　直到太阳又从头顶移到微斜，佐助的身后都没有任何人经过。

　　

　　*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

 

　　“该不会是，因为想到今天要参加中忍考试，昨晚紧张得没睡好觉吧？”看着被佐助放到迷宫墙边睡得一脸安详的鸣人，兜眨了眨眼睛问道。

　　佐助低着头没有回答。从考试开始就一直弥漫在考场的雾气到了这会儿终于全部消散开来，距离太阳落山的时间很近了，天空被染上了一层淡淡的橘红，而对这一切浑然不知的鸣人被握在须佐能乎的手心里，歪着的脑袋刚好靠在须佐能乎凸起的指骨上，佐助环视一周，最终还是在墙边把鸣人放下来，又解除了须佐能乎坐到鸣人旁边。兜问出这话的时候佐助正低着头，斜阳被墙壁遮挡的影子落在鸣人小麦色的脸庞上，佐助想了想，抬起手解开胸前的纽扣，把脱下来的黑色披风叠成方块垫到鸣人脑后。

　　“但是，真没想到鹿丸会为你们俩做到这种程度啊。”走到佐助旁边，同样靠着墙坐下来的兜笑着感叹。

　　佐助回过头看向兜，知道他说的是鹿丸刻意增加了考试难度的事。

　　卡卡西给他的书信写得含糊，可是像这样明明没有特殊的理由却传递出了希望他回到木叶的讯息，这种情况还是第一次。照理说，在并没有紧急事态的情况下，或者说，分明有过更加紧迫的情形，在木叶遇到古怪的袭击时，佐助都选择了跟踪线索，追寻袭击的源头，而不是回来和鸣人他们一起保护村子。可是这次，尽管并没有必须回来的理由，但等到佐助反应过来的时候，他就已经踏上归途了。

　　“连鸣人都倒下了的话，其他考生要怎么办才好？”

　　兜的语气很轻松，这种一听就知道是玩笑的话，佐助却下意识地回答起来，“正因为是他才会倒下的吧。先是擅自延长了使用仙术的时间，后来又使用了那么多的影分身……笨蛋吊车尾。”最后一句，佐助的声音微弱得几乎只有自己可以听见。说了也没用的话，不知道为什么就好像非说不可。

　　身旁的人沉默下去，佐助不确定他有没有听到自己的话，还以为对话就会这么结束了的时候，兜却自顾自地继续下去，“佐助你这两年在外面或许不知道，但我在木叶经营了一所孤儿院哦。”

　　佐助侧过头看向他。兜经营孤儿院的事，他并不是完全不知道。毕竟是直接发动了第四次忍界大战，又是唯一真正获得了大蛇丸的信任的人。尽管木叶高层对大蛇丸和兜的处置有着自己的安排，佐助仍旧在一定程度上关注着他们的动向。不过，兜会主动跟他提起这件事，佐助还是有些意想不到。

　　“是我小时候待过的孤儿院，”似乎是猜到了佐助的疑问，兜没等佐助回话就解释起来。这种感觉让佐助感到熟悉，他突然想起来，他和兜之间好像很久以前就是这样了。在大蛇丸身边学习忍术的时候，因为兜是大蛇丸的心腹的缘故，所以经常可以见到。佐助对于兜的态度通常都是不予理睬，即便是对大蛇丸也只维持了必要程度的交流，更不要说像兜这样既没有才能也没有自我的跟班。兜对于佐助怎样看待他似乎也心知肚明，不过这家伙就好像没有脾气一样，除了传达大蛇丸的口信，也时常会把自己的想法告诉佐助。就算佐助没有听下去的兴趣，他也像是能看透他的想法一样把这种只有单方面出声的对话进行下去。“我回去的时候孤儿院都已经破败不堪了，原本经营着那里的工作人员也只剩下了一个，如果我再去得晚一点，说不定连她都会离开了。”

　　孤儿院吗……真要算起来的话，待在大蛇丸身边的几年里，见到兜的次数绝不算少，彼此的对话即便不算愉快，却也绝不是毫无意义。然而，如果要佐助说说看他对兜的了解，那么除了他精通的医疗忍术和高超的制药能力还有他会为大蛇丸完成一些间谍任务之外，佐助对他几乎一无所知。与之相反的是，兜对他似乎可以说是了若指掌。虽然对于兜来说只不过是大蛇丸布置的任务，宇智波佐助和兜需要了解的任何忍者一样，都不过是出现在忍识卡上的一串数据或是档案当中的一段文字，可不知为什么兜好像就是可以在最短的时间里说出你最不想听到的那句话。

　　“在重建孤儿院这件事上，木叶帮了我不少忙。实话说这次来木叶也是为了这件事，没想到中途还能参加一次中忍考试。”兜笑了一下，有着紫色印记的眼角眯了起来，“这么久不回去，那里的小鬼头们应该会担心我吧？”

　　佐助回过头看了看地下那个躺在自己身侧的家伙——鸣人仍旧睡得很香。太阳已经西沉，整个迷宫都被笼罩在了夜色当中，抬起头就能看到浩瀚的星河。鸣人侧过脑袋，蹭了蹭地上的披风，然后咂了咂嘴，重新恢复了平稳的呼吸。

　　佐助站起身，从随身的行李当中拿了几个空卷轴出来架好，勉强做了一个小小的篝火。

　　“这样说起来，我们第一次认识，也是因为中忍考试吧？”坐在旁边的兜把红色斗篷裹成一团，虽然是在对他说话，眼睛却平视着前方，“那个时候的鸣人就很信任我呢，一直‘兜前辈’‘兜前辈’的叫。”

　　布置好篝火的佐助重新靠着墙坐下来，火光掩映在鸣人仿佛长着猫胡须的脸颊上，给小麦色的皮肤打上一层暖黄的光线。

　　“佐助你就不一样了，明明是个十三岁的小鬼头，却对我诸多防范。”火光同样映到兜蛇一样的眸子里，那双原本就透着金色的眼睛此时看起来像是要被火焰燃烧起来了一样。“应该是和哥哥一样的才能吧？宇智波家的天才们，别人需要耗费多少时间精力才能获得的经验，对于你们来讲就好像是原本就存在于血液当中一样。”

　　并不是。佐助在心里否认。即便是天才，也需要刻苦的修炼。即便是天才，也有连刻苦修炼都逾越不了的鸿沟。

　　“我有没有跟你说过，我和鼬其实共事过？”兜把手肘支在膝盖上，掌心撑着下巴。

　　佐助再次看过去。在他和秽土转生的鼬找到了兜的时候，鼬说过并不想杀死这个人，佐助就猜想过两人之间的渊源。不过那个时候没有机会询问，之后又没有可能再问了。鼬在离开前把记忆交给了他，他知道哥哥是希望自己试着透过他的眼睛去看待这个世界。所以当佐助看向这些记忆的时候，他就像是鼬眼睛背后的另一道视线。他藏在那双瞳仁之下，在鼬作出抉择的时候躲在哥哥安全的眼眶里。他能看到哥哥看到的一切，但他无法得知哥哥心中所想。因为鼬就是这样的人，即使向他坦白一切，仍旧把选择的权利交给他。

　　“鼬应该是十一岁的时候加入暗部的吧？虽然我只比他大两岁，可是加入根的时间却要久得多，所以那个时候，我还是他的前辈。”兜把撑着下巴的手放下去，从斗篷里拿出几个卷轴加进篝火里，“虽说是前辈，可是因为所属的支部不同，也没什么见面的机会。最多也就是在暗部偶然遇上的时候会打个招呼的点头之交而已。”

　　佐助收起下巴，伸出手把盖在鸣人身上的白色披风折起的一角拉平。在鼬的记忆里，从身旁路过的兜的存在感总是淡薄得好像能够融入空气里。在和其他的暗部成员站在一起的时候，如果不是因为每个暗部成员都有着专属自己的图案的面具，连鼬也不一定连分辨出兜的气息。

　　“而且我跟他太不同了。你哥哥虽然十一岁才进入暗部——实话说，也许对于其他忍者来讲十一岁就能进入暗部是一件很了不起的事，但对于暗部的成员来讲，十一岁并不算年轻。”兜有一搭没一搭地讲下去。像他这样在意自己的言辞的人，会用这样随意的语调和没怎么修饰过的语序来讲话，对于佐助来讲也是一件新鲜的事。“但是，他的光芒仍旧不容置疑。这样说的话，其实很讽刺吧？明明加入的是暗部，却是这么光芒四射的人。”

　　光芒……四射吗……篝火堆上的火星发出“啪”的一声响，佐助的额头上恍然就传来了隐隐的刺痛，跃动的火光在他眼里晕染开来，成了暖黄的一片。他突然想起了小时候哥哥练习手里剑的树林，那里的光线总是不怎么好，就算是艳阳高照的晴天，浓密厚重的树顶仍旧能把整个林子掩在阴影当中。练习着手里剑的哥哥总是一身黑衣，系在脑后的黑发还有手中冒着冷光的手里剑都如此轻易地融入到这些阴影里。尽管很想看清手里剑行进的轨迹，佐助的视线却总是不自觉地被哥哥的身姿所吸引。等到反应过来的时候，那些因为相互撞击而发出清脆声响的手里剑已经牢牢地钉在了靶子上，而原本试图隐藏气息的佐助也早就暴露在了哥哥的视线当中。

　　“我原以为团藏应该不会看重你哥哥那样的人，毕竟他对根的成员的要求更偏重于能力和服从，你的哥哥太引人注目了。”兜摇摇头，似乎想起了什么，回过头来看向佐助的时候两只眼睛都笑得眯了起来，“我错得太离谱了。”

　　对于鼬加入暗部的那段时间，佐助总是记得很清楚。从佐助有记忆起，鼬就一直很忙。忙着修行，忙着完成父亲交代的事情，忙着村子布置的任务。可是即便如此，在鼬空下来的时间里，总是会尽量跟佐助待在一起。鼬会策划一些有趣的忍者游戏，而佐助就会变成鼬设置的游戏中的主角，那个打败敌人，解决问题的英雄。鼬很聪明，也很用心，所以他为佐助策划的游戏总是新鲜而刺激。那个时候的佐助沉迷于突破哥哥专门为他设置的这些小小关卡，为自己一次次的成功感到无限自豪。那是玩耍，也是修行，即使是佐助对鼬的恨意最为深刻的那段时间，他也无法否认鼬为他设计的这些小游戏让只是个孩子的他获得了相较于其他人超前太多的先机。可是等到佐助得知了一切，回过头去想的时候，才发现这当中的讽刺。

　　鼬看得太远，而之后的他无论以为自己成长了多少，到头来都不过是按照鼬的设计突破了鼬想要他突破的关卡。就像孩提时代那些有趣的忍者游戏一样，只不过全部通关的一刻，佐助需要杀死的是自己的亲哥哥而已。

　　佐助拉回思绪，眼前的篝火溅起了更高的火星。

　　正因为对于孩提时期的佐助来讲，无论鼬有多忙都总还能抽出空来陪他，所以加入了暗部后的鼬那种几乎快要淡出他的生活的存在感，才让佐助记得尤为鲜明。鼬为他设计的游戏，从需要两人共同完成，到佐助一个人去完成，到后来根本没有游戏——那时的鼬已经没有余裕了，佐助每天能够看到的，不是在清晨的光辉中离去的背影，就是披着星月的一脸倦容。然后从某个时刻开始，鼬不再是他温柔的哥哥——他仍旧对他微笑，可是他的眼里没有温度——他变成了一个佐助认不出的怪物。

　　也许，正因为是怪物，要怨恨起来，才特别容易吧。

　　“……鼬从加入暗部起就很有名气，毕竟是宇智波家的天才，无论走到哪里都很难被忽视。”

　　兜的声音重新回到耳朵里的时候，佐助才想起他还在对自己说话。夜晚的冷风把空气里的寒意带进鼻子里，佐助深吸了一口气，让冷空气灌满胸膛。

　　“我原本以为像我们这样的人，永远都不会有什么交集的……直到后来，团藏把鼬借调到根，又把他编入了我所在的队伍。”兜的眼神很遥远，声音也轻飘飘的，他看起来就像是要睡着了。“我们共同执行了一次任务，其间我和鼬直接交谈的内容不超过三句话，待在一起的时间累计起来也没超过三天，但不过是那样短暂的接触而已，却让加入根之后沉溺于自己微小的才能的我再次想起一个很久之前我就已经明白了的事实——平庸者的拼搏在天才面前一文不值。”

　　佐助侧过头去看兜的表情，他以为他会看见愤怒，嫉妒，或是自嘲，可他在他脸上什么都找不到。

　　“宇智波鼬是个讨人厌的存在，我们之间甚至没有任何能够起冲突的理由，可我就是讨厌他。”兜望着前方说道，“就像我讨厌你，讨厌鸣人一样。”

　　佐助收回了视线。他已经不指望在兜脸上看出什么来了。过去的他没能做到，现在的他更加无法做到。相比较于过去那个因为找不到自我而永远藏在面具之后的兜，眼前这个找到了自我于是直接将脸变成了面具的家伙更让人摸不着头脑。所以他低下头，再次检查了一下睡梦中的鸣人。夜晚的风把他金色的头发吹得拂过额头，鸣人在梦里皱了皱眉，也许是头发掠过皮肤的触感有些痒，又或者是冷风灌进鼻子的感觉不怎么舒服。佐助想伸手去为他拂开落在额头上的短发，可是当想到发丝划过指尖可能的触感时，他就停了下来。

　　“……所以当我有能力使用秽土转生，连宇智波鼬都不得不听从我的号令的时候，你知道我有多开心吗？”兜的声音和着风一起飘过来。明明两个人就这么并肩坐着，这声音却被风吹得快要听不清了。“不过不愧是鼬啊，竟然那么快就找到了摆脱我的控制的方法。”

　　佐助当然很清楚兜所说的是什么时候，因为那也是他认为自己再也不会见到鼬，却没想到两个人还可以并肩作战的一次。他甚至能够看到在那之前——直至远在那之前的记忆。比如鸣人和鼬竟然有过两次他所不知道的会面，比如在鸣人见到了秽土转生的鼬的时候，两人竟然可以如此默契地以战斗的方式进行交谈，又比如在更早的时候，鸣人竟然会用那么认真的眼神看着鼬，告诉他“至少比起你来，我更把他当成兄弟”。

　　胸腔内的某个位置突然收紧，喉咙似乎不自觉地吞咽了一下。

　　“你知道我有次差点杀了你吗？”兜回过头歪着脑袋问道，接着他笑起来，似乎很满意佐助皱起眉头的反应，“你一定不记得，因为那时候你还在昏迷呢。”

　　佐助不知道他说的是什么时候。这种感觉很不好，但兜没有理他而是继续说了下去。

　　“还有一次我差点杀死了鸣人。”兜笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“唔，不，准确来讲，我已经杀死他了，只是他又被救活了而已。”

　　佐助能感觉到自己的眉头皱得更紧了，胸口似乎有什么东西在发烫。他想问他是什么时候，尽管他的大脑也立刻告诉他这没有意义，因为鸣人现在就好好地躺在他的旁边。

　　“哦，那个时候你应该也在昏迷。”兜补充道。“你的表情真吓人。”

　　在大蛇丸身边的几年里，佐助从未问起过鸣人的事。

　　大蛇丸和他的相处模式很特别，大蛇丸会教他一些忍术，但讲解和演示的过程永远只有一次。他像是一心想要让佐助快些变强，但又享受着这个被称为“天才”的少年为学会一个新的忍术苦苦思索的样子。他会笑着称赞他是真正的天才，可他的称赞对佐助来讲毫无意义。

　　“你的千鸟是卡卡西教的吧？”大蛇丸这么问他，“把大量的查克拉聚集在手中形成电流，然后通过长距离的突刺刺穿敌人。”

　　“嗯。”佐助回答。

　　“虽然千鸟是个很厉害的忍术，但并不算好用。”大蛇丸如此评价。

　　他知道大蛇丸说的是长距离突刺的事情——就算大蛇丸这个人再怎么讨厌，在忍术这件事上，他的意见却很少出错——不过，这种事在卡卡西第一次教他的时候他就注意到了，卡卡西也明确说过千鸟存在的弊端，但佐助仍旧只是回答，“嗯。”

　　大蛇丸对于他这种过于简捷的回答方式倒是没什么意见，他仍旧用他那令人不适的，沙哑而危险的嗓音继续下去，“不用我说你也知道，之所以聚集的查克拉会在手中形成闪电，是因为查克拉的性质发生了转变。宇智波家族的人擅长火遁，你在这个年龄就用出了第二种性质变化，该说真不愧是宇智波的后裔吗？”

　　到这种时候，佐助会连回答都省略掉。不过他的沉默与其说是激怒大蛇丸，倒不如说是正和大蛇丸的心意。他知道“宇智波”这个姓氏对佐助来讲意味着什么，也知道“后裔”这个说法对他来讲意味着什么。即便他提起“天才”，佐助的脑子里也只会出现一个人。

　　“一直这样兜圈子，佐助你一定会觉得很不耐烦吧？”大蛇丸的优点在于他清楚佐助的底线，但他的缺点在于，他会一直越过这条底线。就像是清楚佐助永远不会放弃杀死他一样，大蛇丸对佐助也从无信任可言。既然不需要信任，也就不需要顾忌他的心情，于是越过这条底线的距离就成了大蛇丸与他交往中最大的乐趣。“背景介绍虽然是长了一点，可也不都是废话。与其花费大量的时间去缩短千鸟的冲刺距离，还不如好好研究如何改变查克拉的形态。”

　　左手的无名指深深嵌入掌心——这几乎成了佐助的习惯动作，他在掌心的痛觉里记住自己的失态，而不是去把情绪表现在脸上。他知道大蛇丸看到了他对于缩短冲刺距离的尝试，这就是大蛇丸的回答，一种建议式的嘲讽。

　　然后，大蛇丸转身离开，就好像他已经把需要说的都说完了。

　　想要改变查克拉的形态不是一件容易的事，这是在佐助无数次的尝试之后得出来的结论。在听完了大蛇丸的建议之后，他第一个想到的就是将雷遁属性的查克拉转变成可以握在手中当作武器直接使用的形态，这样就能够轻易解决攻击距离不够的问题。可事实证明这种想法的实施比想象中的要困难得多。当佐助再一次在试图把雷遁查克拉化作剑握在手中，结果却把整条右臂电得发烫之后，他知道自己必须停止了，因为一小时前差点被他烤焦的左臂到这会儿还没法移动。

　　残余的电流在右手手指上劈啪作响，佐助看着伤痕累累的掌心，记忆总会回到某个特定的时间点上——明媚的阳光，在风中飘舞的白色床单，但最重要的，是屋顶上那两个巨大的水箱。

　　如果是他的话……

　　如果是他的话……

　　佐助总会这么开头，但也总会在这里打断自己。

　　大蛇丸把草薙剑丢到他身后的时候，佐助连头都没有回。

　　“这把是天布流剑，跟我的天从云剑一样，是仅剩的三把草薙剑中的一把。如果有实物作参照的话，训练应该会轻松得多吧。”

　　他听见草薙剑锋利的剑刃没入地面，仿佛削开泥土的声音。他不想把它捡起来，并不是因为他的双手都疼痛得无法动作，而是如果捡起它，就好像是认输了一样。

　　脑中倏忽出现了某颗明黄色的脑袋，佐助转过身，在脑中那个身影还未回头的一刻握住了剑柄。接着，就理所应当地看见了跟在大蛇丸身后的兜似笑非笑的神情。

　　“……伊邪那美的事，我还一直没有谢过你们。”

　　等到佐助回过神的时候，兜的话似乎已经进行了好一会儿了。佐助睁开眼睛，看到了过去两年一直很熟悉的星空。

　　“我听说你这两年一直没有回过木叶。”兜像是没有注意到他的走神一样接着说下去。

　　佐助想起脑海中浮现出的那个似笑非笑的神情，如果是兜的话，应该不是没注意到，而是不在乎吧。他这么想着，没有料到接下来的问题。

　　“是在寻找什么吗？”兜回过头——这是他这天晚上第一次看向佐助的眼睛，就好像之前的谈话都不过是打发时间的自言自语，真正的对话直到这一刻才算开始。

　　“……”佐助张开嘴，想了想又重新阖上了。

　　可是兜仍旧像是听到了答案般地追问。“没找到吧？”

　　“……”佐助眯起眼睛，他有点跟不上对方的思路了。

　　“……真可惜你们宇智波的伊邪那美没法用在施术者自己身上。”兜笑着说道。

　　佐助皱起眉头，他不确定自己是不是听清了兜的话。

　　“有没有想过，有时候想要找到答案，并不一定要去很远的地方？”兜抱起膝盖，风灌进他的袖口，把大大的红色袖子鼓得满满的。“说不定答案近在咫尺，你却一直在往反方向跑。”

　　“你到底在……”

　　佐助没能说完，因为一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫声伴随着某个猛然从地面上跳起来的身影从身旁爆发出来——

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！为什么天都已经黑了啊！！！！！！！”

　　

　　*   *   *      *   *   *      *   *   *

　　源叶赶到迷宫终点的时候距离考试结束还剩下三小时，这个成绩算不上很好但也算不上太糟。他算是那个大部队的考生当中极其幸运的一类——当高高的砂墙瀑布般地坍塌下来，形成的砂流把考生卷到考场的各个角落的时候，源叶所在的那股砂流把他冲向了更加靠近终点的方向。他甚至不需要辨别方向和寻找路径，因为在这样接近终点的区域里，会有已经找到了迷宫出口却选择留在迷宫内寻求在第二轮考试中合作的考生。可是，源叶的情况要更加特殊一些，因为在他被砂流冲到这个区域的时候，和他同班的露娜和美琴已经在这里等着他了，于是，源叶几乎是不费吹灰之力就和同伴们汇合，被她们带向了迷宫出口。

　　半小时后，出口外的等待室里陆陆续续出现了他们那个“大部队”的考生，源叶踮起脚看向新出现的“合格者”，失望地发现他们之中仍旧没有鸣人。

　　“也许他已经到了，只是我没有看见而已。”用这样的理由安慰自己的源叶踮着脚在等待室里环视了一周，也没找到那个理应很显眼的金发男人。“不会是登记之后立刻就走了吧？”想到这种可能性的源叶决定将这个疑问抛给第一个找到出口的考生。

　　于是，在询问了一大圈之后，他终于走到了一个在人们口中“第一个”到达终点的忍者面前——对方是个棕色头发的大个子，他的右边眉毛上甚至还有道短小的疤痕。

　　“不，到达等待室之后是不可以擅自离开的，必须等到考试结束。”对方很快否认了他的那个猜想。“而且，我应该不是第一个到的。”

　　“嗯？”源叶眨眨眼睛，“可大家都说……”

　　“不对，在我之前的，还有一个人。”忍者很肯定地说道。

　　“那他在哪儿呢？”原来不是第一个啊，所以他的话应该也不能作数了。这么想着的源叶等待着忍者的答案，准备等他一指出那个人就立刻离开。

　　“他不在这里。”忍者沉着脸回答。

　　“可你刚刚不是说……”

　　“他没有进来登记。”忍者抱起了手臂。

　　“哈？”源叶没有明白。“你是说，那个第一名，明明已经到终点了，却没有进来登记？”

　　忍者点了点头，“我跟他打招呼的时候，他好像还没意识到自己已经到终点了。”

　　“？？？”源叶惊讶得说不出话来了。

　　“我还准备祝贺他一下呢，结果他居然摸着头说‘哎呀，这就到了啊’，然后就‘嘭’的一声消失了……”

　　“……”源叶突然觉得，这个风格……怎么……莫名熟悉……“能问一下你说的这是多久之前的事吗？”

　　“唔，”忍者摸了摸下巴，“应该是四小时之前的事吧……”

　　坐回到座位上的源叶抱着脑袋，连露娜和美琴都难得地对他露出了担心的表情。

　　一小时后，等待室里的人渐渐多了起来。

　　又过了一小时，那个原本的“大部队”成员都到得差不多了……

　　源叶向几个看着眼熟的女忍询问了一下佐助和鸣人的情况，对方也是摇着头表示没看到他们。

　　距离考试结束还剩五分钟的时候，等待室因为有了新考官的加入而变得喧嚣起来。源叶透过窗子望着已经彻底变成深黑的夜空，突然意识到他们当中最强的忍者竟然连中忍考试第一轮都没法通过。

　　不过，三分钟后，门外轰隆的响声证明了源叶的担心是多余的——那种足以带动地面震颤的轰鸣由远及近，刚开始考生们甚至以为他们遇上了一场小型地震——脚心的酥麻感渐渐微弱下来，轰鸣停止的一刻，一个怒不可遏的粗重声线也同时响起。

　　“竟然叫我来做这么无聊的事情！连敌人都没有，就只是当坐骑用了一下啊！”

　　与之相对的，音量要小很多可是语气却欢快很多的另一个声音：“啊……没办法，因为赶时间嘛……醒来的时候就已经只剩五分钟了啊……而且蛤蟆吉你脾气怎么好像越来越差了？”

　　慌忙赶向门口于是看见了几乎耸入天际的蛤蟆，源叶觉得自己大概会因为惊讶导致下巴脱臼。

　　这就是……传说中的……通灵术啊？……

 


End file.
